A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes
by HunterofArtemis32
Summary: When eight year old Percy Jackson runs away from his foster home, he's taken under the wing of Frederick Chase and his family. He meets his daughter, Annabeth, and from that moment on, their lives are changed forever. Read as they face what life throws at them and everything in between. AU. Some-what OOC. [COMPLETED]
1. Meet Percy Jackson

**Hey guys! This is my new story that I was talking about. It takes place when Percy and Annabeth are about eight years old. There is NO gods involved in this story.**

**Percy Jackson, an eight year old who ran away from his foster home. A man named Fredrick Chase finds him and cares for him at his house with his eight year old daughter named Annabeth. During many years, a friendship develops and feelings are formed. **

**Percy's POV:**

I walked through the streets of New York, gripping the straps of my backpack. I just ran away from the last foster home I was put in. I turned around, waiting for the front door to open. The parents haven't even notice that I left. I silently starting walking to... wherever.

Hey. My name is Percy Jackson. Welcome to the story of my life. I'm only eight years old and I've been to six foster homes in the past three years. Let's just say that I'm a very hyper child since I have ADHD and dyslexia (whatever that is).

I walked inside of a gas station and walked to the desk, giving the person some money. I only had enough to get a drink and a snack. I didn't have dinner at the place because of the food the mom makes. It was nasty and it tasted like cardboard. The woman at the desk took the money and gave me a chocolate milk and a bag of chips.

I ate the chips while I walked down the sidewalk. New Yorkers just kept walking like I was nothing. None of didn't care that a young boy was walking alone at nighttime. I wanted some rest so I decided to sit on the steps of an apartment building.

I watched as a man in his thirties walked over to me with a cell phone in hand. I looked away and suddenly got interested in my sneakers. I only wore messed-up jeans with a blue t-shirt. I wore a jacket, but I was starting to get cold.

The man stood in front of me and smiled at me. "Where are you going, young lad?"

I shrugged, not wanting to speak. I didn't like speaking to strangers, actually, I didn't like speaking to anyone at all.

"I have a daughter about your age. Would you like to come and meet my family?" the man asked.

I shrugged.

"My wife is cooking dinner. Are you hungry, son?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Then come along, young lad." the man told me. "My name is Frederick Chase. I have a wife and three children. My oldest is eight years old."

I felt his arm wrap around my shoulders as he called a cab. I crawled in first and looked out of the window. I un-zipped my backpack and grabbed my stuff animal that real mom got me when I was about two. It was a teddy bear and I've kept it with me for the past three years. Both of my parents were in a car accident when I was five.

The taxi stopped and I got out with the nice man named Fredrick. I was staring at a white house that had a brown front door and red window shades. It was big and it had a huge front porch. There was a bench, little tables, and a swing.

Mr. Chase went inside the house with me trailing behind him. "Honey, I'm home!"

"There you are!" his wife walked in from the kitchen, I'm guessing. She noticed me and turned to look at the nice man. "Who is this?"

"I found him on the streets. He's on speaking terms though."

His wife smiled at me. "Why don't we get you cleaned up and ready for dinner? I hope you like lasanga."

I nodded, biting my lip. She leaned down and gave me a small hug, which I didn't hug her back. The wife smiled and walked back into the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron from hugging me. I was really dirty. I haven't taken a shower in two weeks. I told you the parents were mean to me and they never let me use their shower unless for emergencies.

"I'll get my daughter to show you around." Dr. Chase told me. "Annabeth, dear!"

"Yes, daddy?" a voice yelled from downstairs.

"Can you come downstairs for a minute?" he asked.

A young girl about my age came walking down the stairs. She had curly, blonde hair that was the length of her shoulders. She wore shorts and a green t-shirt that said, 'Goode Elementary School'. The one thing that made me shudder was her eyes. She had grey eyes that reminded me of storm clouds.

"Who's he?" she asked.

Frederick put an arm around me. "This is... what is your name, son?"

I didn't answer. I just looked around the house as they stared at me. The girl, Annabeth, smiled and said, "Green eyes. We'll call him green eyes since he has green eyes and black hair."

"Okay. Green eyes, will you go upstairs with Annabeth? She'll show you the bathroom."

Frederick gave me a warm smile and walked inside the kitchen. Annabeth stood in front of me and gave me a smile.

"Come on, Green eyes."

She grabbed my arm and I walked behind her up the stairs. I followed her into the bathroom and I took a look around. There was a shower, a bath tub, a sink, and a toilet. The bathroom I had at the other house, it only had a toilet and sink. There was nothing special like this one. Annabeth grabbed a towel from the bathroom cabinet and held it out for me to grab. I took it from her hands.

"Bath or shower?" she asked.

I shrugged. Annabeth bit her lip and let the water fill the tub. I watched as she turned around and smiled at me.

"I'll get you some clothes." And she walked out of the bathroom.

**So, what do you guys think?**

**And they're not going to stay eight years old for the whole story. They're going to get older, but for the first five chapters or so, they'll be eight. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	2. Weight of the World

**Hey everyone. Okay, I know that this story is similar to the story "I'm a Mute", but it's not the same story. The beginning is just similar. He's not abused, she's not abused, it's not like that. It's a completely different story. Trust me, I've read the story myself.**

**Thanks for reading. Enjoy the chapter.**

**Percy's POV:**

After I took a bath, Annabeth gave me some pajama pants and a grey t-shirt. I slipped them on and dried my hair off, leaving it messy. My bangs covered my eyes and I had no problem with that. I grabbed my other clothes and put them in the dirty laundry hamper.

When I walked out of the bathroom, Annabeth was walking from her room. "Hey green eyes! You got out just in time. Mom just got done with dinner. Come on!"

I stood there, mindlessly. She grabbed my hand and dragged me down the stairs. I followed her into the kitchen as I looked around the living room for the first time. I noticed that everyone was seated and they were waiting for me. I cautiously took a seat next to Annabeth and she smiled at me.

"Okay, this is my daddy who you already know. My mom, Christine and my two brothers, Matthew and Bobby." Annabeth explained to me, taking a bite out of her lasanga.

I stared at the food on my table. I looked up and saw Frederick looking at me while eating. The two twin brothers were eating and starting at me. Annabeth was talking with her mom about school or something like that. I felt uncomfortable in the situation, especially with people I don't know. I guess they're nice because they took me under their wing.

"Go ahead, green eyes. Taste it." he told me. "It's not going to kill you."

"I hope it doesn't." Christine laughed.

Annabeth watched me as I took a bite out of lasanga. I gulped the piece down and took another bite. This was the best thing I ever consumed! The best thing compared to this was-was... my mommy's homemade blue cookies. I remember eating them twenty-four seven and one time, I almost turned blue myself. My mom loved to cook, of what I remember of her.

"Slow down there, green eyes." Matthew said.

I saw that I already ate half my plate and she gave me a large piece. I guess she knew I haven't ate in the last few days. Those bags of chips didn't help at all.

"So green eyes... do you go to school?" Frederick asked.

I shook my head. I've never been to school in my life.

"Um, have any favorite sports?" he asked.

I shrugged. I've never touched a basketball or football or baseball.

"Green eyes doesn't talk much, daddy." Annabeth told him. Her blonde hair was pulled into a ponytail as she ate her lasagna. I found myself staring at her as she ate. "Hey, where is he going to sleep tonight or the rest of the time he's here?"

"Well, I figured since the boys had an extra bed in their room, he'll sleep in there." Christine said. "I mean, unless you wanted him to sleep in your room, Annabeth?"

"I don't care. I would probably bug him to death especially about math and art class." Annabeth laughed, taking the last bite of her lasagna.

"Are you hungry, green eyes?" Christine asked me.

I realized that I wasn't eating anymore. I was listening to their conversation. I nodded, taking a few more bites of her lasagna. The cheese and tomato sauce melted right under my tongue. I finished eating about a couple minutes later after the other kids left the table. I sat in my chair, wondering if I could go upstairs or not. At my old home, they had to dismiss me from the table, even though I never ate with them. They always ate in front of me, making me wanting the food more.

"Hey green eyes," someone whispered. I turned my head to see Annabeth looking from the doorway. "Follow me. I have something to show you."

I looked over at the window where the moon was up and the billion of stars were lighting the sky. I stood up, walking after Annabeth. She changed into a tank-top and pajama pants. Her blonde, curly hair was pulling into a ponytail just like it was at dinner time.

I followed her upstairs and she looked behind her to make sure I was still behind her. She gave a small smile and led me into her room, I'm guessing. It said 'Annabeth' on the door. Her room was painted a light purple and it had pictures of her family surrounding the entire room. It's been three years since I had my own room (I had to share a room with an older guy who made out with his girlfriend or had to live in the basement) at either house.

Annabeth grabbed my hand and pulled me to the window. She climbed onto the window seat and patted the seat next to her. I cautiously walked over to her and sat down. She was staring at the moon, which was high in the sky.

"You know, green eyes..." Annabeth turned to smile at me. "I've always loved the moon. It gave me hope that one day I would find a friend. Everyone in second grade made fun of me since I was taller than most of them or I was smart for my age. There's only two kids that like me. And they live in New Jersey. They visit us from time to time."

I reached over and awkwardly patted her shoulder. Annabeth turned her head and gave me a light smile. I shook my head and climbed down from the window seat. I started to walk out, but she called my name. I turned to look at her.

She walked over to me. "Will you ever talk to me?"

I shrugged, not knowing if I would or not.

"Well, I'll always be here if you want to talk or not. I mean, I may be an eight year old, but my mom says I'm very bright and mature for my age. Even though I can be annoying and funny at the other times!" Annabeth laughed.

I stood there, just looking at the girl in front of me. She sighed, grabbing something from her wrist. I looked at the thing in her hand. It was a bracelet that had an item on the chain. It was a small red heart.

"My mom gave it to me when I was born. I couldn't start wearing it until I was old enough. She gave it to me for my eighth birthday. I was always mess with it when I'm nervous." Annabeth told me.

I nodded, biting my lip. I was really tired and sleep, but I didn't want to be rude to the girl who was being really nice to me. She didn't even know me.

"Well, go to sleep, um..." she put her finger to her lip and gasped. "Seaweed Brain!"

I raised my eyebrows.

"Because your eyes make me think of the ocean! And since you don't talk, it makes my brothers think you have no brain! No offense." Annabeth laughed, covering her hand with her mouth.

I shrugged, not really caring. I felt like I didn't have a brain. I didn't know how to do math well or read (well because of dysexia, I think). It was harder for me, especially when I needed to know how to tell time or something like that.

Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder and leaned in to give me a hug, but I backed away. I looked away from her, but from the corner of my eye, I saw her bite her lip and shake her head.

"It's fine, Seaweed Brain. Night." then her bedroom door closed.

I walked to the brother's bedroom and I snuggled under the covers, pressing my head against a soft pillow. I haven't felt this at home since I was five years old, before my parents went on that trip. It was peaceful and fun with them around, now... it feels like everything is falling on my shoulders.

**Poor Percy :-( **

**Now you know that I'm not going to copy his story anymore. I'm not copying anything from "I'm a Mute." It may be similar, but it's not the same. He's not abused or anything like that.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	3. A Picture, a Tear, an Embrace

**Hey everyone.**

**I haven't updated in AGES! The truth is, FanFiction was down for a long period of time and it's finally back up. And my family has been going through some problems and it's now getting worse than I thought. If you could, please pray for my family. **

**I wasn't going to update, but since I already had the chapter uploaded, I just went ahead and posted it. I don't knew when I'm going to update again because all my stories are on my external hardrive and it's now like lost. **

**Anyways, I'm happy that I can update and post again. I hope to upload some other chapters in the next few days or weeks (depends on the family problem). It's tough and seems like every day gets worse.**

**Enough of my author's note, so I'll let you get to the story and I love you guys. Don't forget that!**

**Annabeth's POV:**

I didn't get a good night sleep last night. I sat on the window seat, staring at the full moon. It looked so powerful and it ruled the world. I thought about Seaweed Brain and why won't he talk to me? I then remember leaning my head against the window and falling asleep just like that.

I opened the door to my bedroom and noticed the boy's bedroom door was open. That meant the twins were already awake. But, I wonder about Seaweed Brain?

Cautiously, I stepped inside to room and saw a body lying in the sheets of the bed my parents let him use. Seaweed Brain was facing frontwards and his arms were behind his head. I blinked. Did I just see him muttering the words to a song?

"Seaweed Brain?" I said.

He turned his head to look at me, but said nothing.

"Do you want any breakfast?" I asked. I didn't even know if breakfast was ready or even made.

He shook his head no and turned over so his back was facing me.

"All right."

I walked down the stairs my house and I saw my brothers watching TV.

"Where is mom and daddy?" I asked them.

Matthew pointed to the kitchen door. Bobby spoke up, "They're in the kitchen."

"Thanks." I said, walking over to the door.

I heard yelling coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and noticed my parents. I stood there like an idiot, watching my parents shouting at each other and them getting up into each other's faces. My dad though, noticed me in the doorway and his face softened up.

"Annabeth..." my mother whispered. "Can you go see if Green eyes is awake?"

I didn't answer. I felt tears filling my eyes from watching my parents. I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. I turned around and began walking towards the stairs. I felt the weight of the world fall onto my shoulders. That was the fifth time this month I saw them fighting. I wonder how many they've had when I wasn't around.

I walked into the boy's bedroom and stood there in the middle of the room. Seaweed Brain rolled over and I felt the tears streaming down my face and I felt weak in front of him. I hated being weak in front of anyone, especially boys.

Seaweed Brain sat up and his messy, black hair was falling in front of his eyes. I couldn't handle the pain anymore. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. I cried into his shoulder and I felt his hands on my back. I didn't care that this was a boy I hardly knew, he still treated me as a friend.

After a couple minutes of crying my eyes out, I felt weak and exposed. I _hated _people seeing me weak. It was a fatal flaw, whatever that is. My mom told me that when she saw I was crying because of a boy I liked died in a fire. I haven't cried since then and that was two years ago, but seeing my parents fighting,: it felt like a bullet in my chest.

I then took a breath and lifted my head up to see Seaweed Brain's green eyes staring down into mine. His arms wrapped around me in a comforting way, the way my father used to do felt like he really cared about me. I do understand that we're eight years old, but remember I'm very mature for my age.

"I saw my parents fighting for the fifth time this month. It just hit me today, I guess." I whispered to him. "Thank you."

Seaweed Brain nodded, understanding why he was holding me. Out of nowhere, his hand came up and poked me in the stomach. I squealed, laughing as a smile crept onto his lips. I smiled back, finally getting him to open up.

Moments later, we were lying on his bed and we were playing thumb-war. I just beat him for the sixth time and he gave up. I laughed, pressing my cheek against his pillow. He was lying next to me and I felt safe for one of the first times in my life. It felt different, especially since I hardly knew him.

Everything was ruined when I heard a throat cleared behind us. I rolled over to see my dad, standing in the doorway.

"Annabeth, we're going to the store. Can you go get dressed?" he asked.

I stood up as Seaweed Brain sat up in the bed. "Yes, daddy."

"You too, Green eyes."

_Seaweed Brain _nodded, standing up and grabbing his jeans off the floor.

"We're going to get you some new clothes." my dad told him.

He nodded again, grabbing a clean shirt for the clothes my mom gave him. My dad left after that and Seaweed Brain stood beside me, already dressed. How come boys get dressed so fast? I need to ask my mom that.

I walked into my bedroom, grabbing a pair of jeans from my drawers and slipping them on. I pulled on a purple polo and some purple converse. I loved the color purple as you can see.

"Annabeth, you ready?" my mother asked.

I shook my head. "Can you put my hair up?"

"Of course, sweetheart."

She walked over and sat on my bed, grabbing my brush off my dresser. She started to brush through my curls and her fingers ran through my hair.

"Annabeth, what you saw downstairs was a misunderstanding, okay?" my mother said.

What about all the other times? "Okay." I whispered.

"All done. I've always loved your hair in a ponytail."

I smiled, walking out of my bedroom after grabbing my book. It was a picture book of all the amazing architecture in Athens, Greece. I had a thing for architecture and I know I'm eight years old, but how come I'm the only one who has an A in math and art?

My family and I got into the car, which was a van. I asked my daddy to get it when he took me to get a new car. My father was an architect as my mother was a nurse. Let's just say, we had some money in the back for new items.

Seaweed Brain sat next to me in the back, my brothers were in the middle, and like always, my parents were riding in the front. My dad was driving us to the mall. I groaned. I hated shopping, especially for new clothes. I never knew what to pick!

The boy next to me was surprised as the radio turned on and the speakers were right behind him. His hand came up and slammed onto the seat.

I laughed softly and whispered, "Can I have my hand back?"

He looked down and noticed his hand clutching mine. He let go, turning away probably blushing like crazy. I knew my face was burning up.

I then remembered my question. "Hey mom?"

"Yes?"

"Why do boys get dressed so fast?" I asked, smiling sweetly at my brothers and Seaweed Brain, who was looking at me with a funny look on his face. I just smiled and turned to look at my mother, waiting for her answer.

**How do you think the shopping is going to go? Do you think that Percy will open up to Annabeth or anybody?**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I would love to get to hundred reviews and it might make a smile go onto my face :-) I hope to update as soon as I can. I love you guys! And please, pray for my family. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	4. The Knight and Princess of the House

**Hey guys! **

**I started writing this chapter in my head (or brain) and decided just to continue writing/thinking it. It kept knocking the side of my head, trying to get out and... I caved. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. This one has to be my favorite of the story so far. **

**PERCY'S POV:**

The Chases were taking me to go shopping.

At the mall.

The place I hate.

Whenever I go to the mall, it's only to get my foster parents clothes or their children clothes. I was always stuck with the hand-me-downs or whatever they're called. There was one other family besides this one that treated me like their child and they were 'The Graces'.

When we got to the mall, I felt like everyone was staring at me. It was like they knew who I was and they knew that I had nobody. Right then, Annabeth came over to me after talking with her mom and grabbed my hand. I felt myself blush because no girl has held my hand... or want to. They always run away saying I'm dirty or I'm bad luck.

Annabeth tugged at my hand. "You know, my mom said you can buy anything you want. I asked her because I know you don't have money. I wanted to be nice and be a friend, just like you were to me earlier today."

I felt a smile tugging at the edge of my lips.

"Seaweed Brain, I would really like to hear your voice one day. It's not a bad thing."

I nodded.

"I think you're ignoring me half the time, but knowing you nod your head, it makes me wonder if you are actually listening to me." Annabeth finished, looking down at our hands. She smiled at me and followed her parents.

I walked beside her as I saw kids our age start walking over. There was two girls and two boys. Annabeth started to freak out when she saw them.

One girl walked over and laughed at her, "Aw, Annabeth's got a boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend. He's a friend."

"Aw, look at them! What's his name?" another girl asked.

"I don't know." Annabeth mumbled.

The main girl smiled and poked Annabeth in the head, "You have a crush on him!"

"No, I don't! He's a friend!" she replied.

The two boys laughed at me. "What's on his head?"

"It's his hair." Annabeth defended me.

"It looks like a rats nest."

She shrugged. "I think it looks nice."

"Aw, Annabeth likes him!" the other girl laughed. "You like a boy who has a rats nest for hair and looks like a mud pit!"

I then was fed up with everything. I pushed down the one boy that was messing with Annabeth. She jumped back and grabbed her mother's hand. Frederick grabbed me by the shoulders, but I felt my anger rising. They do not treat my friend like that. I protect my friends and make sure they are safe. The two girls started tearing up and said sorry to Annabeth. She was speechless and nodded just like I do. I almost felt a smile edging on my lips. The two boys did the same and said sorry to me. I just nodded and the four walked off towards their parents.

Frederick kneeled in front of me and grabbed me by the shoulders. "Green eyes, didn't your parents teach you that fighting is not the answer?"

I felt my eyes start tearing up. I shook my head.

"Frederick, I don't think he has parents. Why do you think you found him on the streets?" Christine offered to her husband.

I nodded. Frederick was open-mouthed and said I'm sorrry to me. He gave me a hug and I walked back over to Annabeth, grabbing her hand again. She smiled.

We began walking again and Annabeth pointed at every store, giving me the names. I had a hard time reading them, but I think it's because I'm dyslexic (whatever that is). I walked beside her, but Christine grabbed Annabeth's other hand and took her into a store for girls. She turned around and gave me a smile as I watched her.

Frederick took me into the boy's stores and Bobby was looking at t-shirts. Matthew was looking at jeans and the man who found me brought me into the back of the store. I noticed some jeans I liked hanging on the... whatever it is and grabbed them. I showed them to Frederick and he smiled, taking them from my hands.

Bobby brought over some shirts that were my size and held his hand up. "High-five dude."

I gave him a high-five and he laughed, handing his father my shirts. Frederick bought everything and checked his watch. It was time to go,

When we walked out of the store, Annabeth and her mom came walking out. It looked like they got some clothes because Annabeth had some bags in her hands.

"Guess what, mom got me a new polo! It's purple, my favorite color, but it has white and purple stripes!" Annabeth smiled. "I also had some sugar that gets me hyper."

I nodded. That must of explained everything.

"Christine, why'd you give her sugar?"

His wife shrugged. "She deserved it."

I walked over to Annabeth and grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. Annabeth's head started bobbing back and forth, I almost felt like laughing. It was a funny moment. She was even laughing and she started doing it to me. Our heads hit each other's and we both groaned, our hands going to our foreheads. I felt a laugh in my mouth that wasn't coming out.

"Go ahead, Seaweed Brain. You can laugh." Annabeth stuck her tongue out. "You know you want to. Come on, Seaweed-"

I cut her off because I started laughing for the first time in my life. My laughs echoed in my ears because it felt nice to laugh. The Chases cheered and Bobby yelled, "We got him to laugh!". Annabeth wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a hug. I hugged her back and kept laughing as she kept making funny faces.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Today was a good day. It was the first time I heard Seaweed Brain laugh. It was melody to my ears (I think thats what mom said). I walked into my bedroom, throwing my bag down and hanging up my new polo. I decided to check on daddy because he looked stressed, whatever that means. I may be smart, but I'm not the smartest kid on the planet.

When I went downstairs, I heard something from the kitchen. They were fighting again? I walked towards the kitchen door and opened the door, slightly to see what was going on.

My dad was sitting in a chair. "I'm happy that we had Green eyes today. He saved Annabeth."

"It was almost like he was her knight and shining armor, wasn't it? The way he defended her and pushed down that boy for her." my mom smiled.

He laughed. "I think Green eyes has a crush on our daughter."

My eyes widened and my mom giggled. "I think they'll make a good couple when they get older. They already look cute together."

I shut the door because I was blushing like a storm. Did my parents really think I would date Seaweed Brain? I mean, I don't even know anything he likes or doesn't like. I don't even know his name! I shuddered from the thought when we were older and began walking up the stairs. Bobby, my little brother came running in his underwear.

"Ew! Put some clothes on, would you?" I asked.

Matthew ran in after him, wearing the same exact thing. "No!"

"Mom! Bobby and Matthew were running around naked at our neighbor's house!" I shouted and ran up the stairs when I heard my mom's yelling.

I walked into my bedroom, slipped some pajamas on and decided to check on my brothers to make sure they get in trouble. They shouldn't be running around in their underwear anyways. The one thing I did notice that Seaweed Brain didn't do it.

So I decided to check on my friend. I walked over to the boy's room and slightly opened the door.

Seaweed Brain sat on his bed, frontwards. He was staring at the ceiling. I smiled at him and walked over, lying next to him. I grabbed his hand again and for some reason, it felt nice.

"It was nice hearing you laugh." I told him.

He nodded, agreeing with me.

"Will I ever hear you talk?" I asked.

He shrugged, probably not knowing.

"Okay. I guess I have to deal with laughing for the rest of our lives." I teased.

Seaweed Brain gave a small laugh and turned to look at me. I looked up and smiled at me. I felt his breath when I pressed my cheek against his shoulder.

"Thank you for defending me today. I thought it was very nice." I told him.

He nodded.

"I guess from now on you're my knight and shining armor." I smiled.

"Annabeth," Seaweed Brain whispered into my ear.

I felt myself smile and sat up, looking down at him.

"Annabeth..." he gulped. "My name is Percy."

"Hi, Percy." I said, finally knowing his real name. "My knight and shining armor."

He nodded. "Annabeth, my princess."

I smiled and bit my lip, nodding. Percy and Annabeth.

The knight and princess of the Chase house.

**He finally talked! And it was to Annabeth, the one and only.**

**Okay, the next chapter is going to be when they are ****fourteen years old****. I wanted the first couple of chapters to be when they were younger so you could get an idea when he came along, how they became friends and the first time he talked to her. **

**Pretty much, they were like memories of when they were little.**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	5. Anniversary Problems

**I think people will enjoy this chapter ;-). **

**I did read some reviews that said keep them younger longer, but don't worry, there will be some memories in some other chapters of when they were younger, just now they're fourteen. **

**I hope you enjoy fourteen year-old Annabeth and fourteen year-old Percy. :-)**

**Percy's POV:**

_The yells, screams, and cries were endless. We sat there, sitting in a small bathtub as the earthquake continued. My foster parents were trying to get us to safety, but we ran into the bathroom to hide when the earthquake got worse. I was about six years old as my foster-siblings as I called them, hid next to me. _

_The girl whose name was Thalia, had her head dug into my shoulder as we hid in the bathtub. She was about a few months younger than me, but she looked older. She had black, short hair with blue eyes. I used to think she was pretty, but we've become closer like brother and sister relationship so I haven't had a crush on her ever since. _

_Nico sat on my left, crying into his knees. He was only three so he didn't understand what was happening. Thalia and I hardly could understand. I was worried that I would have to into another foster home because if this earthquake gets any worse, they would have to give me up. They won't have enough money to take care of three children especially one that wasn't even theirs. I was already packed and ready to get put back into the orph-orphanage. _

_My foster-parents came running in and grabbed all of us. The ceiling collasped where we were sitting and we would of been crushed to death if they haven't came and got us. The Graces were running towards to the front of the house, but the door was jammed shut from the ceiling collasping. I looked around the house and grabbed Thalia's hand, running to the back of the house._

_"Percy! Thalia!" the mom cried. "Come back here!"_

_"Jackson, get your butt back here!" the father yelled in his angry tone._

_Thalia tried to stop, but I held her hand tighter. She tried to pull away, but I pushed her against a wall to make her look at me. _

_"Percy, please!" Thalia begged. _

_I pointed to the backyard. "We need to run, now. Thalia, please trust me!"_

_Thalia didn't believe me, but grabbed my hand again. I pulled her onto the back porch, and jumped out of the house before the roof started to collapse. Thalia and I landed on the grass with a thud and she groaned in pain, holding her wrist. I had to get her out of here. We heard screams from inside and Thalia stood up, running back to the house._

_"NO!" I yelled._

_The house's roof started cracking and Thalia stopped in her place. The roof started to collaspe from one end to the next end. I grabbed Thalia by the waist and pulled her towards the pool. We jumped into the pool and our heads poked out of the water. We watched in horror as the house collasped in front of us. Thalia had tears on her cheeks. There was another crash and the ground roared, making trees fall into the yard. We swam to the steps and ran out from the pool, running into the woods. _

_It wasn't my smartest idea as trees kept falling behind, in front, and the side of us. I know I was only six, but I had escape plans. I learned them in the orphanage from the lesson- oh, never mind. _

_Thalia ran behind me, trying to catch up with me. "Percy!" _

_I turned around and didn't see her behind me. I heard a scream and I whipped around, seeing Thalia being carried by her dad. The side of his face was bloody and he was running to the.. front of the house._

_"No! What are you doing?" I yelled. _

_They ran towards the front of the house. I heard tires screeching and I watched as his car drove away without me. The Graces left me behind in the woods. I took a moment to realize that I had to run before the earthquake got worse. I ran towards some light and kept running until I stopped on the side of a sidewalk._

_I sat on the ground, feeling sweat and blood and tears running down my face. I was tired and cold and hungry. _

I woke up from the nightmare when I felt someone shaking me. I rubbed my face with my knuckles and opened my eyes. Annabeth stood above me, staring at me with her starling grey eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose, looking around my room.

"Seaweed Brain, are you okay?" she asked, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I sighed, closing my eyes. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours. My mom told me to come wake up. You were mumbling in your sleep, saying stuff about... like no, no, stop." Annabeth told me.

I cursed silently and rolled over on my side. Annabeth hasn't gave up on me from the moment I first came into her house, and that was six years ago. She's the one who got me to talk for the first time in months. She's the one who got me to start having a good time with people, and not just her family, her friends too.

Now, we're both fourteen and in eighth grade, almost graduating from junior high.

Annabeth began rubbing my back, like she always did when I had an nightmare. It was always about my past. None of the Chases know about why I escaped from my last foster home and none of them needed to know. Frederick and Christine Chase are some of nicest people you could ever meet. I mean, how many people do you know that take up eight-year old kids from the street? It takes courage and love.

"Aren't you glad it's Winter break?" Annabeth asked after a moment of silence.

I nodded, taking a deep breath. "The best part is catching up on your sleep."

"Now, that's just you, Jackson." she joked, poking me in the stomach.

I smiled lightly and closed my eyes again. I felt her lean over and take my hand, intertwining our fingers. We've always been close, no matter what. I would always protect her and have her back as she would for me. Since we were eight years old, no one has broken us apart and no one could. We were that close that we would go together or not at all.

"Happy Anniversary, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth whispered into my ear.

I opened one eye and smiled at her. "Happy Anniversary, Wise Girl."

"I have a surprise for you."

The radio suddenly turned on and our favorite song 'Everything' by Lifehouse started to play. It reminded us of our friendship, saying that we're everything to each other. I will say one thing, she is everything to me.

I rubbed my thumb over her knuckles. "I have a surprise for you, too."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow when I sat up. I slipped out from under the covers, going into the middle of the room. I held my hand out, smiling like an idiot. She laughed and took my hand, standing up. I brought her close to me and rested my hands on her waist. Annabeth's hands were locked behind my neck.

Oh, and before you get too excited and squeal, saying 'they're going to kiss'- nah, we always do this for our anniversaries. We've been best friends for exactly six years today and it literally changed the way my life was.

"I'm glad that nightmare didn't ruin everything." Annabeth said, smiling. "I was wondering when we were going to do our dance routine. I remember when we were nine and we first thought of this and you didn't know where to put your hands."

"I was nine! What else was I suppose to do?" I asked, spinning her around.

She laughed. "Hmm, I don't know, ask me!"

I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on her waist again. Annabeth leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. I hugged her back and pulled back, turning off the radio as the door opened. Christine stuck her head in and smiled at us.

"Happy Anniversary." Christine said. "I know it's kind of a big deal to you guys so I decided to make you breakfast."

"Great, I'm starving!" Annabeth yelled, running out the door.

Christine smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up as she walked out the door. I smirked and rolled my eyes while grabbing my jeans of the floor. I slipped them on before walking out of the room and down the stairs, to eat some breakfast.

As I grabbed some pancakes, Frederick (Mr. Chase) cleared his throat, signaling us to keep quiet. "I wanted to say two things. First, Happy Anniversary to Percy and Annabeth. We were so incredibly generous of you being a part of our family and being Annabeth's friend. We are lucky to have you in the family."

Annabeth blushed as I smirked and Christine smiled at us.

"And second," Frederick began. "Tomorrow night, we are having my boss and his family over for a dinner party."

"You can wear casual or dress clothes." Christine interupted before smiling at her husband.

Mr. Chase continued, "His wife, Thresea and his two daughters, Rebecca and Rachel are coming with him too."

Bobby and Matthew started to grin. "How old are they?" they both asked and glared at each other.

"Sorry, boys. They are Percy and Annabeth's age. Rebecca is twelve and Rachel is fourteen." Christine answered.

Annabeth looked over at her mother, asking her something with eye contact. Her eyes widened and noticed I was staring at her. Annabeth briefly smiled and ate some more bacon. I shrugged and took some bites of my pancakes, drinched with syrup.

**Annabeth's POV:**

I know exactly why my mother gave me that look.

It was the one and only, Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

The girl who bullied me all through elementary school.

**Uh-oh. **

**What do you think is gonna happen at the dinner? **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. The next chapter is WAAYY better than this one. **


	6. The Dinner Party Part One

**Hey everyone :-)**

**Sorry about not updating frequently, but I'm having a really stressful time right now. I should be updating again, maybe by the end of this week... I don't really know. **

**I hope you enjoy the chapter and review. **

**Annabeth's POV:**

I stared at myself in the mirror as I fixed my dress. Ugh, I hated wearing dresses, especially around when the word 'party' is involved. The last time I wore a dress to a dinner party, someone accidentaly spilled their plate and it landed on me. I got potatoes on my chest, peas went down my dress slip, and I was embarrased like heck.

I've never been a fan of dresses ever since.

There was a knock on my bedroom door, and I turned around to see the boy with sea green eyes, sticking his head through the crack. I cocked my head to the side and smiled, letting him know that he could come in.

Percy let himself in and closed the door behind him, leaning against the back of the door. I looked into the mirror again and messed with my hair that was straightened so it made it look longer.

"Do I look okay?" I asked, messing with the front of the blue dress. I pulled it up higher to make it feel less uncomfortable. "I think it shows too much."

Percy walked forward and stood behind me, resting his chin on my shoulder. "I think you're okay, Annabeth. You look pretty."

"Thank you." I blushed lightly. "And you look handsome."

He wore dark jeans and a brown button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and to conclude his typical outfit, he wore black vans. His hair was tousled and un-tamed (like always). His green eyes had a lot of emotion trapped inside.

"What's on your mind, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, turning around. I brushed his bangs back to see his orbs better. They were brighter than the ocean.

Percy sighed, "Why did you look at your mother weirdly last night?"

"Why are you avoiding my question?" I retorted.

"Why are you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed deeply and leaned forward, resting my head in the crook of his neck. He was always a couple inches taller than me.

"You know my dad's boss's daughter's?" I asked. He nodded and casually rubbed my back. "Um, his daughter Rachel was my childhood bully. She made fun of me because I was smarter than most kids and I paid attention well and understood things better. The kids made fun of me because I was friends with you."

"Why you didn't tell me earlier?"

"You never asked." I laughed softly. "I never thought I had to tell you until now."

"How come I've never met her?"

"Because I threatened her." I said.

Percy pulled back and started to laugh, grinning like an idiot. "You threatened her?" I nodded. "And how'd you do that?"

"I said to find someone else to make fun of because I would tell the principal." I laughed. "I was only in third grade so I didn't have nothing else to tell her."

"Annabeth... You should be a rebel someday." Percy teased, poking me in the ribs.

I shot him a quick glare. "Per-"

"Annabeth! Percy! Can you guys come downstairs?" my mom yelled from downstairs.

Percy walked towards the door and opened it, "We'll be right down!" He turned around and smiled at me. "Are you coming?"

"I'll be down in a minute. I'm changing my dress. This is too revealing." I explained, walking towards my closet.

"All right." then he closed the door behind him.

I pulled out my real dress and smiled at myself as I admired it. This was the only dress I liked wearing. It wasn't revealing; it wasn't too short. I was perfectly happy with wearing this dress.

I slipped off my blue strapless dress and let it fall to the floor as I slipped on my other dress. I grabbed my red converse and tied those on my feet before looking in the mirror. I smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear as I walked out of my room.

**PERCY'S POV:**

I was waiting downstairs for Annabeth as she changed her dress. I thought the blue one looked pretty on her, but then I realized it was too low and Annabeth don't do low-cut. I turned around as I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You look handsome, Percy." Christine told me, smiling.

I smiled back and realized everyone was dressed. Frederick wore dress pants and a light blue button-up shirt. I noticed dress shoes on his feet. Matthew had black pants and a lime green button-up shirt. Bobby wore black pants and a pink button-up shirt.

How come everyone is wearing button-up shirts? I mean, I am, but that's because that's all I have of nice, dress up clothes.

I then saw what Christine was wearing. She had a evergreen knee-length, strapless dress and black high heels. I still can't believe how women can wear those things? They look like they hurt.

"You look beautiful, love." Mr. Chase told her, kissing her cheek.

Christine smiled. "Thank you."

Bobby and Matthew were playing on their Nintendo DS's on the bottom of the stairs when I heard footsteps from the hallway. We all looked up and I swear, I couldn't breathe.

Annabeth stood wearing a red knee-length, one-shoulder dress with her signature red converse. She smiled at me for my opinion. I blinked rapidly and grinned at her like there was no tomorrow. Wise Girl walked down the stairs as the door bell rang. Annabeth stood by my side, looping her arm through mine. I smiled at her and kissed her forehead. She sighed confidently and leaned her head against my shoulder.

Mr. Chase straightened his shirt as he opened the door and smiled at his boss. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Dare, welcome to our home."

"Tone down the formal attitude." Christine whispered.

Annabeth and I both began to snicker than she turned around, shushing us. We shut our mouth and stiffled our laughs.

Mr. Dare wore dress pants (just like Frederick) and a dark blue button-up shirts with dress shoes. Do these men always dress... materials? His wife, Thresea was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress and black heels that really looked hard to stand, walk, or do any movement in. Women are so- never mind.

"Hello, Frederick. My wife, Thresea and our two girls, Rachel and Rebecca." Mr. Dare said, giving a smile to all of us.

Rebecca was wearing a purple cocktail dress and another pair of high heels. Good god! And Rachel wore an aquamarine cocktail dress and blue high heels. Holy crap, does every girl in this family wear _high _heels?

I have to say, Annabeth, is the prettiest girl in the whole room.

Frederick stood beside Christine and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Mr. Dare, this is my family. Our sons Bobby and Matthew. Our beautiful daughter Annabeth and our adopted son, Percy."

I grinned at the sound of my name. Did I mention they adopted me into the family? Annabeth tightened her grip on my arm as Rachel and Rebecca walked behind their parents to the dining room. Annabeth kept her arm looped through mine as we walked into the dining room. I pulled out of her chair like a gentleman and she smiled, sitting down in her chair. I sat next to her on my left and guess who sat on my right? Rachel.

This is going to be a long night.

**Aw, poor Percy. He has to sit between his best friend (or ?) and the girl who bullied Annabeth. **

**I enjoyed writing what everyone was wearing and the first part of the chapter of Percy and Annabeth talking. **

**The next part should be out by the end of the school week or this weekend. I have no idea, but I'm writing both parts right now so maybe it might be sooner. **

**Review and you'll get the second part! The second part will be longer!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	7. The Dinner Party Part Two

**Here is the second part of the dinner! I have a question: Do I sound like a dude when I'm doing Percy's POV? **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I watched as my mother and father brought out all the food. I was so nervous about seeing Rachel again, but it seemed like she was putting it all behind, unless she was acting like nothing happened. I rolled my eyes when I saw Rachel flipping her hair back and asked Percy a question. He looked over at her and laughed at her question (I'm guessing) and she smiled at him.

I cleared my throat on accident. Everyone looked at me, including the devil herself and my best friend. "Um... what are we having for dinner, Mom?"

My parents looked at me like I was crazy. The food was on the table and I could see what we had. There was chicken, pork, mash potatoes, vegatables, and a cheescake was sitting in the oven as I speak. I felt really stupid.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I answered, grabbing the bowl of mash potatoes and took a spoonful. I passed it over to my dad who passed me the pork. I was a pork kind of a girl. After all the food was passed around, Mr. Dare brought up an interesting topic.

"So, you say Percy is your adopted son?" he asked, eyeing at my best friend.

My dad nodded and Percy answered, "Yea. I've been here for a few years and they just decided to adopt me."

"Well, you are a handsome young lad." Mrs. Dare told him. He smiled soflty and his eyes wandered to mine, his green eyes staring into mine. "How old are you?"

"Fourteen." he answered, still staring at me. I smiled at him and noticed his bangs covering his eyes again. I reached up and brushed the bangs from his face, being able to gaze into his eyes much better.

Mrs. Dare turned to me. "Your father tells me that you guys have been friends since you were eight."

"Yes ma'am." I said. "We just celebrated being-friends-for-six-years anniversary."

Rebecca then spoke up. "I've never heard of an anniversary like that."

"It's something we made up just for us." I replied.

"I think it's stupid." Rachel smirked. Her red hair was curled and it surrounded her face way better than mine. She flipped her hair again and smiled sweetly at Percy.

"No one asked your opinion, Rachel." I said bitterly.

"Annabeth," my parents warned me.

I rolled my eyes. Rachel smiled at them and said, "It's fine."

My parents smiled at her and shot me a look to be nicer. If she wasn't going to be nice to me, I'm not being nice to her. I don't play like that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked over. Percy was smiling at me and I just smiled, letting him know I was fine, even though I wasn't.

His green eyes stared into mine and I was surprised to see a lot of emotion trapped inside. I didn't want to start a conservation, so I just took another bite into my pork. It was really good, and I could practically feel the pork melt under my tongue.

Percy was eating some mash potatoes as Bobby yelled, "Annabeth and Percy kissing in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Matthew joined in, "First came love, then came marriage, then came a baby in a baby carriage!"

Percy and I both choked up our food, spilling it all over the table. My chewed up pork flew out of my mouth and onto the plate of vegetables, and Percy spit his food out into his napkin, which was the smart thing to do, but I was to occupied of glaring at my brother as he started the song.

My parents were surprised by our sudden outburst. I smiled weakly at my mom who looked furious and my dad was apogilizing about our rude behaivor. I mean, come on! Bobby and Matthew decided to sing about us in love and getting married while we had guests, which made Percy and I choke on our food.

"Boys, what did I say about singing at the dinner table?" my mom told them sweetly.

Matthew frowned. "Sorry, Mommy."

"We won't do it again." Bobby said, having his little smirk on his face. It was pointed exactly at me and I felt embarrased.

WHAT THE HECK?

They won't even get in trouble for- ugh, this is what I get for being the older sibling. The younger siblings get everything they want and the parents can't even see right through their evil schemes of planning to embarrass their older brother or sister. And in my case, their sister.

"Sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Dare." I said then mumbled, "These little punks never get in trouble."

Percy took a drink of his drink, swallowing the mash potatoes that were stuck in his throat. He was still choked up from the sudden song that Bobby and Matthew decided to sing for us. I was taking big gulps of my water, trying to taste what was left of my dignity.

"So... Annabeth, where are you going for high school?" Rebecca asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back. I had no problem with Rebecca. She treated me with respect and I enjoyed not getting made fun every day during elementary school. "Um, I'm thinking about going to that all girls broading school down in Manhattan. I want a good scholarship to a good college, and it seems like that school has great academic courses and architecture classes."

"I'm guessing you want to be an architect?" Mrs. Dare asked.

I nodded. "It's my dream. I've had good practice with drawing and blueprints helping my dad design the new building for your new office, Mr. Dare. It's coming along great."

He smiled. "That's exactly what I wanted to hear."

"I hope it satisfied you." I said.

I felt his gaze on me and I turned my head to smile at him. Percy grinned back and took a bite of his pork, eyeing his glass in front of him, in case if Bobby and Matthew decided to have other surprises up their sleeves.

"Since we talked about where Annabeth is going, where are you heading Percy?" Mrs. Dare turned towards him.

He clasped his hands together and sighed. "I haven't decided. I'm thinking about going to Goode High School, since my friend and I are thinking about joining the swim team."

"Swim?" my dad's boss asked.

Percy nodded. "I love to swim and from what Annabeth tells me, I'm pretty fast."

They turned their heads towards me and I took a gulp of my water. "He is. I've never seen anyone as fast as he is, and I'm surprised from what I've seen in gym class."

"Hey!" he yelled.

I smiled innocently at him and patted his arm. "It's the truth, Seaweed Brain."

"Shut up, Wise Girl." Percy said, rolling his eyes.

"Where are you going, Rachel?" I asked, trying to be nice.

Rachel brushed her red, long hair behind her shoulder. "I want to become a designer. I like to design jackets and dresses. My friend asked me for her wedding that she wants me to design her wedding gown and wants it to be orginal."

I was shocked about her hidden talent. Percy was surprised by the way she talked about her love for designing clothes. I guess she loved something other than shoes and boys.

"Rebecca wants to be my assistant. We work on designs together, but she likes to design jackets better than anything." Rachel explained.

Rebecca smiled, agreeing with her sister. "I like to add buttons and fun, different designs onto the same old jacket to make them into original cloth. I enjoy making them, than drawing them on a piece of paper."

"I know!" I exclaimed. "It's much easier to build or make the material you want, instead of actually drawing it on a paper or blueprint. I mean, I enjoy drawing on the blueprints, it's just so much easier when they're finally done and you get to seem them come alive."

Rachel nodded, laughing. "Exactly! That's why I take an old dress to design on so I don't have to sew a huge new one to make it."

I laughed along with her, finally seeing the real Rachel. She wasn't that bad when she wasn't around her friends. Percy sat between us, staring at his hands awkwardly. I think he was surprised to see us agreeing on something, instead of strangling each other. I'm guessing he was relieved so he wouldn't have to pry me off of her.

My parents were talking with their parents, the men trying to decide when they were going to have their next meeting about the new designs of the new building. My dad told him with me and him working on it, it should be done by next month. It was going to be huge with all new artifacts.

His boss didn't look excited about hearing the month part. "Next month? How long have you guys been working on it?"

"We've been working on it for quite a while. It's not easy to draw a life-size blueprint. Annabeth and I have been trying to work on it with both our schedules." My dad explained.

Mr. Dare raised an eyebrow. "I understand that it takes long to draw a blueprint, but next month? The advisors were expecting the blueprints by next week!"

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?"

"I thought I mentioned it in our last meeting."

My dad ran his hands through his hair. "I wasn't there. I told you that I had to go to this dinner on that night with-"

"Frederick, if these blueprints aren't on my desk by next week, I'll be screwed."

My dad sighed. "What am I suppose to do?"

"Get those blueprints on my desk by next Friday."

That caught my full attention and I stopped my conversation with Percy about the surprise event from Bobby and Matthew. I looked over and stared at my father's face.

"Dad, Percy and I have graduation that week. We're both helping setting up the gym."

"Annabeth, I'm going to need you to miss out some activities."

"That's the last week of school! I can't miss out on any activities that week." I shouted.

Percy grabbed my shoulder. "Wise Girl-"

"No!" I said. "Dad, I can't miss the last week of school!"

"I'm sure your school will understand."

I stared at him in disbelief. He would rather his daughter miss out on her eighth grade graduation, the steps towards to high school for his stupid blueprint? I understand that he could get fired, but he can finish it by himself.

"Can you finish it by yourself?" My mom asked, trying to get me some free time.

My dad stared at me. "I'm going to need your help."

"Then why not after school? Why do I have to miss actual school hours? It's a stupid blueprint, for heaven's sake!" I yelled.

My father slammed his hands on the table, standing up. I flinched at the sight of his face and the sound of his voice, "That is it! You are grounded! Go to your room!"

"But Dad-" I started.

"No buts! Go to your room now, Annabeth!"

I stood up, walking up the stairs angry. I walked into my bedroom and slammed the door shut on purpose. I was furious that he even consider- it's my eighth grade graduation! All week we're going to be taking pictures, setting up the gym, having a field day, and just having a day filled with memories with teachers and students.

There was a knock on my door and I rubbed my face for any tears that shed. The door opened slightly and Percy slid in, closing the door behind him. His green eyes stared into mine as if he was having a silent conversation with me.

"I promised Mrs. Roberts that I was going to help next week." I said. "What am I going to do now?"

"I'll explain everything to all your teachers." he told me.

I looked down. "I was looking forward to designing the gym for our graduation. I can't believe that my own father is making me miss my graduation!"

"Hey, at least it's not high school."

I looked up and stared up at him, my arms crossed above my chest. Percy closed his mouth, understanding that I wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I can't believe that he grounded you. It was his fault for not finishing the blueprint. I mean, he had all this time to finish it, but he was doing other things that weren't as important." Percy explained.

I smiled. "At least someone knows where I'm coming from."

"If anything, I can miss school and stay here with you, Wise Girl."

"Thanks for the offer, Perce, but I don't want you getting in trouble."

Percy shrugged. "I don't really care."

"This is why I love you, Seaweed Brain." I whispered, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around his waist, leaning my head against his chest.

"I love you too, Wise Girl." Percy whispered back, his arms wrapping around my back. "I love you too."

I smiled against his chest and sunk deeper into his warmth. He was always warm and always by my side, no matter what. No one could break us apart, no matter how hard they tried.

At that moment, there was another knock on my door and without me answering, my father and mother walked into my rooom, shocked to see Percy and I hugging each other like there was no tomorrow. Our arms unraveled from each other, standing off to the side. I know we've been friends since we were eight, it was just uncomfortable since my mom asked me if I had feelings for Percy, my best friend.

And guess what my answer was: yes.

**:-) Annabeth likes Percy, and you guys officially know. **

**Review and tell me what you guys think! I enjoyed writing this chapter for two reasons: one because Annabeth and Rachel got along and two, because you find out that Annabeth likes her best friend. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	8. Late Night Snack

**Hey everyone.**

**I am officially done with school... for this year. It was a pain in the butt and struggle to get through, but I managed to make it through the year from the help of my family, my friends, and my fans. **

**I'm dealing with a situation right now: I'm losing fans on my youtube site. I'm not very happy about that because I work my tail off to get the chapters/episodes and I hardly get any replies. The most comments are on like trailers but when the actual series comes out, they stop commenting. **

**Anyways, hate to throw that all on you, but I had to get it out. Now, I'm done with complaints and ready to write an amazing chapter for you guys! Do you agree?**

**Enough of my author's note. Enjoy the chapter!**

It was late Saturday night, and I was digging through the refridgerator, trying to find something to eat. My luck was just running out.

"Annabeth?" someone asked from the kitchen door.

I quickly turned around, hiding the leftover chicken from last night behind my back. "Dad...?"

My father stood in his pajama pants and t-shirt, rubbing his eyes to realize what was behind my back. He gave a slight smile and I felt my dignity go down to a lower-level. We haven't been on talking terms ever since he grounded me and forced me to work on his blueprint for work. Turns out, we finished it in time so I got to go to the last day of school and enjoy the dance and got to graduation from eighth grade.

I'm officially an ninth grader and in high school. Good god.

My dad walked towards the cabinet and grabbed two cups. He went to another cabinet and grabbed the Oreo cookies. I realized what he was doing. It was our old snack at nighttime. When I was younger and couldn't sleep- we had this telepathy that could tell us when the other's awake- and we would come downstairs and eat Oreo cookies and drink milk.

I went to sit down at a bar-stool as my father grabbed the milk out of the fridge. I smiled as he poured us milk into a glass. I opened the cookie box and grabbed one, dipping it into my milk. He closed the fridge and sat next to me as we enjoyed our late night snack.

I was sick of the silence. "So, are we on speaking terms now or we still giving each other the silent treatment?"

"Annabeth," he dipped a cookie into his milk. "I do not enjoy not talking to you. You have this personality and sense of humor about you that would make me smile in a decade."

"Then how come you treat me like a child?" I asked. "Look at me, I'm not a child. I'm a fourteen year old girl who's on her way to face the life in high school. I'm not the little girl who would hold your hand whenever we go to the park, Dad."

"That's why." he whispered.

I looked over at my dad and noticed the tears in his eyes. My father spoke up, "I don't want my little girl growing up. You're already an maginficent young lady and you've grown up so fast."

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dad, I have to grow up. Trust me, I wish I could stay as an ten year old girl, but only sometimes. I'm happy that I'm growing up. I want to graduate from high-school. I want to have a boyfriend. I want to get married and have kids. I don't want to stay young forever."

"Just promise me something."

"Anything." I said.

My father looked at me. "Just don't get rid of my daughter."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a giant hug. "You're not going to lose her, Dad. She's still here, just in a different form of age."

"And actual form." he laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Yeah, going through puberty is not a fun job."

"I don't like seeing you, um... grow up like that." my dad said looking me in the eye. "Is there anyway you can stop that?"

"Um, unless I can talk to my womanly instincts, then no." I said laughing.

My father's shoulders slumped. "I wish you were still in your little eight year old form. You didn't have hips or waist or breast. You weren't as smart as you are now and correct everything you hear wrong."

"Ok, Dad." I stopped him.

He simply shrugged. "Just don't grow up too fast on me anymore. Come and tell me when you're deciding to date somebody. I have to meet him first."

"Had this conversation come from me to dating situations?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Me and your mother have been wanting to tell you this for a very long time."

I sighed. "If this is 'The Talk' then you're already too late. Mom explained everything to me two years ago when we learned about the relationships and togetherness of a man and a woman-"

"La da da!" my father whispered-yelled, covering his ears.

I laughed, trying to un-cover his ears. We both started to laugh as he started to sing louder. I finally realized where we were and shushed him. I had to stifle my laughs as my father un-covered his ears. He sighed when he heard the coast was clear.

"And also come to me before you do anything stupid." my dad told me.

I raised my hand. "Already covered. I told Mom I wasn't having sex until marriage."

"All right then. I think you're uh, Mom got it all covered."

"I think she did because she said you would be totally awkward about giving me 'The Talk' and everything. She explained everything to me that I deserved to know." I explained.

My father sighed, running his hands through his hair. "Did she explain it to Percy yet?"

"Nope." I said smiling. "She said that was your job and your job only."

"Oh great." he said.

I laughed and dipped my last cookie in my milk. "Well, I had fun tonight and I'm sorry about what happened a few weeks ago. I was being selfish-"

"No. I was being selfish. I didn't think about you and it being the last week of school so I'm sorry."

I shrugged. "It's ok. I mean, I was kind of mad about it, but Percy made everything better. Like always, pretty much."

My father smiled. I looked at him with a strange expression. "What...?"

"Nothing." he said.

"Dad." I warned.

"Simply nothing."

"Dad!"

"Annabeth, don't worry about it."

I sighed, feeling defeated. I stood up, placing my glass in the sink and walked towards the kitchen door. I turned around to look at him and opened my mouth to speak, but-

"Annabeth, get some sleep." my father said.

"Fine." I replied.

"Love you." he smiled.

"Love you too." I said back.

I casually walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway. But before turning into my bedroom, I looked around to make sure no one was watching - you make think they're asleep, but my brothers are pretty sneaky- and softly ran into Percy's room. I closed the door behind me and turned around to see Percy asleep in his bed.

He was lying on his bed, with the sheets pulled down to his waist. I smiled softly as I walked towards his bed. He didn't care if I snuck in and slept in here with him. We've always been that close and we always will be.

I pulled the covers over me and snuggled into his warmth. His arm draped over my shoulders like it was a natural thing and I buried my head in the crook of his neck.

Hey, there's no rule against snuggling with your crush.

**I had to put the ending in there only because I feel like I have to put Percabeth in some point of the chapter. Either it was snuggle scene or fight scene or just plain talking scene, I don't really care.**

**I hope you liked the father-daughter scene. I thought it was needed to explain why he treated Annabeth like a child sometimes.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	9. Chess, Tag, and Recognizable

**Hey fans. **

**I am like in a writing mode and I wanted to write this chapter after I had this idea in my head for a quite a while. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

I laughed as Percy was looking at the chess board with his eyebrows furrowed. He was having a hard time. He was thinking about moving his queen, but always takes it back. I sighed, leaning my head on my hands, looking at him.

He finally moved and put his queen in front of my king. I raised an eyebrow and moved my king so swiftly and grabbed his queen and put it back into the chess set. I smirked and he groaned, running his hands through his hair.

"How do you play this game so well?" he asked, throwing his head back.

I laughed. "I am the chess champion at school, and been trying to teach you chess for the past three years, Seaweed Brain! And you still haven't learned that king can move one space to the side or upwards or even backwards."

"Can we take a break? My head hurts." Percy asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen. He came out with two coca-colas and I grabbed one, setting it beside me.

"I'm taking it as we're done...?" I said when he sat down on the couch and propped his feet on the coffee table.

He chuckled and turned on the TV. "You got that right."

I rolled my eyes and began putting the chess board inside the box. I finished putting up all the pieces and looked up, opening my mouth to speak, but I was caught off guard as Percy was staring at me with a grin spread out of his face.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's on your mind, Seaweed Brain?"

"Run." he smirked.

"Huh?" I asked.

I was confused, but finally got the reason why he said it. I yelped and stood up, running towards the stairs. Percy yelled and ran after me. I turned around to see him behind me and ran towards the bathroom. I ran inside and held the doorknob as I sat on the toilet. It was a small hall bathroom with no lock so I was screwed unless I held it.

Percy banged on the door and tried to open the door, but I fell on my knees and held the door even tighter. He groaned and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" I asked smirking.

His voice was really dark. "Open the door, Annabeth."

"Um, no!" I said.

He jiggled the doorknob and hit the door with his fist. "Annabeth, this is not a fair advantage!"

"You gave no rules so therefore, I can do anything I want." I explained.

"Annabeth, open the freaking door!" Percy shouted.

I held the doorknob closer to my chest. "No."

He hit the door and I heard footsteps walk away. Was he giving up? I looked at the door and slowly let go of the doorknob. No thud. No nothing. I glared- quite useless- at the door and opened the door to a crack to see if Percy was around anywhere.

No sign of him.

I stood up and stuck my head out the door. I was confused; I was surprised that he gave that quickly. My luck left when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around, swallowing the lump in throat and was eye to eye with my best friend.

"You could fall for that trick any day, Annabeth." he said. "I thought you were suppose to be smart."

Percy was smirking and I smiled at him, trying to get him to consider of not hurting me. I blushed and tried to keep my smile down as he placed his hands on my waist. Then he began to tickle me.

Let's just say, I lost it.

I squealed, jerking in different places. "Stop! Percy, please stop- Stop! Please- ha ha ha- stop!"

"What's the magic word?" he asked continuing tickling me.

I laughed, trying to keep my squeals and squeaks down from the tickle spots he was touching. I pressed my lips together, but I just let out a snort instead. Percy then lost it and fell next to me, laughing his head off. He always thought it was funny whenever I would snort. He thought it sounded really funny coming from me.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain!" I said laughing still.

He couldn't stop laughing and his face was red, his hand was lying on his stomach. "I'm sorry- ha ha ha- my stomach hurts!"

"Well, you shouldn't of laughed that hard." I sat up, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

Percy chuckled once more before taking a deep breath and pinching the bridge of his nose. "I can't help it whenever you start snorting. I just think it's too dang funny."

"I wouldn't of guessed." I said plainly.

He smiled at me and shook his head, rubbing his eyes with his hands. He propped his knee up and placed his hands behind his head. I thought it was weird lying out in the hallway like this. I guess he thought it was comfortable then.

He chuckled one last time. I frowned. "You know, I hate it when we're stuck here together like this."

"Why?"

"Because my parents can't tell you stop tickling me before I get a heart attack!" I shouted, making him jump. I laughed as I walked down the stairs into the living room and into the kitchen.

I opened the freezer and grabbed the box of waffles. Percy came into the kitchen as I threw the waffle box on the counter and went to get the syrup. I placed that on the counter as Percy put the waffles into the toaster. He then sat down on a bar stool at the island and I laid my arms on the counter, leaning against it. I was so tired from the less than two hour sleep from last night. I was still comprehending why my mom would even ask if I liked Percy, even though I said yes, but what would of made her think I did? Was it obvious?

I was knocked back into reality when Percy slammed his head against the island. "Ow..."

"Well, duh, stupid. You don't slam your head against a granite counter." I smiled at him.

He looked up at me through his bangs. "Only you would give such sarcastic comments when someone is hurt."

"It's my natural talent." I teased, sticking my tongue out.

"Pfft, yeah right." Percy replied, leaning his head side to side to crack the joints.

I flinched. "You know that's bad from your joints, right?"

"Yes, I do, Miss Smarty Pants." he smirked.

I glared at him. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me." Percy grinned.

I laughed, nervously. "In your dreams."

"Friend wise, Annabeth. Not like-" he stopped, biting his lip. "In love with each other, because that would be totally awkward."

"Yeah." I agreed.

And the awkwardness starts now.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, how about those waffles?"

I turned around and bit my lip, stopping the waffles from cooking. I placed two on my plate, two on his plate and gave his to him. I poured some syrup on mine as he drinched his. I rolled my eyes at his childness. Percy just grinned and put the syrup back into the refridgerator. We ate our breakfast in peace and quiet, quite ab-normal if you tell me.

"Um, Annabeth?" Percy asked, pushing his empty plate beside him. "What if I told you... that I know someone that likes you?"

The food in my mouth almost dropped out of my mouth if I didn't make myself swallow it. "Huh?"

"During the last week of school, um, this boy told me he liked you." he said,

I blinked. "Do I know him? Do I even know he exists?"

"Yeah. He's in our grade. He's going to high school next year. Actually, he's going to Goode High School, where I'm going." Percy told me.

I still couldn't get the fact why anybody would like me. "What's his name?"

"I'm not telling you that!" he laughed.

I sighed, looking at my best friend. "Come on. At least, tell me what he looks like or what he does. I need to know."

"You don't _need_ to know. You _want _to know."

"Percy." I warned. "Just tell me what he looks like. I'll probably won't even figure it out. We only have a few cute guys in our grade, any way."

He chuckled. "Yeah, like I would know."

I smiled. "You know what I mean."

"He's not the sharpest lad, though." Percy said.

"That's fine. I don't need to date a guy who is smart. As long as he knows his boundaries."

He raised an eyebrow. "Good to know."

"Now, can you tell me any hints?" I asked, smiling at him.

Percy sighed. "He's trying out for the swim team, with me and my friends, next year."

"A swimmer?" I smiled. "Why would a swimmer like me?"

"I don't know." he answered. "Anyways, he-"

"Is he one of your friends?"

He looked at me. "No and why?"

"Because, like you said, your friends aren't the sharpest." I said laughing.

Percy's mouth dropped. "So, are you calling me dumb?"

"No, your head is just full of kelp and seaweed, since you enjoy swimming and everything. I mean, it takes you an hour to get out of the pool after everyone else does."

"What can I say? I enjoy swimming." he rolled his eyes. "And what about you, chess champion? Why does it take you five hours to finish a chess game with your friends?"

"Never mind that." I retorted. "Now, can you tell me what he looks like?"

Percy bit his lip. "Does looks all that matter to girls or something?"

"No! I just want to know what he looks like. And what if I want him to be handsome? I mean, there could be a chance we could date so... I want a decent-looking guy." I answered. "I also care about their personality. I don't want a guy that only wants me for fun and everything. I'm not like that."

He chuckled softly. "Yeah, I can get that."

"Now...?" I asked, smiling.

Percy looked up at me, his sea-green eyes staring into mine. "He has black hair and green eyes."

I looked away from him and thought for a minute. _Green eyes. _There was only one person had the most beautiful green eyes possible. _Black hair. _A lot of boys had black hair, but there was only one with green eyes and black hair that I knew. _Swimmer. _I knew a swimmer that that black hair and green eyes. _Not the sharpest. _Percy wasn't that smart nor wasn't that dumb. _It was Percy._

I looked back up and my best friend was looking down, suddenly interested in the granite island. I felt myself feel better since I liked him and now I know that he likes me back. I cleared my throat and Percy brought his head back, those green orbs staring into mine.

"Have you figured it out?" he asked.

I smiled. "I like you too, Percy."

He grinned, but then it left. "But, there's a reason we can't be together."

"We're not old enough." I sighed.

"That... and legally, we're brother and sister." Percy said.

I bit the inside of my cheek. "I talked to my mom about it, and she said she had no problem with me liking you. I guess because we're not blood related, we can date."

"It will still feel weird. I mean, you are like my sister."

"How many sisters does this?" I leaned over and kissed his cheek. On my behalf, I didn't expect myself to do that, but it felt right.

Percy blushed lightly and smiled. "Hmm, not many."

"And also, my parents both think we look cute together. I heard them talking one time when I was younger, after that day when you stood up for me in the mall, when we were around eight years old. They were talking about it and they said that we would look cute together when we get older."

"Hmm, that was before they adopted me." he said, looking down.

I sighed. "We can still be together when we're older though. I mean, you're last name is Jackson. And my last name is Chase. So no one would expect it." I explained. "We're also going to different schools, and that wouldn't cause suspicion."

"True. We'll be going to different high schools." Percy grinned. "I guess, when we're about sixteen, seventeen, we'll start dating."

"This is really weird." I said. "Let's just put this behind us, all right?"

"Yep. Meeting closed." Percy laughed.

I smiled while laughing. I heard the door un-lock and the typical, "We're home!" from my parents. Percy and I smiled one last time at each other and went back to our normal stage. Bobby and Matthew came walking in with their Nintendos in hand. Mom was carrying grocheries and Dad was walking in with a huge book in his hands.

I took a deep breath and walked into the living room, making my way up to my room. Percy left the kitchen as I began to walk up the stairs. I stopped in the doorway of my room, turning around to face Percy in his doorway. I smiled at him and waved. He chuckled and waved back, closing the door behind him.

I closed the door behind him and leaned against it, letting out a deep breath. There was a chance of dating my best friend when I got older.

But that changed when we stepped into high school.

**Now, the next chapter will be the freshman year in high school. Percy is going to be fifteen, but Annabeth is still fourteen until December. Her birthday is December 9th in my story so Percy is older. It will be set in mid-October. **

**Drama will be coming into the story and so will a little romance, but hate to break it to you, it will not be Percy and Annabeth. Sorry, but not yet, young ones. **

**I still love you guys though. Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. I'm writing the first couple chapters of the sequel to Past and Present :D**


	10. A Little Too Protective

**Hey everyone. **

**This is where it starts getting good. Drama will be getting in the way and so will romance, but like I said earlier, not with Percy and Annabeth. Don't kill me please!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

"Dude, come on. This is not funny!" Grover yelled with taco sauce all over him.

Beckendorf laughed beside me. "Well, you shouldn't of kept your tacos somewhere so someone could smash them."

I laughed and gave him a high-five. His real name was Charles, but everyone called him Beckendorf besides his girlfriend, Silena who was the only one that could call him Charlie.

"I'm sorry man, but that's just funny. Your taco sauce getting all over you. Where's the yearbook community?" I joked, laughing with Beckendorf.

Travis and Connor Stoll both appeared from the edge of the lunch table and took a picture with their digital camera. The twins showed us the picture and we all started bursting out laughing. Grover's mouth was hanging open, his taco sauce was all over his white shirt, and there were tears in his eyes from where the spicy, hot sauce hit him when Beckendorf smashed it.

"Grover, you should see this!" Beckendorf laughed. "Oh god, this is funny!"

"Man, if it was one of us, you would be bursting out laughing too. I mean, it's just part of life." Connor said, trying to make Grover feel better. "But how come everything happens to you?"

I leaned over the table and flicked him on the forehead. He grumbled a few profanities and I just grinned. "Dude, we are your best friends. We're suppose to make fun of you. It's our job."

"But at least you guys don't get taco sauce sprayed in your eye!" Grover yelled.

Then we all lost it.

I had tears in my eyes by the time we stopped laughing. I laughed once more, then hit Beckendorf in the shoulder when I saw Silena and Natalie making their way towards us. I grinned at Natalie and she smiled at me. Natalie was so freaking gorgeous. She had dark brown, straight hair that was pulled over her shoulder and she wore cut-off jean shorts and my swimming jersey. I gave it to her when we first begun dating.

And how does Annabeth feel about this, you might ask? Well, she doesn't really enjoy it.

Natalie sat beside me, and placed her backpack next to mine. She kissed my cheek and when she looked over towards Grover, she laughed. "What happened to you?"

Beckendorf had his arm wrapped around Silena's shoulder. "Um, I kind of smashed his hot and spicy taco sauce all over him and now it's gonna be in the yearbook."

"Kind of?" Grover asked. "You liar! You meant to smash the sauce!"

"Wow. You guys are so mature." Natalie rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "That explains why you two -_pointed at me and Beckendorf_- have tears in your eyes. Yeah, you guys are very mature."

"Well, what can you say? You wouldn't laugh at a guy who had taco sauce all over him?" I asked, bumping her with my shoulder.

Natalie bumped me with hers. "I never said that, Jackson."

"Then what do you mean, Santiago?" I asked, cocking my head to the side and smirked.

Natalie glared at me. "I would laugh at someone with taco sauce all over them, especially if it was you, Jackson. "

Silena laughed. "You two are so freaking cute!"

"Hey, Juniper and I look good together." Grover said. "We've been dating longer than them, so we should look 'freaking cute' as you put it."

Beckendorf smirked. "Well, Silena and I have been dating for two years."

"Natalie and I have been dating for- how long, babe?" I asked, looking at my beautiful girlfriend, inside and out. She looked at me and I smirked.

She laughed. "Since the beginning of September."

"And it's mid-October. So, about... six weeks." I said grinning.

Lunch was fun, besides the fact that Grover was complaing about his tacos being ruined, that he had to eat them plain. I couldn't help but to laugh because Grover loved his taco sauce. Silena and Beckendorf already left to go to their last three periods. Natalie and I just walked out of the cafeteria, and we were on our way towards fourth period, Math.

Our evil teacher, Ms. Dodds was making our way towards us. Everyone hated her because she would treat us like children, saying that we were filthy and didn't appreciate what we have. Natalie sighed when she saw Travis and Connor doing their normal high-school activities. They were troublemakers so I didn't blame Ms. Dodds for giving them detention.

"By the time they're in senior year, they'll have a record." Natalie said. "I thought I knocked some sense into them when I threw that football at their heads."

"You had a good aim. They just ducked in time." I laughed.

She smiled then she stopped in front of me. "Percy... we need to talk about something."

"You're not breaking up with me, are you?" I asked worried.

"No!' she laughed. "No, no, not about that. It's, um, about Annabeth."

"Uh-oh." I said.

Natalie looked at me. "Well, I don't want to be mean, but she's been giving me really nasty looks whenever I come over. And whenever I say hi or ask her how's she doing, she answers like in a rude way. I mean, Bobby and Matthew like me. Your adopted parents like me, but she doesn't."

"Annabeth is very protective over me. We've always been protective over each other, so she's probably not okay with the fact that I have a girlfriend yet." I explained.

She sighed. "Oh okay, I thought maybe she liked you or something."

I laughed nervously. "Ha, nope."

"Good. I don't want anything to come between us. I like you too much." she said, smiling.

I pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Don't worry. Nothing will."

She leaned up and gave me a peck on the lips before looking over my shoulder. "Now, let's get to Math before you-know-who comes along and gives us detention." Natalie said, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the classroom.

**PAGE BREAK**

I intertwined my fingers with Natalie's as we walked to the car I borrowed from Frederick. I had my permit and I get my driver's license next year. I already have my permit because I took it after my fifteen birthday. It's kind of complicated to explain, so I just gave you the basics. Natalie sat in the passenger's seat and I revved the car. Goode High School was only about ten minutes from my house. I didn't really have to worry about going over the speed limit or going under because of where we lived.

When I pulled into the driveway, I jumped out of the car and like a gentleman, opened the door for my girlfriend. She rolled her eyes and smiled as she got out. I grinned and grabbed her hand, rubbing my thumb over her knuckles.

"Christine, I'm home!" I never really called her my mom. She didn't really mind either.

Natalie messed with the cuffs of my jersey. "Are you sure it's okay for me to eat here?"

"Yeah, don't worry." I said wrapping my am around her shoulder.

Christine walked out from the kitchen in her apron and hair messed up from cooking. She saw Natalie and gave her a big hug. "Hey, honey!"

"Hi."

"Are you staying for dinner?"

"Um..."

Christine shook her head. "You can. I'm making spaghetti and Percy's favorite dessert, cheesecake."

"That explains the flour on your forehead." I laughed.

Natalie hit me in the shoulder. "Be nice."

I grabbed her hand and we walked towards the stairs. "We'll be in my room, okay?"

"All right. I'll be down here in the kitchen, if you need me." Christine yelled as she walked into the kitchen.

The front door opened and the twins came running in. Bobby and Matthew ran up the stairs passed us, almost knocking Natalie down.

"Sorry, Natalie!" Bobby yelled then realized who it was. "Natalie!"

Matthew and Bobby tackled her in a hug that knocked the wind out of her. "Oof!"

"Don't kill my girlfriend." I said chuckling. She glared at me as she hugged them both.

The twins let go of her and ran into their bedroom. I chuckled as I grabbed her arm and pulled her up the stairs. Natalie just laughed as she walked into my bedroom. I shut the door behind me and she flopped down onto my bed. I sat in my computer chair, watching her as she took deep breaths.

"Those twins are gonna be the death of me, someday." Natalie laughed.

I grinned as I walked over to her. She couldn't see what I was doing until I crawled onto the bed and hovered over her. Her chocolate brown eyes met mine and she smiled. Natalie sighed, her hands pressing against my chest.

"What are you doing, Jackson?" she asked, laughing as I dug my head into her neck.

My nose brushed against her skin of her neck and she pushed against my chest. I leaned up and pressed my forehead against hers. I was about to kiss her when I heard a knock on the door. I groaned, rolling my head backwards then forward again. Natalie laughed. I then jumped off the bed and walked towards the door, opening it.

And guess who stood there? My best friend: Annabeth.

**Well now you know who Percy's girlfriend is. It seems like he cares about Natalie a lot. Do you think that Percy and Annabeth will ever get together?**

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	11. Forgotton Memories

**Hey :D**

**I actually like writing Percy with someone else because they're so many stories about Percy and Annabeth having no problems with their relationship, and I like causing problems with them. It makes it seem more realistic. **

**Enjoy the chapter and do **_**not**_** kill me! I won't be able to finish the story. **

Annabeth's eyes met mine for half a second before they trailed off behind me. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you had company."

"It's fine." I said. "What's up?"

"Just never mind."

"No, go on ahead."

"I can't say it... with _her_ here." she said it with a digusting tone.

I raised an eyebrow for a second and I grabbed her arm, pulling her out of my bedroom and stood in front of her in the hallway. "Okay, what is your problem? Why do you hate her?"

"You wouldn't understand." Annabeth hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, I don't understand. My girlfriend comes to me, saying that you're rude to her. What did she do to you that was do freaking bad?" I asked, my eyes glaring into hers. There was no answer. "She did nothing wrong. You're just too dang selfish to see it out for yourself!"

Annabeth looked at me for a second, like she had the urge to punch me, but she shook her head, walked towards her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. It took me a minute to realize what just happened. I just fought with my best friend. The one that I've known over seven years.

I heard footsteps up the stairs so I turned around and saw Christine, wiping her hands off on her apron. She looked at me and I didn't meet her eyes. She gave a small smile and told me it was time for dinner. I nodded, walking back into my room. Natalie was leaning against my dresser, her arms crossed above her chest. I shut the door behind me and sighed, looking down.

I felt her hand take mine and the other one lifted my chin. My eyes met hers and Natalie looked at me with those chocolate brown eyes. "I'm not damaging your friendship with her. I don't want to be the cause of that."

"You're not."

"It doesn't seem like that to me." Natalie's fingers intertwined with mine. "I heard the- well, it wasn't really a conversation, now was it?"

I shook my head, becoming silent.

"I know that Annabeth doesn't like me, but I want to have some relationship with her. She's part of your family and I don't want to be her number one on her hit list. I don't want to be the cause of ending your relationship with her. If you want to be her friend, I have no problem with that. It doesn't matter to me. I just don't want to see you or _her_ get hurt because of this."

I stared into her chocolate brown eyes. "I just wish she would stop treating you like a piece of crap. I mean, why would she do that?"

"Not unless she likes you, and she's trying to get rid of me." Natalie suggested.

"I don't know if she does or not." I lied. I just didn't want to her feelings.

She sighed. "Why don't we get downstairs before your mom comes busting in, yelling at us?"

I nodded and kissed her forehead. I grabbed her hand and we left my bedroom, walking down the stairs. When we got into the kitchen, everyone was sitting at the dinner table as Christine put spaghetti on our plates. I sat down next to Bobby and ruffled his hair. He grumbled and looked towards me with a look on his face. I smirked at him and chuckled to myself.

Natalie sat next to me, but Annabeth sat on her left. My girlfriend just smiled at my best friend and she sent a sarcastic-smile back. My girlfriend looked over to me with her brown eyes widen.

Dinner went by slow and I did not enjoy it.

Frederick cleared his throat after what seemed forever of a silent conversation. Christine placed her fork down and finished swallowing her food before wiping her mouth. Bobby and Matthew were still eating until their mom gave them the evil-eye. Annabeth took a deep breath and took another bite of her spaghetti. I grinned at Natalie when she stuffed her face with the noodles. Her family never had meals together. Her father would be on his computer and her mother would be out with her shopping addiction.

I chuckled when Natalie tried to stuff more homemade food in her mouth, but she couldn't put more in her mouth so she started to laugh with her mouth full and everyone started laughing beside Annabeth. She was staring at her food like she didn't want to eat it. I patted my girlfriend on the back as she swallowed. Natalie blushed lightly as she took smaller bites of her food.

"It's fine, honey. Percy tells me that you don't get homemade food at your home." Christine told her, smiling.

Natalie smiled back. "Yeah. I just really like your food. It's like the best things I ever consumed."

"Thank you, dear." Christine felt extremely happy when she heard that. The twins would usually hate something that she cooked, and she never felt satisifed with her cooking. I think Natalie changed that though.

She grabbed a roll from the basket and took a bite of that. "Did you make this too?"

Christine nodded. "I did. I got them from a special recipe that my mom taught me."

"I wish my mom would teach me how to cook. She's just also so busy with her other friends and maxing out her credit cards in the matter of three days."

"Does she ever cook?" Christine asked.

Natalie shook her head. "Hardly ever. She will cook dinners on Thanksgiving and Christmas. She just usually gets like fast-food or something from a restuarant. We never eat like a family. My dad willl eat at his computer, trying to figure out what to do for the next day and my mom would eat in the living room with her shopaholic friends."

"What does your dad do again?" Frederick asked.

"He has his own business. He has like a traveling agency." she told them.

Bobby and Matthew felt left out so they decided to but in the conversation. "Can we ask you a question?"

"Sure." Natalie smiled.

"Have you and Percy kissed yet?" they both asked at the same time.

My eyes widened and I felt my cheeks get hot. I looked over at Natalie and her cheeks were red too. Annabeth wasn't fond of the idea and she was still eating her food.

"Um, why would you asked that?" I asked. "At dinner?"

Natalie took a drink of her water. "Yeah. I have to agree with Perce over here."

"It's just a simple question. It's not like he asked something else." Annabeth finally spoke in the conservation. No, actually the first time she spoke at all at the dinner table.

"I know, but it's still not something you ask, especially at dinner." Natalie said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "It's not like it's personal. Everyone knows you two have kissed. And how come you want answer anyways? I mean, it's not like you're doing anything else."

"Cut it out, guys." I interupted them. Frederick and Christine were watching in shock.

"Why are you getting mad at me?" Natalie asked.

"Because you won't answer a simple question."

I had enough. I slammed my fist on the dinner table and everyone jumped. Annabeth's grey eyes met mine and she could see that was fed up with the fighting between them.

"You. Me. Outside. Now." I said to her.

Annabeth stood up and I followed her out to the backyard. I shut the door behind me and she was walking forwards to anywhere.

"What the heck is your problem? Why are you always getting so mad at her?" I asked, walking towards her.

She turned around and faced me. "You know what my problem is. I hate the fact that my best friend has no more time for me! What happened between us? When we went into high school, everything changed. Your life. My life. We pratically had no time together these past few months!"

"Whenever I ask you if you want to hang out, you always says no! I try to hang out, but you're the one who always says no!" I yelled.

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "No, it's because you want to hang out with your girlfriend. Not just you and me like old times. It's always- oh, Natalie's coming too. Is it all right if Natalie comes too? I'm sick of it! It's always about Natalie this or Natalie that. It's never about Percy and Annabeth! I miss when you and I would hang out. I miss when you would watch TV with me on Saturday mornings. I miss the old times where we would play chess. I miss the talks we would have about chick flicks and stupid movies. I hate the silly fights we would have. I miss the old Percy!"

I swallowed the lump in my throat. "You're saying you treat Natalie like crap because you miss the old me?"

"That's part of the reason. But you've forgotton the second reason." Annabeth's eyes stared into mine and they were glistened with water. I felt bad for everything I've done. I hate letting down Annabeth. She was my best friend after all.

"I'm sorry." I choked out.

She shook her head. "If you really were, you would know the second reason."

"Annabeth," I began. "I really am sorry for what I've done. I'm sorry that I've ignored you all this time. I'm sorry for everything, Wise Girl."

She looked up and a small, sad smile was on her face. "You remembered the nickname."

"Of course I did." I said. "I haven't forgotton everything, Annabeth."

"But you forgotton the one thing that we said to each other after we graduated from eighth grade."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

"See? She's blinded you from everything we talked about only a few months ago!" Annabeth looked over her shoulder and sighed. I was about to turn around, but she grumbled no. "You know what, if you can't figure it out, then I'm not that important to you as you say I am."

"Wise Girl, that's not true-" my voice cracked.

She shook her head. "Yes, it is. If you really meant what you said and what kind of friendship we had, you would remember. But _you're_ too _selfish_ and _blinded_ to see it."

"Annabeth," I tried grabbing her hand but she pulled it away in time.

She whispered, "Don't."

Annabeth looked at me for a second then pushed past me, bumping her shoulder against mine. I couldn't speak. It was like the words I wanted to tell her was making me choke. No, I couldn't even figure out what to say.

What happened to me?

**Yes, what did happen to you, Percy?**

**I thought I did pretty well on the fight scene. I needed Annabeth to be strong but still sad to get the things she wanted him to hear out. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	12. It will Never be the Same

**Hey everyone. **

**People been asking about what did Annabeth tell Percy after graduation, it's when they were talking in like chap 9 about him liking her. It was set after graduation, not during. **

**This chapter gets a little emotional. You get see how Annabeth is feeling about all this, and more. I think it will bring more attention why she's acting why she is.**

**Enjoy.**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

After the fight with Percy, I tried wiping the tears that escaped as I was walking before I went into the kitchen to race to the front door. I shut the backdoor behind me and leaned against it, taking deep breaths. How could Percy forget that easy in that past few months? It made me less important to him than anything. He was the only one that could easily make me break down because of the relationship we had. He was the only one that could see me cry. How could he betray me like this?

I wiped the few tears that left my eyes and walked into the kitchen. My parents looked at me with sad faces, Bobby and Matthew had no clue what was going on, and Natalie was sitting in her chair at the dinner table, looking at me with a sad smile.

Did they hear us out there, screaming our heads off at one another? Apparently, it looked like it.

I mumbled a excuse me and walked out of the kitchen into the living room, grabbing my black jacket, and opening the front door. The door closed behind me as I raced outside and let out a few deep breaths that fog blew out from my mouth. I looked to both sides and decided to run towards the park.

I sat on the bench, my knees pulled up to my chest, my fingers fumbling with the necklace that Percy got me for my thirteenth birthday. I only wore it every once and a while because it was very valuable. It could easily get lost by the events that happen during the school day. Girls being brats and worrying about their make-up and hair.

I went to an annoying boarding school for girls. It was horrible sometimes with the girls. They would make fun of you if you didn't have a boyfriend or didn't try to over-due the uniform we had to wear or even if you went plain natural with no make-up on for the whole day. I wish I could go to Percy's school, but how could I deal with the pain that he hardly remembered me and his girlfriend?

I used to think that it was only for his girlfriend, but now I think that he's _actually _forgetting me and everything we've been through.

Now, I know what you might be thinking. It's wrong for me to like Percy with the situation were in. I mean, being brother and sister by law. I just never really thought about it until after I started liking him. It was during Winter Break of our seventh grade year. Like I always said, we were always so close, that I would crawl into bed with him to seek his warmth in the cold winter. It was just something I got into doing, and the good thing was, he never minded.

Anyways, back to what I was saying. My brain has been cramped up with information. School, non-school, normal girl problems, boys, and just other obstacles that keeps getting in the way down the road of high school. It sucks. I lose my train of thought easily whenever my brain is cooped up with too much information for me to handle.

Like I said earlier, it's wrong for me to like Percy, with him being my brother by law. I just always looked towards him as my best friend. It never occured to me that he was my adopted brother until after I had that crush feeling towards him. I realized that it was wrong and kind of gross. But I guess, he didn't think about it either, because he likes me. Or did.

It's just the one thing my mom told me that keeps confusing me; it's the fact that my parents think it's okay for me to date Percy. That's what she told me only a few months ago before I talked to Percy about everything, and I heard them talking about it after he stood up for me in the mall when he first came along and we became friends.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, clutching them to my chest. I wasn't just cold; I was sad and angry and heartbroken all at the same time. My best friend hardly remembered me. That's all that went through my mind at this moment.

I began to shudder, and my teeth started chattering. It was getting colder by the hour and all I grabbed was a stupid light jacket, not thinking clearly as I ran out. I brought my hands to my mouth, breathing out heavily and placing my palms on my cheeks, trying to get heat rushing back to my face. It didn't work. I felt like hyperventilating from the coldness. It was mid-October and it was starting to get colder at night.

I heard footsteps and heavy breathing from the left side of the bench. I looked up, turning my head in the direction it came from and saw my second least favorite person: Natalie. I turned my head in the opposite direction when she came closer to me.

"Annabeth?" she asked, standing above me.

I looked up and she was breathing heavy, trying to catch up with her breath. "What are you doing here? It's almost ten o'clock! You had everyone worried sick. We've been searching the entire neighborhood for you."

"Why do you care? Huh? Why does it matter to you if I'm out here?" I said, standing up from the bench and looked at her. "Did Percy send you instead of himself to find me?"

"No. I came to find you on my own decision." Natalie answered. She took a deep breath. "I never wanted to be the bad guy in this, Annabeth! It's not like that. I don't want a hatred filled relationship between us."

I crossed my arms above my chest. "Then what do you want it to be? I'm not going to go around, pretending everything so perfect when it's not!"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying I don't want to fight anymore with you. If I'm going to date Percy or even eventually get married to him, I don't want his step-sister having me her number one on her hit list. I don't want our relationship being like that."

I looked at her, trying to read her expressions. Natalie sighed and continued, "I understand that you're protective over Percy. I undetstand he's your best friend, but you got to open your eyes and see that he's not just yours! He's only one person, Annabeth. He's not a thousand so that everyone could have him at the time that they want him to be. He's only human."

"I know he's only one person. I just don't like me being slammed in the back of the closet like I'm worth nothing." I explained.

Natalie groaned in exasperation. "Why can't you see that he cares for you? He really and truly cares for you. All I hear on the phone is him , worried that you don't _care_ for him anymore."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"_You've_ been slamming _him _in the back of the closet. Not the other way around. He always askes you if you guys could hang out, but you say no because you're working on this project or you're going to the library. Whenever we're on the phone and I ask him if we're planning to see a movie on Saturday night or something, and it's 'No, I'm going to hang out with Annabeth tonight if we can'. He misses you. And he's confused because he doesn't get why you don't notice that you're treating him differently.

"He truly loves you, Annabeth. He cares about you more than you know. He worries about you all the freaking time. I can see he thinks about you at school whenever the teacher brings up a topic he has to get your help on. Percy is still the guy you knew a few months ago before he started dating me, but that Percy's put up for the moment.

"He has other stuff to take care of, Annabeth. He has school and swimming and family and responsibilties that he has to tend to first. But just hear me out when I say this," Natalie leaned forward and grabbed my shoulders. "He cares about you more than you think, and he loves you to death. He would die for you. He would kill just to be by your side whenever you needed him."

"Did he put you to this? Trying to make me feel better by giving me lies?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Can you not see how much he cares for you? God, I would be more than happy to have somebody to care for me the way he does towards you. You just don't take a break to even notice."

"What do you want me to say?" I said. "Huh? I'm sorry if I was the one ignoring him. I'm sorry if I was the one who didn't make him feel loved. I'm sorry, but it felt like he didn't care about me anymore because he always involved you."

"And I'm sorry for that. But the thing is, I have no one. I'm lucky to even have Percy in my life with the crap I go through at home. I'm lucky to even be alive at this day."

It became silent for a few moments. "And how do you know that he still cares for me?" I asked, comprehending every word she said. He was still the Percy I knew. I was too blinded and selfish to see it.

I heard the familar voice from behind me, "Because I told her every word of it."

I took a deep breath and turned around, seeing that my best friend was standing behind me, with his hands in jacket's pocket. His dark, shaggy hair was blowing in the wind and those green eyes stared into mine like they always would when I felt sad or angry or sick to my stomach.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, the words coming straight out of my mouth without thinking about it first.

Percy sighed. "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"I knew you two were up to something." I stated plainly.

Natalie came from behind and stood next to me. "Then why didn't you stop it?"

Percy's green eyes stared into mine, making me feel like I was trapped in a spider-web. He was the spider; I was the fly. He had that control over me whenever I felt like I was under pressure. He could easily give me that smile and a glint of those sea-green orbs and I would feel all better.

It just wasn't happening right now.

This time, he was giving me the chills up my spine. I hated when he had control over me like this, the bad feeling. It wasn't the good chill; it was the bad chill where I could lose the feeling in my knees and pass out, right in front of him from how weak he could make me. I hated that feeling.

"Natalie, do you think you could give us a few minutes?" Percy asked, looking straight ahead. His girlfriend walked over and bumped him with her shoulder.

"I'll go tell your parents that we found her." she told him.

He smiled at her sadly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She gave him a pat on the back before turning around and walking past me towards my house. I stood there like an idiot, my hands diving into my jacket's pockets. It was silent; too silent for me to handle. I took a deep breath and let it out as I waited for either one of us to say something. I couldn't think of anything to say. It was that complicated talking to him.

"So... are you going to yell at me again? Start throwing punches at my face? What's it gonna be, Annabeth?" Percy beckoned.

I shrugged. "What do you want me to say? That I was wrong?"

"Exactly that, because you were wrong. For the first time in your life, you're finally getting something wrong."

"I can't do this anymore! I don't like fighting with you!" I yelled, feeling myself starting to get weak in front of him. No, keep it together, Annabeth.

Percy groaned out loud. "Oh my god! Annabeth, just stop pressuring yourself to being strong. You're not wonder-woman. I mean, you're not even fifteen yet and you're already trying to be strong. I don't like that. It's hurting yourself even more."

"Why do you even care what I do or not do?" I asked.

"Did you not just listen to what Natalie just told you? It's because I still care about you!"

I felt bad for yelling at him; trust me I do, but it just seemed like lies. I felt the tears escaping their home, streaming down my cheeks. I _hated _being weak, especially in front of him. Percy let out a deep breath and walked over to me, his hands cupping the sides of my face. He pressed his forehead against mine, his green eyes closed.

Percy opened his eyes and they stared into mine. "The reason I've been acting differently is because... a couple days ago, this kid at my school got in trouble and his parents had to come and talk about his punishment. It was one of my old foster parents. I was walking down the hall with Natalie and they noticed me, the mom came running over to me. She gave me a hug and I realized that it was my old friend Nico, who got in trouble. His sister, Thalia asked me where I've been and we catched up that afternoon. They asked me to come live with them."

That last sentence hit me like a bunch of bricks. I pulled my head away from his hands and opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Those sea-green orbs stared into mine and I could practically see the guilt in his eyes.

"I said yes." he whispered.

I stepped backwards and felt the ground underneath fall. He promised me that he would never leave me, and now he was.

"I'm only moving a couple of blocks. I already told Natalie. I already talked to your parents about it. They were upset and sad about it, but they eventually came along, saying that I could come over whenever I wanted."

"Why would you want to leave?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Percy sighed. "Annabeth, it's not because of you. I would never want to leave your side, but I miss Thals and Nico. They were my brother and sister before you were. I miss them."

"What about Bobby and Matthew? They're gonna need older brother advice about growing up, girls, and just other guy stuff. What about me? I'm gonna need you!" I started hitting him in the chest by now. "You promised me! You promised me you were never gonna leave me!"

"I'm not exactly leaving you." Percy wasn't even paying attention to punches I was giving him.

I kept hitting him in the chest, then captured my hands in his, pulling me into his arms. I ignored the fact that I was being weak thought in the back of my head and just let myself be weak, crying into his chest. Percy's arms were wrapped around me and it didn't help the fact that my best friend was leaving me, no matter what I did.

"I'll always be here." he whispered, pressing his cheek against my head.

I pulled myself from his arms. "But you won't ever see me."

"I promise that I will always be here." Percy told me, his green eyes staring into mine.

I took a deep breath. "It won't be the same. No matter how hard you try."

That hit him... deep. He looked hurt by the fact that I would say something like that. Percy let out a deep sigh and leaned forward, kissing my forehead. He walked past me and headed in the direction where my house led to. I stood there in the cold, mid-October night, remembering every word that he ever told me. Every moment we ever had together.

I loved him... and now, he was leaving me.

**You probably hate me now (dodges knives, arrows, axes...) I'M SORRY!**

**I had to bring drama into the story. It's suppose to be a romantic dramgedy (drama and tragedy). It will get better, I promise. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done on this story. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. The sequel to Past and Present is coming out soon. I'm still writing the first couple chapters before I post it. **


	13. Betrayal

**Hey everyone. **

**I promise it will get better. I understand if you guys hate me for making them seperate, but I thought that could actually happen in real life. I wanted to make the story have a twist.**

**Enjoy the chapter. Review :)**

**PERCY'S POV: **

_"What are you doing?" I asked, grinning down at Annabeth._

_I was sitting up in a tree, looking down at my best friend who was spinning around in the white sheets that were being dried by the sunlight. It was her tenth birthday and she was having a small birthday bash with only few of her friends, but none of them showed up. I was trying to cheer her up by stranding myself in a tree while she pointed and laughed at me. _

_Annabeth wore a black and white dress with her cowboy boots. Her curly, blonde hair was straightened and down, making her look even more pretty. Don't you dare tell her I said that! She didn't want to wear a dress, but her mother wanted her to be presentable because even though it was her birthday, Mr. Chase was having an dinner party with their closet friends. _

_"What do you think?" she asked, staring up at me. "Laughing and pointing at you."_

_I laughed and climbed down onto another branch. The branch was strong enough to hold me up and it broke, making me slip and fall, but I quickly grabbed a larger branch. Annabeth covered her mouth to keep herself from laughing as I hung there, holding onto a branch. Bobby and Matthew came running out and when they saw me, they began laughing. I frowned, trying to pull myself up onto the branch to sit on it. _

_But then, my luck, my hands slipped and dropped, falling on my hands and knees. Annabeth laughed, running over to me as I fell backwards, landing on my back. I gave a small noise and she sat next to me. _

_"Are you okay?" she laughed._

_I looked up at her. "Um... I think so. My hands hurt though."_

_"Well, you did just fall out of a tree."_

_"And you laughed at me." I said frowning._

_Annabeth laughed again. "You would if it were me."_

_"Ooh, my legs have like a tingling feeling to them. Is that bad?" I asked, sitting up and rubbing my knees. _

_She sighed. "I don't know. Ask my mom. I'm sure it's just because you fell on your knees. They probably are hurting the most."_

_"Ugh." I groaned as I fell backwards. I stared up at the sky and saw puffy, white clouds floating in the light-blue sky. Annabeth looked up at them. _

_"I see a dog with its tongue hanging out." she said, pointing at the cloud._

_I pointed. "I see a white blob."_

_Annabeth and I both begin to laugh hard. She sat beside me on the Wednesday afternoon on her tenth birthday. She smiled when her mother brought out the chocolate cake that she wanted. She smiled when I gave her my birthday gift. She smiled when we took a picture together, sitting on the table, with chocolate cake in and on our mouths. _

I opened my eyes from the dream or memory or whatever you would like to call it. I lay down on my back, pinching the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes as I sighed. I heard a small whimper from my left and I looked over, staring at the brunette that was lying next to me. I rolled over, wrapping my arm around her thin waist, burying my head in her hair.

"Morning," I whispered, kissing her cheek. "How'd you sleep?"

Natalie grumbled, rolling onto her back to face me. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into mine as I traced the side of her face. This was the girl that I have been in love with for two years now. **(AN: He's seventeen from now on.) **She took a deep breath before her hands reached up and grabbed my face, kissing me gently.

"Thanks for letting me spend the night. I really appreciate it." she whispered after pulling away.

I smiled at her, pressing my forehead against hers. "How'd you sleep?" I repeated.

"The memories are so vivid. Of my dad. My uncle. Everything." Natalie answered.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry." That's all I could really say.

"There's nothing you can really do about it. I mean, it's nice that you let me spend the night every other weekend, but I need to face the music. I need to face them."

I kissed her softly and pulled away, staring into her eyes. "I'll go with you. I don't trust those men."

Natalie smiled. "You're such a good boyfriend."

"Say that more often when you're around my friends." I joked, kissing her forehead.

She laughed softly. "Can I ask you something? And please don't get mad."

"What?" I asked.

"Have you seen Annabeth... at all?"

I looked over to my right and saw the clock. It was almost noon on a Saturday. Natalie grabbed my face with her hand and made sure that I kept looking at her.

"You promised her that you would see her. You haven't seen her in two years ever since you moved." she said. "Don't you think she misses you? I know I would."

"It's just been busy. I got work, studies, swimming, my family, you... I just been busy. I don't want to ignore her, but-"

"You've been busy." Natalie finished.

I looked at her and grinned. "You know I love you, right?"

"Don't you dare change the subject!" she said.

"I love you so much, babe." I told her.

She laughed. "You're just trying to distract me!"

"How do you know that?" I mumbled against her lips.

"Because-" I shut her up by kissing her. Her fingers knotted into my hair as my hands rested on her waist. She kissed me lightly before pulling away and smiling at me. "Ok, you distracted me."

I grinned, pressing a small kiss on her lips. I rolled back over to my side and slid out of bed, walking over to my dresser. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a evergreen t-shirt. I pulled the jeans over my boxers. I pulled the shirt I was wearing now over my head and threw it behind me. I looked in the mirror I had attached to my dresser and Natalie was sitting up in my bed, with the shirt on her head.

I turned around and began to laugh at her. She crawled out from under the sheets and onto her knees, throwing the shirt back at me. I caught it before it smacked me in the face.

"Ha-ha, you missed-" she then threw a phone-book at my face and it hit me right in the nose. I groaned in pain and held my nose with my hands. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that!"

Natalie yelled in fright and I ran over to her, tackling her. Her knees went from under her and she landed backwards on her back on the sheets. I hovered above her before giving her a small kiss on the forehead and rolled over to my side of the bed. She laughed once and got up, walking over to my bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

"I'm gonna be in the shower." Natalie yelled from the bathroom.

"I kind of got that." I yelled back.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I chuckled lightly and walked over, opening the door. My little 'brother' Nico, was standing there with his arms crossed. He was about fourteen years old with black hair and brown eyes. He was obsessed with dead people. Do not ask me why. I haven't even got to figure that out yet. I only lived with him for two years. Thalia's known him her whole life and she _still_ hasn't figured it out.

I leaned against the doorframe. "What do you want, kid?"

"Thalia is locked up in her room again."

"Again?" I asked.

Nico nodded. "I don't know what's up with her. Ever since that boy -what's his name, Luke- broke up with her, she's been locked up in her room. I hear noises. I think she's crying."

"Dude, that boy was a bastard. I still don't get why she dated him in the first place. I even told her that he was gonna break her heart, but no- I love him so much!- got in the way of that."

He nodded again. "I know. I told her the exact same thing. She's like- why would I listen to you? You're younger than I am. You haven't been in love- yeah, love is such a useless thing."

"Not always. It depends on who you're with." I grinned, thinking about Natalie.

Nico laughed. "Well, you have the world's greatest girlfriend. She's beautiful, smart, insanely nice and generous." He looked like he was in la-la-world.

"You're talking like you are an expert on her. Why? Do you like my girlfriend?" I asked, smirking.

"No..." he answered.

I heard the bathroom door open and soon enough, Natalie stood beside me. She wore denim shorts with a white t-shirt that was mine. She kissed my cheek and wrapped an arm around my waist as I draped my arm around her shoulders. I pulled her closer and kissed her temple.

Nico blushed at the sight of Natalie. "Hi, Nat."

"Hey, Nico. How's your day been?" she asked, smiling. I knew she knew that he liked her. It was pretty dang obvious.

He blushed again. "Um, pretty good so far. How's yours?"

"Um, good. Waking up to an extremely handsome boyfriend with his arms wrapped around you is the most beautiful waking-up-moment I've ever had." Natalie smiled at me. I almost laughed. She was a good actress.

Nico looked at me for a second and I smirked.

"Ok, as fun as this is, but we need to get going. We're meeting Grover and Juniper for lunch." I said, running back into my room and grabbed my wallet, slipping it in my back pocket. I closed the door behind me and grabbed Nat's hand, intertwining our fingers.

We walked down the stairs and I grabbed my keys off the counter. Natalie smiled as she grabbed my hands, kissing me quickly. She pulled away, laughing as she ran out of the back door, racing to the car with my keys in her hand. She stole my keys! What the heck? I chuckled lightly and pulled on my vans, walking out of the door. Natalie leaned against my black Camaro with the keys dangling in her hand. I stepped towards her and pressed my forehead against hers. Natalie smiled as my arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I grinned while laughing when she placed my keys in the back pocket of my jeans.

"Thank you. If we're late, I'm blaming you." I told her, opening the passenger door like a gentlemen.

She grimaced. "You're mean."

"And that's why you love me." I joked.

"You know the reason why."

I laughed. "Is it because I'm extremely handsome?"

Natalie smiled. "Part of the reason. I love you because you have an amazing heart, and you protect everyone that you love."

"Hmm, you know why I love you?" I asked.

She smirked. "Um, is it because I'm cute when I laugh? From what you tell me."

"No. I love you because with everything that you've been through, you treat everyone with respect. You have time to worry about really matters, besides hair and make-up like those other girls at our school. I love you because you're not afraid to stand out for what you believe in." I explained.

Natalie smiled, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, babe."

"Now, we're gonna be late for breakfast. I'm starving." she said, kissing my cheek before slipping into the car. I shut the door behind her and stood there for a moment, like an idiot, staring into space.

My mind was thinking on one thing only: Annabeth.

For some reason, I was always focusing on her. Whenever I looked at Natalie, I could feel myself stabbing Annabeth in the back. A couple months ago, I remembered what we told each other that summer after graduating eighth grade.

We liked each other... a lot.

It was wrong at the time, but we weren't brother and sister anymore. I could date her now, legally.

_"Percy!" Annabeth called, as I stood on top of the building. _

_I was about thirteen at the time and I was trying to get her to climb the steps to the roof. It was beautiful, over-looking Manhattan. I turned around, seeing her at the top of the ladder. Her eyes were wide; her body non-moving. I walked over, seeing what she was staring at. _

_A black, eight-legged ceature. _

_A spider. _

_I knocked it off with a flick of my hand and Annabeth relaxed, letting out a deep breath. _

_I grabbed her arm and helped her up onto the roof. She gasped as we watched the sun set over the city. It was insanely beautiful, but I don't think I was talking about the sun as I watched Annabeth's hair blow in the wind. Her grey eyes sparkled when the sun hit them. Her smile could knock me out._

_This girl was gonna be the death of me one day. I already know it._

_"Percy," Annabeth said, looking over at me. "When we grow up, go into high-school, go to college... will you promise me one thing?"_

_I smiled. "Yea, of course."_

_"Promise me that... we'll always be friends, no matter what happens. I don't want to lose our friendship. I mean, I've known you for five years now. I just don't know what I would do without you here with me, by my side." Annabeth told me._

_I held my hand out. She shook it out, gracefully. "I promise."_

I betrayed her.

I betrayed her the moment I moved away.

Ugh, what the heck is wrong with me?

**Well, I have no idea, Perce. It was your fault and you have to fix it! Not me! **

**I know, I know, I have to fix it (grumbles something) I didn't say anything. Not a word! You will never get me to speak! NEVER! (light shines on me) Never. I stand my ground. (huffs) You people will just not listen.**

**I'M IN A REALLY GOOD MOOD TODAY. So I'm sorry if I say stuff out of the blue :P**

**Review and you'll get another chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. You guys are amazing fans! Seven-hundred reviews! Whoo-Hoo!**


	14. Maybe Crazy Days do have Happy Endings

**Hey! :) **

**I'm glad that everyone is back to liking me (on a scale to 1-10) but everything will get better. I'm not saying which parts will get better. Don't kill me, please. I won't be able to finish the story.**

**Enjoy! **

**PERCY'S POV:**

"So, you haven't seen her in two years?" Grover asked while the girls got something to eat from the buffet.

I sighed. "Yeah, and for some reason, I miss her. I mean, I know that's kind of the right thing to feel, but I don't even know what to tell her if I see her again. I don't know what I would do if I saw her again. "

"Juniper saw her last week." he blurted out.

"Where?" I asked.

Grover was about to answer, but the girls came back over, letting us know that we could go get our food. I grabbed Grover's shirt and pulled him away from the buffet, and the tables so that no one could hear us.

"Juniper saw her at her boarding school. She talked her for a bit, and Annabeth's doing really well. She seems to not even remember what you did to her. I mean, she probably does, but Juniper said she didn't bring it up so maybe she's trying to forget about it. It's been two years, man. She might have better things to do then mope around."

"I know that. Annabeth isn't even like that. She's not really- of what I remember- the moping kind. She usually takes on her battles and deals with everything her own way." I said. "Did she mention a guy in her life?"

Grover laughed. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I don't want her boyfriend to beat me up if I see her again." I lied.

He looked at me but ignored it. "You're lucky. She doesn't."

I sighed. "What if I came back into her life? Do you think she would hate me more?"

"I don't know, man. That's something you go find out on your own." Grover patted me on the shoulder before turning around and walking towards the buffet.

I stood there for a minute, thinking about what I should do. I leaned against the wall, my hands in the pockets of my jeans. I looked over at Natalie and Juniper, looking at them laughing. All of a sudden, I pictured Natalie as Annabeth. Her smile. Her hair. Her figure. Everything.

God, I missed her.

After the breakfast with Grover and Juniper, I drove Natalie to her friend's house. They were having like a sleep-over. I didn't really care because I needed to take a moment and breath. I revved the engine before driving off. I stepped on the gas, making the car go faster. The park was in my sight. There was only two other cars there. I pulled into the park's parking lot and turned the car off, leaning my head against the car seat.

Annabeth.

God, she was always on my mind.

I wonder what she looked like now. Her curly, blonde hair. Her beautiful smile. Her intelligence

and smarts. What if she replaced me? What if there was another guy in her life? I mean, she would be seventeen by this time.

I took a deep breath and stepped out, my hands diving into the pockets of my jacket. I pulled my hoodie over my head, trying to hide myself from the world.

A backstabber is what I am. A liar is what I am.

I was walking towards a bench, but I saw a teenage girl sitting on one. She had a knee propped up on the bench, with a notepad resting on the leg. It looked like she was drawing and aligning something with her hand. She wore denim shorts and a white button-up shirt. It looked like a uniform to me. It looked like she was doing homework, too. The girl had her blonde... curly hair pulled into a messy ponytail.

It was her. Annabeth Chase. I knew it was her. I would know her anywhere. My god, she was beautiful.

I walked towards the bench she was sitting one, and before I knew it, I was standing in front of her. She looked up to say something to me, but her mouth opened, staring at me like she couldn't believe who was looking at her at this precise moment. Her intense, stormy grey eyes stared into mine, taking a minute to look at me.

"Percy?" she asked.

My mouth opened. "Um, Annabeth?"

"I haven't seen you in, like, forever."

"I missed you, Wise Girl." I said, suddenly nervous.

Annabeth gave a small smile. "What are you doing here?"

I wasn't expecting that. "What do you mean?"

"At the park. Here. Standing there, looking at me like I'm some bug on a windsheild." she answered.

"I didn't mean to be here. I'm just having a hard time right now."

She nodded, biting her lip. "Yeah, I know that feeling very well."

I felt bad and ashamed now. "Look, Annabeth, I didn't mean to hurt you in the way I did. You know that I'm not like that."

"In my defense, I hardly know you anymore." she retorted.

"I know your pissed at me. I know that you wanted something more for me."

"Of course I did. You were my best friend." Annabeth slid her notebook to the side. She crossed her arms above her chest as she pushed herself off the bench and onto her feet, making her stand at her full height and I backed up, surprised that she was so close to me. I stared into her intense grey eyes.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Annabeth asked.

"I-I don't know." I stuttered.

She looked at me for a second then glanced over her shoulder. "I have a really big test I have to study for, and I would appreciate it if I didn't have company, especially the kind that betrayed me and treated me like I was nothing."

This wasn't the girl I once knew. "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, you were so sweet and nice, but now... it seems like you're nothing but mean." I said, confused by my own words.

Annabeth's eyes glinted with sadness. "You want to know what happened to me?"

I nodded, knowing that my voice would give in, and I would sound like a boy going through puberty.

"First, my best friend- the one that cared about me so much- moved away from me and pushed me out of his life, like I was nothing to him. Second, my parents- which I love to death- are fighting like cats and dogs. And third, my friends think that I'm depressed and lonely because I don't have a boyfriend. So, I'm going through a hard time and now, you're making it worse by showing up back into my life." she explained, tears forming in her eyes. "I know that it may sound rude, but I just don't want anymore trouble caused. I'm already losing enough as it is, and I don't want to lose the person I care about most."

I was still getting everything through my head, when that last sentence hit me like a wave. "Wait, you still care about me?"

Annabeth shook her head, biting her lip with tears starting to shed and streak down her cheeks. "I-I'm such a wuss."

"No, you're not." I stepped forward and carrased the side of her face, wiping her tears away.

"I don't want to be weak in front of anyone... and now, I'm crying in front of the boy I called my best friend who left me two years ago."

"I'm still your best friend."

Annabeth took a step backwards. "No, you're not. I don't know you anymore."

I bent my knees to make eye-contact with her. Those grey eyes locked with mine. "I'll do anything to be your best friend, again. I miss you. I've been thinking about you for the past two years. I'm sorry I didn't realize before that I betrayed you. I was stupid and selfish."

"Seaweed Brain." she said quietly then laughed softly. "You were acting like a Seaweed Brain."

I broke into a grin. "Yes, I was. The biggest Seaweed Brain the world has ever known."

"Well, there's only one Seaweed Brain in the world, and that spot is already taken."

"And there's only one Wise Girl in the world, and she's standing right in front of me."

Annabeth smiled as I ran my thumbs over her cheeks, wiping the dried tears. "I missed you, too."

"I was hoping you caught that."

"And, for your information, you were selfish and stupid." she nodded, breaking into laughter.

I tugged on one of her curls that came loose from her ponytail and she gaped at me. I just laughed and started to walk away, leaving her standing by the bench.

"Oh, and Percy..." Annabeth walked over to me, brought her fist backwards and punched me in the shoulder.

"Ow! God, what was that for?" then realization hit me. "Ok, I guess I deserved that."

"You're getting so much smarter, Seaweed Brain." she teased before turning around and grabbing the books she left on the bench. She placed them in a backpack then picked it up. I reached my hand outward and took it from her, throwing it over on my back, then rested my arm on the her shoulders.

"Have any questions for the dumb-boy-next-to-you-that-has-kelp-in-his-brain?" I asked, poking in her ribs, like I always used to.

Annabeth struggled against me. "Is Natalie still around?"

"I knew that was coming up." I said laughing. "Yeah, she is, but I understand if you don't want to hang out with her, considering everything that happened a few years ago."

"I've grown up, Percy. I'm not the selfish little girl I was two years ago. I understood your decision, knowing that you wanted to see your other brother and sister besides me. But, that was after you left for a couple months. I was being such a brat back then, and only thought of myself. I didn't think of you or anyone else. I only thought of our friendship and other stuff, too."

I raised an eyebrow. "Other stuff? What other stuff?"

"I mean, like, any future relationship we could of possibly had. My mind would eventually lead up to that and I thought of problems that would cause that not to happen."

"You are such a Wise Girl." I joked, poking her in the ribs again.

Annabeth smiled and shrugged. "Hey, it's what I do best, Percy Jackson." She started laughing. "It's funny. How come we have such a weird friendship? We go from forgetting each other and almost hating each other for two years... to being best friends again in one afternoon."

"I thought you were the smart person, Annabeth."

She glared at me with her intense grey eyes. "Har-har, you're so cool."

"I know I am. I was voted the hottest junior at Goode High." I grinned, keeping my arm wrapped around her shoulders. She didn't even seem to mind. But, I felt something inside me click. That I was meant to keep my arm there. I was meant to be the one who treated her like this.

"The hottest junior?" she repeated. "No way."

"Way." I smirked.

Annabeth laughed and stepped in front of me to look at me. She pursed her lips then bit her bottom lip. "I've seen better."

I stopped in my tracks as she began laughing hard and turned around to walk away from me. I pouted for a moment then ran up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and picking her up, spinning her around. Annabeth and I were both laughing until I put her down. She eventually stopped as I continued. Then I knew why she stopped.

A brunette stood in front of us, with her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot. Uh-oh, it was my girlfriend. Natalie was staring at us with a evil look in her eye. I've never seen her like that before, only when someone pissed her off or something, but never to someone that didn't bother her. But I realized that it probably looked bad with my arms wrapped around her waist and her arms trying to pry them off her.

Annabeth stood up straight as I loosened my grip on her. "Hey... Natalie."

"Baby, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised to see her at the park.

Natalie crossed her arms above her chest. "I thought you told me you were too busy to hang out with me."

"Um, I was. I already took care of it." I hated lying to her, but she was going to the mall with her friends and going to have a sleep-over. I really didn't feel like getting make-up all over me.

"So, you decided to come hang out with her instead of with your girlfriend?" she asked, eyeing Annabeth. I found a hint of disgust in the glance.

I raised an eyebrow. "No, I didn't even know she was gonna be here. I just needed some time to think about things, and I ran into her. It wasn't like I was going behind your back or anything."

"Well, it sure seemed like it."

Annabeth interrupted. "Okay, um, we didn't plan meeting here. I mean, we haven't seen each other in like, two years so how could we possibly plan this?"

"And aren't you the one that told me this morning to hang out with Annabeth? Well, look-" I put my hand on Annabeth's shoulders. "She's right here, and we were just catching up."

"I just thought you might of told me before you hung with her, in case I would walk in at a moment like I did." Natalie said, glaring at me.

I rolled my eyes. "A moment? We were just joking around. It didn't mean anything! And how could I tell you if I was hanging out with her if I didn't mean to see her here?"

"Maybe you were trying to hide it from me so I wouldn't get jealous?" she asked.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Yeah, sure, I was hiding the fact that I was seeing my best friend who I haven't seen in two years." I said, sarcastically. "Why are you getting upset over this? It doesn't mean anything."

Natalie turned towards me and grabbed my arm, pulling me away from Annabeth's side. "I have a right to be upset. I saw _my_ boyfriend have his arms wrapped around another girl!"

"It didn't mean anything! We were just playin' around! Why can't you get that through your head?" I asked, without thinking first.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not perfect like she is." she huffed.

I rolled my eyes. "She's not perfect. She's anything but perfect! And that's what I love about her! She doesn't worry about fitting in or pretending to be someone you're not!"

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying I do?"

"I never said that. I'm just saying she's not perfect, and she doesn't have to be." I told her.

"You sound like you're in love with her. Are you in love with with her?" she asked, pushing me away. I caught my balance after stepping back.

I ignored her question. "You have no right to come here and think that I was cheating." I yelled.

Natalie pushed me again. "You're such a jerk."

I shook my head. "Fine. Whatever you say. But, in case you haven't noticed, we're over. I'm done with our constant fighting about stupid things."

"Your the one who starts them." she shouted.

"Whatever." I said, under my breath. Natalie was always the one who started them. If she saw me talking or hanging out with a girl, she would storm off and yell at me when I would come pick her up. I was sick of it. Now, I'm officially done with her complaining.

I glanced over to see if Annabeth was still standing there. I noticed that she was leaning against the hood of my car. I took a deep breath and began to walk over until I stood in front of her. Her stormy grey eyes locked with mine and the pounding in my head got worse. Annabeth stepped forwards then wrapped her arms around me. I eventually found my muscles and wrapped my arms around her waist, my nose burying into her hair.

"I saw the entire thing. Thank you for defending me, but why'd you end your relationship with her?"

I pulled my head back to look into her eyes. "I was sick of her complaining. I never told anyone that we had problems because she been through so much already. I guess I should of done it before this so you wouldn't have to get in the middle of it."

"I hate to break this up, but I need to get home. My dad will be wondering where I am." Annabeth said, smiling at me.

I nodded, giving her a small hug. "I will see you again, right?" I asked, pulling away and grabbing her hand.

"Of course." she leaned up and kissed my cheek before walking over to her car.

I grinned as I leaned against the hood of my car. This was one crazy day, but the ending was the best part of the whole day.

**Now I know it's going by a little fast, but there is going to be a lot more twists in the story. **

**I wanted to bring Annabeth back into the story. I'm sorry if she is a little OOC in this chapter. I just wanted her to be a little emotional since she's seeing Percy after 2 years. It's also an AU story.**

**Anyways, I get a message from Buckbeat's Flight (or Thalia Marie Grace) and she just told me that I was voted FIRST PLACE for the best author. My stories, Pain and Ambition, also won an award and I wanted to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I love my fans more than you think I do. You guys are such an inspriation, and I'm glad I have fans like you. **

**Review and you'll get the next chapter! I love you guys!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. I'm so HAPPY! Can't you just tell?**


	15. Cocky is my Middle Name

**Hey everyone!**

**Yay! I'm glad everyone is liking me! I just hope you don't end up hating me again in a few chapters because **_**another **_**twist is coming up into the story. You must be thinking- **_**another twist? what else does she have in mind?**_**- No worries, boys and girls, I thought this through.**

**Enjoy the chapter! Review!**

I leaned against the doorframe, staring at my foster mom in the kitchen.

"What do you want for dinner, Percy?" She was looking through a cookbook and pulling her black hair with few grey strands into a bun as she flipped a page with the flick of her finger. "Thalia doesn't care and Nico is stuck in the bathroom... well, you get the idea."

I chuckled, looking over into the hallway next to me where the laundry waited for me. "Why don't you take a break? Let's order pizza tonight and drink Coco-Cola like there's nothing else in the world. We can laugh at Nico as he drink his carton of milk."

My foster mom laughed and closed her cookbook. "You always have the sharpest idea."

"Only about food. Do you think we could also add some blue coloring onto the pizza? I asked, remembering that my real mom did that to my food before she died.

She looked up at me and smiled, her brown eyes tired. "Yes. I would love that."

"Yo, Nico!" I yelled, cupping my hands around my mouth. "It's time for your original blue carton of milk with extra-cheesy blue pizza with mushrooms and pepporoni!"

I heard Nico scream from upstairs and the sound of his door slamming shut. I began laughing with my foster mom as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. When we pulled back, she looked at my hair and clicked her tongue, pointing her index finger at me.

"You need a hair-cut."

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, no, I don't. I just got my hair trimmed."

"Trimmed? It grew back then."

"I only had a few strands cut off because they were bugging the crap out of me." I said.

My foster mom gave me the evil-eye. "You are getting a hair-cut with your brother and sister. Nico needs one anyway. He's trying that long hair style like you, but it does not look good on him. Don't you dare tell him I said that."

"My lips are sealed." I grinned.

She smiled then smacked the side of my face. "I love you, you know that? Even if you aren't my real son."

"I know that. And I love you too." I told her.

She kissed my cheek and pointed to the laundry room. "Clothes. Do it. Now."

"Oh, come on!" I mumbled.

I heard her laughing from the kitchen as I looked at the three baskets filled with clothes. Great...

About thirty minutes later, I finally emerged from the laundry room. I looked at the time and it was three-thirty. I had some time to go out for a while. I grabbed my car keys from the counter and slipped on my vans, closing the door behind me. I slid into my black Camaro and revved the engine, pulling it out of the driveway.

I stopped the car on the side of the road and stepped out, walking onto the front porch and knocked on the door, silently praying that she was here. There was no answer. I bit my lip, turned around, rubbing the back of my neck. I heard the door behind me open and a soft laugh.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked.

I turned around and my heart stopped. She was wearing a blue and yellow plaid dress with denim shorts underneath. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail and she wore black converse. The light tan she had made it look extremely better. I felt myself drooling so I just made it look natural and quickly swiped at my mouth like there was a fly. No drool. That's a suprise.

I swallowed the lump in my throat as Annabeth walked off the porch and now stood in front of me.

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" she repeated, her beautiful smile appearing on her face.

I grinned. "Um, I-I-" I couldn't speak. "Wow, you look beautiful."

Annabeth's smile got bigger and she made a small noise. "Thank you. Do you have a dress-up alert or something because I'm thinking this wasn't the reason why you came over?"

"No. I-I wanted to ask if you would like to get some late lunch or something, but I'm guessing you already have plans." I pointed at her outfit. She wouldn't normally wear something like this on a weekend unless she was going someplace.

She laughed. "You really were my best friend."

"Guilty as charged." I chuckled.

Annabeth sighed. "I would love to hang out with you, Percy, I really would, but my dad is having some friends over from work for adults only- crazy, I know- and I'm taking my brothers to a nice dinner for their birthday. My mom has to cook so I told her I would take them."

"Oh." I said nodding. "I understand."

"Well, if you want to come and be a extra chaperone, that would be amazing. I'm bringing one other kid with us, and I would love to have some help with three kids." she smiled.

I grinned. "No problem. I totally forgot that it was their birthday."

"I think they'll be happy just to have their older brother with them." Annabeth winked while laughing.

I laughed. "I like the wink. It was cute."

"Thank you. Blame my friends for teaching me to be girl for once in my life." she said, turning around to walk back into her house.

"I like the old Wise Girl who didn't wear dresses. I liked the red dress you wore when we were fourteen, but that's because red looks good on you." I blurted out, trailing behind her.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow. "And blue doesn't?"

"I never said that." It was my turn to wink.

Annabeth lightly blushed then opened the door, letting me walk in first. I recognized the living room furniture and I watched as my best friend walked past me towards the kitchen door that connected to the living room wall. I followed her into the kitchen. Her mom was standing next to the counter, cutting some tomatoes, and her dad was reading a book at the dining table.

Her mother saw me first and a big smile broke onto her face. "Percy?"

"Hey, Mrs. Chase." I said with a grin. She wiped her hands off on her apron and walked over to me, giving me a small hug. She kissed my cheek quickly before returning to the cutting table.

Mr. Chase walked over and held his hand out. "Nice to see you, again, Mr. Jackson."

I laughed. "I like the formal talk, but you don't have to use it on me."

"Well, if I stop now, I won't use it tonight so I'm talking in formal all day for our dinner guests." he explained, shaking my hand.

I stifled a laugh. "Ok, Mr. Chase."

"What have you been up to?" Mrs. Chase asked, her eyes focused on the tomato in her hands.

I took a deep breath. "Um, I'm the captain of the swim team and I won first place in the last competition we had. It was close, but I sped up and won by three feet."

"Wow!" Mr. Chase exclaimed.

Annabeth laughed as she grabbed the potatoes from the bowl on the back counter. "You never told me that, Seaweed Brain."

"I just caught up with you again yesterday, Wise Girl. I also broke up with my girlfriend yesterday too, so I haven't got the time, now have I?" I asked, smirking.

She rolled her eyes. "I guess not."

I chuckled lightly. "I'm just kidding, Annie."

"Do not call me Annie unless you want to keep your little boy part." Annabeth threatened.

Mrs. Chase looked up from the carrots she was cutting. "Annabeth Chase!"

"What? It's true." she said, smiling innocently.

I glared at her. "You are a cruel, cruel person."

"Hmm, if you are, then what I am?" Annabeth asked, her devilish smirk appearing on her face.

"Can you guys take this somewhere else?" Mr. Chase said, looking up from his book. "Don't you have to take the boy's to their birthday dinner?"

Annabeth nodded, grabbing the car keys from the counter. I reached out and grabbed her arm, turning around, dangling my car keys in my hand. She laughed, blushing lightly, and placed hers on the counter again. She walked away from the kitchen. I'm guessing to go get her brothers.

I watched her walk up the stairs. My eyes were staring at the length of her legs. My best friend has been definitely working out. I was still staring at the stairs for her to come down until I heard a throat cleared in front of me. My brain eventually caught up with me and I turned my head.

"I understand you've grown up, but I still don't like of the idea of you checking out my daughter." he said.

I felt the heat rush up to my cheeks. "Um, I'm sorry, sir."

"This is why I like him, Frederick. He's not afraid to speak the truth. The other guy always tries to deny it even though we know what he's doing." Mrs. Chase laughed while shedding the skin of the potatoes.

"Another guy?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"There's this guy that she met a few months ago. She says they're just friends, but we can tell he doesn't think that." she explained.

I nodded, biting my lip. One other guy? I rubbed the back of my neck then Annabeth walked back in to say bye to her parents. I waved to both of them before she grabbed my arm, pulling me towards the door. Bobby and Matthew were putting their shoes on. They looked up and smiles broke.

"Percy!" they both yelled, hugging me at the same time.

I hugged them both. "Hey guys."

"You didn't tell us he was coming too!" they turned towards their sister.

Annabeth smiled innocently. "Well, I didn't want to spoil the surprise."

"I'm glad you didn't." Bobby said.

Matthew shook his head. "Agreed."

"Come on, and guess what?" I said as we walked through the door.

The twins gasped. "What?"

"We are taking my car. It's a black Camaro."

"Camaro?" Matthew yelled.

"No way!" Bobby shouted.

Annabeth just laughed. "Don't make them anymore hyper than they already are. Please, Percy."

"Nah. I'll just show you how evil I can be." I winked at her while smirking. I opened the passenger door for her to get in.

She groaned, climbing into the front seat. "You seriously have changed. The Percy I knew wouldn't try to get even."

I grinned and brought my lips down close to her ear. "I guess you have to learn about the new Percy Jackson, sweetheart." And with that, I closed the her door and walked over to my side with my cocky smirk still stuck on my face.

**Well, well, well, Percy Jackson has a bad side :P Do you think something will happen at the birthday dinner? I have an idea in mind, but I want to hear your theories. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Do you think this story could possibly, sometime in the near future, could get nine-hundred reviews? **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. (whispers) I'm working on a new story. (talks loudly) And I am not telling you what it's about until the first chapter is done and posted.**


	16. Sweet and Spicy

**Hey everyone! **

**I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT: I start school in three weeks. Ugh. Well, first I get to go to camp with my church, so I'm happy about that! But, the sad thing is... I'm not going to be able to update as frequentely as I do now. I will still try my best to update each weekend. **

**And also, I sprained my right wrist; my writing hand. I was playing volleyball and what do you know, I served the ball wrong twice and it smashed into my wrist, bruising it.**

**Now, enough of this sad news. Let's get on with the story! Enjoy!**

Annabeth and I led the boys into the restaurant. Bobby and Matthew saw their names on two little cards placed on a booth with the word "Reserved" on it and their eyes widened, running over to the table, pushing Annabeth out of the way. She spun around, surprised by the sudden push, but I quickly caught her, surprising her even more than before.

Her eyes met mine and she smiled. "Thank you. I could of gotten a concussion if it weren't for you."

"That's just me, baby." I winked, that little cocky smirk on mine appearing on my face again.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop pretending that you are the baddest person in the world, Jackson. It's making you look pathetic and stupid."

"Wise Girl, do I need to go and try my charm on _another _hot blonde that would easily fall head over heels for me?" I asked, grinning as I stared into her intense grey eyes.

"What did you do to that innocent, little boy I knew two years ago?"

"He grew up into a man." I answered.

Bobby and Matthew finally spotted at us after oohing and aahing over their seats and I heard them groan in front of us. Matthew yelled, "Stop flirting!" as Bobby made kissy noises. Annabeth and I both looked up and glared at them with my face extremely hot and hers not that much better.

"Sorry about them." she said, brushing a strand a hair behind her ear.

I shrugged. "It's fine. I know how little boys would think girls still had cooties."

Annabeth laughed before sliding next to Matthew and I slid next to Bobby, making sure there was no possible way for them to get out. We were blocking the old-slide-under-the-table-play with our feet. I think I just saw Bobby frown next to me as he stared at the menu.

The waitress walked over with a notepad in her hands. "What do you guys want to drink?"

"Um, I'll take a Coke." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "Same."

Bobby and Matthew looked at each other and smiled. "We'll take two shirley temples with extra cherries!"

"It's their birthday, so if you don't mind..." Annabeth told the waitress.

She smiled. "No problem. And for the birthday boys, I'll even add extra, _extra _cherries." Then she turned around and left to go to the bar.

I raised an eyebrow at the twins. "Since when do you guys like shirley temples?"

"A year ago, we came here for a nice dinner with the family and Mom ordered us all shirley temples to try and we.. liked them ever since." Bobby explained.

Matthew frowned. "Yeah, what he said."

"What's wrong, little man?" I asked.

Annabeth wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Matthew looked up at me. "Mom and Dad are always busy now, and they hardly have time to look at me and Bobby. It hasn't been the same for a few months now since Dad got that new job."

"New job?" I raised an eyebrow at Annabeth.

She sighed. "Um, he was promoted editor-in-cheif at his book-selling industry."

"Isn't that called selfish?"

Annabeth nodded, biting her lip. "He's been focusing on his new designs for the building they're going to build and his new book that he's trying to get his boss to read."

"I'm sorry, guys. Hey, if you need anything or just want to talk, just call me. I won't hesitate to say yes." I told them.

The twins grinned and then their drinks appeared and their smiles got even bigger. Annabeth looked over at me and mouthed, "Thank you" and I just waved my hand, shaking my head. The waitress took our orders for us and went behind the bar again to tell the cook. Bobby and Matthew looked around the restaurant. A minute later, a girl around their age walked over with long, brown hair and startling blue eyes. She waved at the twins. Bobby was drinking his drink and he choked.

"H-hey, Sammy." Bobby said.

Annabeth smiled at the little girl. "Hey, Samantha."

"Hi. I noticed you guys sitting over here and I wanted to tell you guys happy birthday." she smiled.

Bobby blushed lightly and Matthew just said, "Thanks. I'm saying it for my brother too. He's just having a hard time swallowing his drink."

Bobby punched him in the stomach. "No, I'm just shocked that you would actually come and say happy birthday to us."

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked.

"No reason why. I just thought you hated us."

Samantha giggled. I looked over at Annabeth and she winked. I couldn't help but chuckle softly. "No, I try to tell my friends to stop making fun of you. They just don't know how to listen."

The twins nodded. "All right."

"I got to go. My mom would be worried. She's in the bathroom." Samantha waved and smiled at them, running over to her table again.

Annabeth and I looked over at the twins. Bobby was blushing like crazy and Matthew was picking at his drink. I started cracking up with the girl in front of me.

"Dude, your face is crazy bright red." I said while laughing with Annabeth.

She tried to calm down, but when he slammed his head against the table and his drink spilt all over his head, we started bursting out laughing once again. "Oh, crap! Waitress!"

The waitress ran over with a rag. Bobby and I slid out of the booth so she cleaned the table. Annabeth was apoligizing to the waitress over and over again, so I decided to put my arm around her shoulders.

"Wise Girl, she gets it, now shut up." I poked her in the ribs.

She smacked my hand away. "You are such a pain in my butt, Seaweed Brain."

"I'm meant to be that way. It's my job." I joked.

Annabeth looked over at me, completely oblivious to the fact that my arm was casually around her shoulders, like it was natural to her. I was pretty surprised, but I liked the idea of it. "I thought you actually were getting nicer, but I take that back, moron."

"You're such a nerd, Annabeth." I laughed, burying my face into her hair.

"I AM NOT A NERD!" she crossed her arms above her chest. "I am smart, loyal, and not afraid to kick someone's butt to outer space if I had to."

"And you said you're not a nerd. Will you just make up your mind?" I love giving her a hard time.

Annabeth growled at me before shooting me a glare. "I am not afraid of you, Jackson."

"Sure you are." I teased, my arm still wrapped around her shoulders.

"Why should I be afraid- oh, never mind." she crossed her arms above her chest.

I smirked and brought head down close to her neck. I brushed my lips against the skin and I watched as she took a deep breath and shuffled her feet. "Can't fight against me, Wise Girl?"

"I can so." Annabeth turned around to look at me and her forehead bumped against mine. I pulled away from her, rubbing my forehead with my hand as she did the same thing.

"Ow." we both said at the same time.

My best friend then glared at me. "As I was saying, I can fight against you."

"You love me, though? You know you do." I chuckled.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, but I swear I saw a small smile break onto her lips when I said that.

Maybe it's just me.

I guess she doesn't call me Seaweed Brain for no reason.

**She has a very good reason on calling you what you are, Percy.**

**Don't you love how sweet, but cocky Percy is? **_**He was doing good during the dinner, then it went all downhill when he got out of his seat. **_**Do you think he was hallucinating when he saw Annabeth smile? **_**I think... NO! I cannot say. **_

**Review and you'll get another chapter! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. My wrist keeps telling me to write even though it hurts; it says 'Your fans will appreciate more' Is that part of the body correct :P**


	17. Promises and Decisions are Finalized

**Hello my AMAZING, WONDERFUL, and ADORING fans!**

**I LOVE YOU GUYS SO ENTIRELY MUCH! You are the best fans I could ever ask for! Thank you for letting this story get to a thousand reviews, and before the story is even finished! (jumping up and down) **

**This chapter is dedicated to all my fans! I hope you enjoy the chapter and review!**

"So, where does this leave you two?" Grover asked while pouring hot sauce on his taco.

I shrugged. "I don't know, man. I'm afraid I'm gonna lose her again, and I don't want to."

"You love her." Juniper said, sitting down next to her boyfriend and took a sip of her apple juice.

"I've always loved her. She's always been my best friend, no matter what."

Nico laughed next to me. "I think she means, you're in love with her."

"No, I'm not."

"Stop denying it, Perce." Grover said, eyeing me.

I laughed. "I'm not denying it. I don't love her like that."

"That's what everyone says at the point of denial." Juniper winked as opening her salad box.

I rolled my eyes. "She's my best friend, guys. I'm not in love with her. I love her, but not in the way you think I do."

"Is he denying it... again?" Clarrise asked, walking behind me and slapping me on the back of head and took a seat next to Nico. "I talked to Annabeth and she's also denying it."

Silena came with a notepad and sat down next to me. "Ooh, has Percy finally told the truth?"

"No! I seriously do not love her like that!" I said, aggravated.

"Then how come you think she's pretty?" she asked, annoying me even more.

"Get that notepad out of my freaking face." I said through gritted teeth.

Clarrise laughed. "Is Jackson getting upset?"

"Yeah, because you guys won't leave me alone about it! We just went to dinner for her little brothers! It wasn't like it was a planned date. She asked me to come with her for an extra chaperone and I went, as a friend and her brother's older bro like I used to be. It was only that. Nothing else. How many more times do I have to tell you guys the same old story?" I explained.

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you say there was suppose to be another kid going with you?"

"Yeah, but he didn't show up because he was sick." I answered. "What's that suppose to do about it?"

"I just wanted to know." he replied.

I sighed. "You're the weirdest friend I've ever had."

"But you love me for it."

"Sure, whatever you say." I said, looking down at my food in front of me. The lunch we get from the school was always so disgusting and I hated it.

Silena then lifted my chin and made me stare into her eyes. "Did you break up with Natalie because of Annabeth?"

I was irritated by that point. "No. I broke up with her because I was sick of our constant fighting and she changed... everything. It was her fault. Not mine. I just ended the relationship since I was the mature one."

"What do you mean by everything?" she asked, writing each word down on her notepad.

I slammed my hands on the lunch table and everyone jumped, surprised by my sudden outburst. I stood up, slung my backpack over my shoulder, and started to walk out of the cafeteria.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned around to face Nico. "Dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know it was going to go that far."

"It wasn't your fault, little man. Just tell them to leave me alone until they become my friends again instead of questioning me like I'm some kind of victim in a trial case."

Nico nodded. "I swear, I didn't know that Silena was gonna bring that notepad."

"It's fine. It's not your fault anyway. Tell Grover I'm not mad at him either." I said.

He nodded again. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere." I answered, walking out of the cafeteria.

I just drove.

I was trying to clear my thoughts of all my friends questioning me. It was torture.

I stopped the car as I waited for the light to turn. I leaned my head backwards, waiting. It was taking forever and it didn't help when all I could think about was my best friend. She was so beautiful, smart, athletic, and I loved her just because of that. I'll admit that I wasn't denying when I said that I loved her. They just never asked me if I liked her, which I will admit to that.

How could I not? 

I came back to reality when I saw the light turned green. I revved my engine and I was about to turn, but I saw another car run a red light and it slammed right into my car, making me drive right into a tree. I knocked my head against the window and that's all I remember.

Everything turned black.

When I opened my eyes again, I saw a white ceiling. I swallowed the lump in my throat as I tried to remember what happened. _A car accident_. I looked down to see what happened to me and I saw my left arm in a cast with an IV in my other arm. My eyes kept fluttering like they kept trying to close. I heard my heart moniter beeping next to me so I knew I wasn't close to dying. I turned my head to see who was breathing on the couch and a small smile broke onto my face.

It was Annabeth.

I tried to speak, but my mouth was dry. I kept moving my jaw, trying to get salvia down my throat. I finally had enough strength to make out the words, "Wise Girl" really quietly though. I tried again and said it more clearly. Annabeth's eyes opened slowly to see if she wasn't dreaming, perhaps, and a smile took over her worried look.

She stood up and I realized that there were dried tears on her cheeks. Annabeth walked over to me and I saw her eyes glistened with water. I patted the spot next to me. She took a deep breath and sat next to me while staring at me with happiness on her face.

"I thought you were gonna die." she whispered.

I shook my head. "I'm not dying yet."

"Good, because I can't lose you again."

"You're not losing me either. I promise, I won't ever leave you again." I said.

Annabeth nodded. "You better keep your promise, Seaweed Brain."

"I will. Now, can you tell me what happened?"

"A guy ran a red light and slammed into you. You have some minor injuries. A broken hand and a couple cuts and bruises, here and there."

I sighed. "Where's my parents?"

"They're in the waiting room. I can go get them, if you want." Annabeth was about to get up, but I reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No." I stared into her grey eyes. "Stay here with me. Please."

She smiled. "Only because you asked me to."

I grinned. She sat back down and kept her hand in mine. Our fingers interlocked with each other's, but we didn't seem bothered by it. Annabeth ran her free hand over my arm and I kept my eyes locked with hers. There was a knock on the door and the nurse walked in, with my medical records in her hand.

"How are you feeling, Mr. Jackson?" she asked, her blue eyes staring me down.

I shrugged. "I feel fine."

"Ok. The doctor needed to know how you felt." then the nurse walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

Annabeth turned to look back at me. "I happen to notice that your siblings look a lot like you."

"Nico and I get along really well. His mom says we're like two peas in a pod. Thalia and I, we have our differences, but we get along... ok." I chuckled softly.

She laughed. "My brothers were worried about you. They wanted to know if you could take them for a day to spend time with you, after you get better, of course. They really missed you."

"I missed them too, but I'm back now. They have nothing to worry about." I told her.

"Same with me?" she asked.

I nodded. "Can I ask you something?"

Annabeth raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Would you like to go out with me, this Saturday night?" I asked.

She looked at me with a smile on her face. "Hmm, I don't know. I have a lot of plans this Saturday. I guess I can squeeze you in."

I was caught off guard. "Um, never mind then. If you things to do, just get them done." I'll admit it, I was pretty disappointed.

"I'm just kidding, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth exclaimed.

My frown turned upside down. "Oh."

"I wouldn't mind going out with you. I actually have nothing else better to do."

I grinned. "I won't mind giving you company."

She laughed. "No, you won't."

"Wise Girl, I just want you to know, I never meant to hurt you like I did. I'm truly sorry. I should of chose the wisest decision, and that was you."

Annabeth shook her head. "I think you did choose the right decision."

"Wait, what?" I was confused.

She took a deep breath. "You wanted to go back to your other family. I understood that after I looked past you moving away. I was only thinking about me and my pain, but wasn't thinking about what you wanted. I wanted to call you, but your girlfriend, Natalie, threatened me."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Natalie threatened to come after me if I stayed in contact with you. I was stupid at the time that I actually believed her. I should of told her off and tell her I'm talking to you if I want to."

"None of that should of crap." I said. "But she really did that to you?"

Annabeth nodded. "I'm not a liar, like she was. Or is."

"Then how come she wanted me to get back in touch with you?"

"I guess she knew that you wouldn't after so long." she replied.

I sighed, running my good hand through my hair. "Why would she try to seperate us even more?"

"Because she's a witch." Annabeth smirked.

I laughed, knowning what she really meant. "I can't believe I actually dated her at one point."

"That's what I thought." she said sarcastically.

"You were always so wise."

"Were?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

I laughed. "I mean, you still are and always will be wise. That's why your nickname is Wise Girl."

We sat in silence for a moment, our hands still interlocked. I loved the feeling of her fingers wrapped with mine. It made me know that she was there. She was real. Annabeth was looking around the room when she spotted the tray by my bedside. I reached my good arm over and pulled the tray closer to me, taking the lid off the hot food. She took a piece of bread and a drink of my water, then sat in her spot on my bed, not bothering me while I ate.

That was a good idea.

After I finished eating, Annabeth pushed it over and kept my cup of water in her hand, just in case. I took another swig of cool, cool water and it washed down that nasty taste of blood down my throat.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, her grey eyes staring at me.

I shrugged. "I feel fine. I wouldn't of guessed that I was in a car accident."

"I'm glad. I hate car accidents."

There was a knock on the door and our hands pulled apart when my foster mom walked in. Her black hair with grey streaks was pulled into a ponytail, with strands falling in her face. She wore her work outfit; blue dress with flats. Annabeth was about to get up, but I quickly grabbed her arm to make sure she stayed. My mom walked over and smiled at me.

"I'm so glad you are fine. The doctor said your injuries are minor, nothing really to worry about. He also said you're allowed to come home tomorrow. You just have to stay one night, just in case if you have other symptoms towards the medicine they gave you for the pain."

I nodded. "Thanks, mom."

She smiled softly. "I'll leave you two alone now." And with that, she gave me a kiss on the forehead and walked out, closing the door behind her.

Annabeth looked at me. "She does look like you. It's kind of freaky. Nico and Thalia both look like you and their parents do too."

"How did you know their names?" I asked.

"I talked to Thalia in the waiting room, while we waited for test answers. She told me about her relationship and break-up with Luke Castellan. I know him between my brother's other friend that was suppose to come to the birthday dinner." she explained.

I raised an eyebrow. "Is he the guy that likes you, but you don't like him back?"

"Yeah... h-how did you know?"

"Your mother mentioned him. Stay away from him, please."

Annabeth laughed. "From the things that Thalia told me, I'm staying away from him. I hardly like him in the first place. The only reason he would come over because of his brother, Hunter, who plays with Bobby and Matthew. He checks me out all the time, and askes me questions that I do not want to answer. He tried to seduce me once and he hasn't been in the house since."

I started to sit up, but she placed a hand on my chest. I slowly went back down as my anger boiled down. Annabeth stared at me with her intense grey eyes.

"I handle it, Percy. I can handle things as easy as you. I don't use fighting for it though." she told me, smirking.

"It's the only way they can actually get the message."

"No, it's not. By putting them in their place is an easier way to put them down and let them get the message at same time, without physically hurting them." Annabeth said.

I sighed. "Fine."

She smiled. "Now, you need some sleep."

"No, I don't!" I protested.

"Please."

Her eyes locked with mine and she broke me. "Fine, I'll get some more sleep."

"Thank you. I don't want you to be tired on our date tomorow night." Annabeth winked, slipping off the bed.

I grabbed her hand again and intertwined our fingers. I turned her around and her eyes glued with mine. I pulled her closer to me and pressed her forehead against mine. Her breath was heavy and her eyes were trying to avoid eye-contact. It didn't work. My good hand traveled up her arm and held the back of her neck.

I leaned forward and kissed her passionately, getting a small gasp from Annabeth. She was trying to pull away, but she eventually broke and kissed me back. Our lips moved in a silent movement. Her hands knotted into my hair as my good hand cupped the side of her face and my bad hand just lightly rested on her waist.

It was the best good-night kiss I've ever gotten.

**WHOOO! GO PERCY!**

**Do you like me now? I so hope you do. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, because I always thought it was romantic kissing in a hostipal room. I have no idea why and it's kind of strange, but I think it brings dramatic effect. **

**Review and you'll get another chapter! Thank you again for letting this story get to a thousand reviews! **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	18. First Date Ends with Unexpecting Ending

**HELLO MY WONDERFUL FANS!**

**I have some bad news; I start school tomorrow. Ugh. I am not ready to go back to school, but I have my best friends to help me through. Anyways, I have two new stories. One, is a collabration with AnnabethChasePJO. It's called Jealous. It's not on my profile yet, so look up her name and read it on her profile for now.**

**Second story is my OWN story and characters. It is called Escape the Cold. It is in the Misc. Books section, considering what it is. It has dragons, epic battles, romance, like always. I hope you check it out on my profile!**

**(takes a deep breath) AHHH! Enough of my author's note, here is the eighteenth chapter of A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes! Enjoy.**

"Take a step forward," I whispered in her ear. Annabeth pressed her foot in front of her, making sure there was still ground. I chuckled lightly and kept my hands in hers, making sure she wouldn't stop. "Stop worrying, Wise Girl."

She took a deep breath. "You're not kidnapping me, are you?"

"That's a good idea." I smirked. "I'm just joking, I'm not kidnapping you. Keep walking."

Annabeth stopped in her tracks. "I won't go any farther until I know I'm not going to go over a cliff."

"You are not going to go over a cliff. Now, take off the worry pants and keep moving forward," I said, pushing my knee into her lower back.

I tightened the blindfold before grabbing her hands in mine and intertwined our fingers. She kept walking as she was told to, still pressing the front of her shoe into the solid ground. I rolled my eyes and let go one of her hands, resting it on her hip. A smile broke onto my face as we got closer to the place I reserved for our first date. I stopped her by kissing her lightly on the neck and releasing the hand I was holding. I ran in front of her as she kept her eyes closed.

I held my arms out and grinned while yelling, "SURPRISE!"

Annabeth opened her eyes and a big smile took over her frown. We were standing on the sand of the Montauk Beach, with a small table and tiki lights surrounding the area. I laughed as she ran over to me and gave me a hug. "Thank you. It's beautiful."

The ocean was calm and eerie as we sat down at the table, across from each other. Annabeth watched as I walked over to the picnic basket that my foster mom packed for us. I pulled out a two-liter Coca-Cola bottle, a plate of barbeque sandwiches, and some plastic cups. She laughed as I served like a waiter her barbeque sandwich and poured her drink for her like she was the queen of England.

I sat down after I finished. I took a bite out of my sandwich. Annabeth drunk a bit of Coke before clearing her throat. I looked up at her as I swallowed. "What's up?"

"The sky." she answered, sarcastically. I shot her a look. "Um, I wanted to say that these sandwiches are the best barbeque I have ever tasted."

"Yeah, my mom makes some of the best food I've ever tasted." I laughed. "I remember when I was younger and my birth mother would make blue food. She would put blue coloring in my drinks and food." I sighed. "I can't believe I still remember that, though."

Annabeth smiled. "Do you remember anything else about her?"

"Um, she had brown hair and I think, blue eyes. Something like that. I have a very timid picture of her in my head, but... it's not enough to remember what she liked or anything else I want to know about her." I explained, looking down at my food.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't of asked, especially if you want to enjoy our first date."

I shook my head and looked back up at her. "It's all right. How's your family doing?" I asked, taking another bite of sandwich.

"Good. I mean, parents are still working like it's the only thing in their life, right now, but besides that, good. Matthew and Bobby miss you a lot. They've been begging me to hang out with you again." she said.

"I don't have any plans, so far." I winked at her.

Annabeth just laughed. "What's with you and this winking stage? Do you think that just winking at a girl will get them to come to you?"

I shrugged. "Nah, I just like doing it."

"Wow... boys are weird."

"Have you just know realize that or is that Wise Girl brain of yours lacking?" I teased.

She rolled her eyes. "Very funny, Perce. Hysterical."

I just laughed and finished my amazing barbeque sandwich.

After we ate, we were just talking and pouring more Coke into our cups. I was glancing at the ocean waves before an idea popped into my head. And a good one, ladies and gentlemen. I stood up from my seat and ran out towards the ocean, slipping my shirt off. Annabeth yelled my name behind me as I jumped into the water.

I emerged from the water and "Percy!" she shouted.

"What?" I shouted back.

"What are you doing?"

I laughed. "What does it look I'm doing? I'm swimming!"

"At night?"

"Come on, Wise Girl. Take a challenge and come into the water. It feels good."

Annabeth groaned from the shore. "If I get sick, I'm blaming you."

"And I'll take care of you." I retorted, grinning.

I heard splashing and the yelp of Annabeth before her arms wrapped around my neck. I just chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her petite waist.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" I asked.

Her grey eyes stared into mine. "I think you're immuned to water because it's freezing!"

"No, it's not. You just got to move around, instead of staying in one place." I began to swim backwards, with her arms tight around my neck. I almost choked from her death grip. "W-Wise Girl, I need air. I need air."

Annabeth loosened her grip. "Sorry."

"No problem, just don't do it again." I breathed heavily, capturing air back into my lungs.

We emerged from the ocean, drinched from head to toe. Annabeth drained the water from her hair as I shook my head, water droplets flowing onto the sand. I slipped my shirt back on while she walked back towards my truck. I raised an eyebrow and ran behind her, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She laughed. "Um, getting into the truck."

"I don't think so. You are not getting my seats wet."

Annabeth turned around in my arms to look at me. "Then how I am suppose to get home?"

"We have to wait until we're dried off," I said.

She crossed her arms above her chest. "What are we suppose to do until then?"

I grinned and took a step closer to her, almost against her. "I have a pretty good idea," I whispered, bending my head down and lightly placing butterfly kisses on her neck.

"P-Percy," she mumbled.

"What?" I asked against her skin.

Annabeth lifted my head and kissed me, softly. I moved my lips against hers, resting my hands on her waist as our lips moved in a slow synthe. My tongue brushed over her bottom lip that made her lose the feeling in her knees. She fell, but I caught her just in time and pressed her against the side of my truck. Annabeth knotted her fingers into my hair as we continued our kiss.

Too soon to me, she started to pull away. I kissed her once more then rested my forehead on hers. I pulled away from her and snuck my hand through the open window of my truck. It was about nine-thirty. We've been here since six.

"I think it's time for me to get you home." I whispered.

As I drove to her house, we rode in silence. Annabeth had her laying on the cold window, staring up at the sky. I pulled into her driveway and got out, walking over to her door and opening it. She grabbed my hand and held it in hers as I walked her up to her porch. I stared into her intense grey eyes and leaned in, kissing her gently.

She pulled away and smiled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Of course." I nodded.

I walked towards my truck **(AN: It's his foster mom's truck. He didn't want to drive his Camaro to the beach) **and cranked the engine, driving on the street. I just kept driving as I tried to remember my mother. She died when I was five years old, so I only had a few, few memories of her.

My eyes were starting to get tired, but I didn't want to go home. I kept driving. I turned onto this street, that street, anywhere to get away for a few hours. I stopped the truck at a red-light and rested my forehead against the steering wheel. The very, little memories of my mom appeared into my mind. I sat back up and realized that the light was green. I drove through the intersection and continued to drive.

"Mom," I whispered.

I kept one hand on the steering wheel and the other rested on my leg. The truck rode with a silence that I enjoyed. I really wish Annabeth didn't start asking questions about my mom. I know I brought it up, but I was only saying what she used to put into my food.

Tears began to form in my eyes, making my eyesight turn blurry. I rubbed my eyes with my free hand and I closed my eyes for one second. I heard the screeching of a car's tire and the sound of crashing glass. I smashed against the car, slamming my head against the window once again. I felt the stench of blood and pain shot through my left leg.

The last thing I remembered was the light of a flashlight in my eyes, and someone whispering, "Don't leave me yet, Percy." It was Annabeth's voice.

**Now, you're probably wondering, ANOTHER CAR ACCIDENT? Yes, ladies and gentlemen, another car accident. I thought it would make sense with the whole situation with him thinking about his mother.**

**Review and you'll get the nineteeth chapter!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**P.S. Check out those two new stories for me, all right? I love you guys!**


	19. It May Be Too Late

**Hey everyone! I AM ALIVE!**

**I've been really busy with school, homework, church activities, and other things that I hardly had any time to write. I had few times where I could and I added onto this chapter little by little. Now, it's finally finished!**

**Well, let's get on with the story!**

When I opened my eyes for the first time, bright lights engraved in the ceiling were moving by fast. I felt dried blood on the side of my face and ignored the temptation of lifting my hand to wipe it. I heard the cries of my foster mom; a hand in mine, but it got pulled away as the gurny I laid on moved down the hall quick as lightning.

The doctors who were pushing me kept yelling at each other and nurses asked if I was all right. I tried to talk, but blood poured out of my mouth instead. A groan escaped my lips as pain shot through my left leg. The urge to call out in pain was inching in my throat, but I didn't have enough strength.

"Please," I mumbled quietly. "It... It hurts."

The nurse nodded. "Hang on for a few more minutes, Mr. Jackson."

My eyes stung like a thousand bees stung me in the same place. "O-Ok."

"Percy, stay strong, baby!" my foster mom shouted from my left or... r-right. Everything is beginning to dark and I could hardly recongize where her voice was coming from.

I heard the slams of doors behind as I was pulled into a white room. The doctor looked at my face once and blood drained from his face, turning ghostly pale. I knew that it was severe. I lost conciousness the moment I laid my eyes on the ceiling.

**ANNABETH'S POV: **

I pushed against the hostipal doors with my dad trailing behind me. Thalia, Nico, his foster parents, and Grover, his best friend, sat in the waiting room. My brothers stood by my side, holding my hand with their fragile, shaking ones. I let them go and ran over to Thalia, who stood up and hugged me tightly, not wanting to let go.

"Has the doctor said anything?" I asked, after pulling away.

Thalia shook her head. "Nothing. They just took him back under surgery. Blood was all over his gurny, Annabeth!"

Nico walked up behind his siter. "Mom said there were shards of glass stuck in the side of his face and something's really wrong with his left leg. There was lot of blood loss."

"Not helping the situation." I whispered, running my hands through my hair.

A hand sat on my shoulder and I turned around, looking at the face of my dad. "Honey, it's going to be all right. Percy has always been and always will be, strong. He was eight years old when I found him on the streets, and he survived even earlier than that."

I shook my head, comprehending every word. I walked over to an empty seat and held my head in my hands, ready for the tears to start bursting out. But none came. I was going to be strong about this and think postitive. I sat up in my chair, brushing my hair back, and looked around the room for good, happy thinking. Nothing. Only depressing, lonely, sadness. Anything but calm, relaxing or happiness.

I sunk against the back of the chair, bringing my knees up to my chest, letting my chin rest on my knees. My dad and brothers wander off towards the snack machines as I sat alone, triyng to bring happy thoughts into my mind.

The smile that Percy flew through my head. His cockyness, his remarks. I loved everything about him even if he annoyed me at times; it made me love him more. I confirmed it.

I love Percy Jackson.

And now, it may be too late to tell him.

A few fours passed and no new news has emerged. I still sat in the chair, curled up in a ball. Thalia and Nico were fast asleep. My brothers played thumb-war silently on the floor. Percy's foster parents were talking amongst themselves with mine. My mother came about an hour, two ago and hugged me so tightly for so long that I might of cried.

I hardly had enough energy to move, speak, or do anything.

The only energy I had was to breath.

It began to rain outside as we sat in the waiting room, for hours on-end. It's been about three hours since he was taken in for surgery. I was staring out the window when the door opened and walked in his friends from school, Charles and Silena. They sat across from Thalia and Nico, holding hands and whispering. I let my head lean against the cold, pale, hostipal wall as I began to fall asleep.

My eyes opened as someone shook me against my shoulder. I looked over at my right and saw that Thalia was sitting next to me, bringing her hand back. I rubbed my eyes, sitting up in the chair. Everyone else was either sleeping or talking with each other. Nico and my brothers were watching a movie on the television. My dad was reading a book as my mother slept on his shoulder. I licked my lips, glancing back at Thalia.

"What's up?" I asked.

She turned her head to look at the hostipal doors. Percy must still be in surgery. A few seconds later, she looked back at me. "I just want him out of there. I hate hostipals. They're so depressing."

"Tell me about it," I mumbled.

"I wanted to tell you something," Thalia began. "I remember when Percy first came to live back with us, two years ago." She took a deep breath. "All he would think about was you, and only you. He felt horrible to leave you behind, the way that he did. Once, Natalie came over and he completely ignored her, staring off into space, probably thinking of you. That's all he would ever do, at first.

"Then he came back to life and started living life normally as possible. But I can tell, ever since you came into his life again... Percy has become a different person. He's been taking on more responsibilities. He's got an better attitude. Natalie changed him into a person he wasn't suppose to be. Now, you're here and he's changed back into the person he was meant to be. Himself."

Thalia sighed. "I know this might be hard on you, considering where he is now but... I can tell he loves you more than anything in this world."

I covered my mouth with my hand. She placed a hand on my knee and leaned in closer. "And I know that you love him too, exactly the same way he does."

I took a deep breath and looked at her. "How come you have to be smart?"

She smiled. "I may of just lost a boyfriend, but I know my brother. He loves you, even if he doesn't want to admit it."

I gave a small smile before it disappeared. "Now, it may be too late." I whispered, glancing over at the doors. I wanted him to come out there, alive. I rather him have serious injuries then anything, if he must have something. I just want him to come out alive.

**FEW MINUTES LATER**

Thalia and I were sitting there talking amongst ourselves when the emergency room door opened and the doctor walked out, wearing his white coat and held a binder in his hand, flipping the page as we walked towards the lady at the window. He whispered with his mouth behind the pages and the lady nodded, pointing over at us. The doctor nodded and made his way over here.

I sat up in my chair, watching him closely as he talked with Percy's parents. Thalia and I looked over at each other, hoping that the news was good, instead of bad.

The doctor looked around the waiting room, until he settled his eyes on me. "Are you Annabeth Chase?"

"Uhh, yeah," I answered.

He walked over to me and stood in front of me as I emerged from my seat. I rubbed my hands on my pants leg. I looked at him and said, "Is there any news?"

"He's recovering really well." I felt a smile trying to break through. "He has a few cuts, bruises, and his knee had some really bad damage, but we managed-"

I interrupted. "So, you're saying he's alive?"

"He is. And he's awake. Asking for you."

I didn't wait until he gave me permission to go inside. I just ran pass him and everyone else, not thinking. I just wanted to see him for myself. I passed a couple of rooms, reading the names as I went, then I came across his. I stopped and stood there, staring at the white door.

My heart pounded as I stared at his file in the compartment next to it.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, opening the door slowly and closed it behind me as I stared at my best friend and boyfriend who was lying in the hostipal bed, again. Percy lay there, half of his face buried into the pillow, his bare back showing. I leaned against the door, biting my lip to keep from smiling to much.

"Seaweed Brain," I whispered.

Percy rolled over, his head shooting up to stare at me. Even a few meters away, I could see the glint in his beautiful green eyes come. A smile broke onto his face.

"Wise Girl!" his voice cracked as he sat up, making the sheet show his bare chest. I looked down for a second before locking my gaze with his.

I walked over, too slow for my taste, but I stopped at his bedside, resting my forehead on his. His hand came up and stroked my cheek, his green eyes staring into mine.

"I missed you," I sighed. "I thought you were gonna leave me."

He chuckled, his hot breath blowing onto my lips. "I'm never leaving you again. If I did, it will be most selfish thing I would ever do." Percy stared at me and grinned, "I love you so much, Annabeth. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

I smiled. "I love you too, Percy."

"You know, I didn't picture this moment here. I thought it would be somewhere a little more romantic." he chuckled.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't of had it any other way."

Percy grinned and leaned forward, pressing his lips against mine. I knotted my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss as he began to lean backwards on his pillow. Our lips moved in a slow synthe, making it seem more realistic, not dream-like. I laughed as he drug his tongue across my bottom lip. He pulled away, his hair messed up and mouth slighty open.

"Why are you laughing?"

I just kept going. "Because normally, I would be in control."

"I took your title away from you."

"Now, let me get it back." I smirked.

**:D I'm smiling so big**

**WHO ELSE IS EXCITED ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES TRAILER PREMIERING TONIGHT? I KNOW I AM! (**_**AM I TALKING IN CAPS?)**_** Oops, I was just excited.**

**Review and you'll get another chapter! I'm sorry if it's a little OOC, but I thought to bring up the -i'm normally in control thing- because most of the time, Annabeth is :P**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	20. You're the Nerd and I'm the Klutz

**Hello everyone. Please don't kill me. **

**I have been busy since the last time I updated. It's been um, three weeks I think. I've had church, school, homework, chores, and things in between that I haven't had time to sit down and write a chapter. I feel bad for disappearing for a couple weeks. I will try to update about every two weeks if I have a chance.**

**Anyways, I've had a good past week. My birthday was a few days ago so I was pretty happy to turn older. And I went to a concert last night! How's everything going with you? **

**All right, enough of this author's note. I'm probably boring ya'll. Let's get on with the story!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

My head rested on the pillow, my covers draped down to my waist. I was finally back home, in my own bed, in my own room. No sun this morning. I love it. I reached over and picked up my phone, checking the time. _11:00 _in the morning. Annabeth was coming over for a few hours in about thirty minutes. I was helping her study over the phone last night and invited her over.

I groaned, rolling onto my back and looked up at the ceiling. I just watched the ceiling fan go round and round as time went by. My eyes started to close, trying to fall asleep again. I lost so much sleep during my time in my hostipal, which was weird since that's all you do.

I rolled back over to lay on my stomach and my eyes began drifting again.

"Percy," someone whispered, a few minutes later.

I opened my eyes and stared into intense grey eyes. Annabeth was here. "Mmm?"

"You want some more sleep? I can come back later," she smiled.

I turned over in my sheets, rubbing my head. "Oh, no, it's fine."

"Seaweed Brain, I can come back later," Annabeth was about to stand up, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Hmm-mm," I shook my head. "Lay with me."

"Huh?"

"Lay with me," I repeated, moving over a little bit to give her some room.

She laughed softly before peeling away the covers for a minute to slide under. I sighed happily as I wrapped an arm around my girlfriend's waist. Annabeth leaned her head against my chest. My head rested on the pillow while I stared down at her, brushing a few strands of hair with my free arm. She looked up and smiled, her hand reached up to grab mine, intertwining our fingers.

"I like this..." I kissed her forehead. "Way too much."

Annabeth laughed. "Why is that?"

"I just do," I grinned.

She rolled her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Why is that?" I repeated her question.

"You just are," she mumbled.

I laughed, resting my hand that was on her waist on her lower back. "I'm thinking about trying out for the swim team. I've always loved swimming because isn't that why you call me Seaweed Brain? Mm, Wise Girl?"

"Oh, shut up," she hit me in the shoulder. "But I think you should. It would be good on your college resume. You'll also be good at it. I remember when you were little, that's all you would do. My mom would literally have to drag you out of the pool."

"She had to drag you from a book once before. I thought that was funny. You were trying to get out of her grasp, to grab your book."

Annabeth shrugged. "I was into books. I still am. I can't help it. They're so fascinating!"

"You're such a nerd," I kissed her nose.

"I am not."

"Whatever you say, Wise Girl," I laughed.

She punched me in the arm. "Why am I dating you again?"

"I don't know. I still haven't figured that out yet," I teased.

Annabeth was about to protest, but there was a knock on the door. I glanced towards the door and groaned, leaning my head into her hair. The door opened and my mother stuck her head in, smiling over at me.

"Sorry to interrupt, but are you guys hungry?" she asked, her eyes (even from a distance) locked with mine.

Annabeth rolled over and raised her hand. "I am!"

"Is there anything you would like? Oatmeal, eggs, pancakes-"

"I'll take some pancakes, please," my girlfriend said.

My mom smiled and pointed at me. "I like her. Don't you dare get rid of her. Would you like some orange juice with that, sweetie?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok. Percy, I need your help with something," my mom said, closing the door behind her.

I buried my nose into her hair. "Now?" I mumbled. "Seriously, why now?"

"Go downstairs and help your mom, Perseus," Annabeth smiled while laughing.

I glared at her then kissed her lightly on the lips. "Mm, can you try not to fall asleep? This bed is really comfortable, so you'll probably be wanting to sleep."

"I'll try. I'm just not making any promises. I like these sheets. They're warm, comfy, and smell like you," she said.

I laughed. "I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

"Just get down there, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth smacked me playfully.

I rolled my eyes and crawled out of bed, wearing nothing but only my boxers. I grabbed my t-shirt off the back of my computer chair, slipped it over my head, and then walked out of my bedroom, running my fingers through my hair.

I heard yelling downstairs and I stood at the top of the staircase, leaning against the railing. The door opened from the bedroom closest to mine and Thalia walked out, with a concerned look on her face. Nico came out of his bedroom, with a toothbrush in his mouth. I looked at them, then all of us trailed down the stairs, walking into the living room. The yelling was coming from the kitchen.

I opened the door to the kitchen and there stood my foster parents, standing in front of each other, with angry faces. My mom looked at us first and her facial expression changed.

"Kids, go back upstairs. Your father and I are just having a talk," she lied.

I looked over at my dad. He had an angry expression, like ticked off at us kids or his wife. Thalia was the one who spoke first, "Come on guys. Let them finish their conservation."

Nico looked like he was upset and I wrapped an arm around his shoulders, pulling him with me as we walked out of the kitchen into the living room.

"What the heck was up with that?" I asked, whispering.

Thalia shrugged, crossing her arms above her chest. "I don't know. It almost seemed like they were fighting."

"I knew that, Thals, but what about?" I looked over at Nico.

He shook his head. "We shouldn't worry about it. It's probably Mom freaking out over a broken plate or something. The yelling has stopped so maybe everything's okay."

"I sure hope it was a broken plate," I glanced over at the kitchen door.

Thalia grabbed my arm. "That was probably what it was. You know how Mom can get sometimes."

"Yeah, we all do," Nico did a small laugh before the conservation died down.

I sighed. "Well, I'm going back upstairs to my girlfriend now."

Nico frowned. "Lucky."

"You're only fourteen, dude," I said.

Thalia smiled while we trailed up the stairs. "I'll be in my room, finishing some of the homework that I didn't get finished over the week."

We seperated as I walked over to my bedroom. I trailed in, slipped my shirt off, and crawled back onto my bed, making sure to bother Annabeth. She turned around and glared at me as I wrapped an arm around her waist, casually. A smirk was plastered on my face.

"Butthole."

"Nerd."

"Loser."

"Know-it-all."

"Jerk."

I started to laugh. "Can you tell me why we're calling each other these names?"

"You crawled over me! What else was I suppose to do? I already hit you twice today. I thought I should something different," Annabeth answered.

I chuckled into her hair. "You are a nerd, Wise Girl."

"I AM NOT!"

"Whatever you say," I continue to laugh.

"Percy," she said.

"What?"

"Can you do me a favor?" she asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Wha-"

"SHUT UP!" Annabeth shouted.

I brought my hand up from her waist to my ear, slowly. My eyes stared into hers, telling her the message of me not liking that and my ears may burst from her shouting. She smiled innocently and those grey eyes of hers made it almost impossible to not get mad at her. _Almost_.

"That was not funny, Wise Girl," I said.

She looked at me with a surprised look on her face. "Oh, um, I didn't- I'm sorry. I should of thought before I did that."

My smirk came onto my face. "Annabeth Chase should of thought before she said something? It's a miracle!'

"You set me up!" she glared at me.

"I did not," I replied. "Miss Smarty-Pants finally admitted that she had to think about something."

"Miss Smarty-Pants?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that the best name you can come up with?"

I scratched my head. "Well, I would call you a nerd or a know-it-all, but I already used both of those today so... yeah, Miss Smarty-Pants was the best thing I could come up at the moment."

"You are such an idiot, Perseus Jackson," Annabeth laughed.

The smile went off my face. "I don't like being called-"

She reached up and placed her hand on the back of my neck, bringing my head down. Her lips captured mine in a kiss that made me forget about everything and focus on what was happening. I rested my hands on her waist and pulled her in for another passionate kiss. Her hands were tangled in my hair and as much as I love this, I pulled away.

Annabeth looked up at me. "What's wrong, Percy?"

"I'm not taking advantage you," I said under my breath. "I don't want this going any farther."

"It wasn't going to, Seaweed Brain," she pushed her herself onto her elbows. "Are you okay?"

I sat up, ran my hands through my hair, and then turned my head around to look at her. "Just promise me right now that if we make it to this, we'll wait till marriage."

Annabeth smiled. "Of course. I promise, but you weren't taking advantage of me. We were just kissing, Percy. It's not going to lead to anything else."

"You don't know that. I mean, one day we could get out of hand and just go through with it. I just want to be careful about how we-" I was looking for the right word.

"Make-out," she blushed lightly as she said the word.

I gave a small laugh. "Um, make-out. I don't want to do anything like, um, that involves things more than kissing or hugging. I don't want to g-go that far with you. I mean, I do, but not now."

Annabeth sat up and just stared at me in awe. I looked at her and waited for a response. "That's exactly how I feel. I'm not ready for that emotional and physical pain. I'm not even mature enough to handle something like sex. It's too much for us to handle at this age anyway."

"You say it so easily. It takes forever for that word to come out of my mouth," I laughed.

She shrugged. "I guess because I don't need to worry about it right now. Not until I get married."

"Yeah, me too," I said.

There was an awkward silence. Annabeth glanced over her shoulder and sighed, looking back over at me. "I need to get home. My mom is cooking pot roast tonight and she needs my help to get the ingredients ready."

"Oh, alright," I was disappointed that she couldn't stay longer. "Will I see you tomorrow or sometime?"

"Um, maybe sometime next week. I'm busy tomorrow. My brothers have this play they're performing at their school and they want me- wait," I could practically see the gears in her head working. "Do you want to come? To their performance? I'm sure they'll love it!"

I chuckled, grinning at her. "Yeah, as long as I get to take you out to dinner tomorrow."

"How about we have dinner with my family? It may mean a lot to them... and to me," Annabeth smiled.

"Sure. That will be fun," I replied.

She leaned over and kissed my cheek. "Thanks, Percy." She stood up and walked over to the door, about to open it. "And oh, you're such a gentlemen when it comes to intimacy."

I felt my face go hot. "Really, Wise Girl?"

"Yes, Seaweed Brain!" she exclaimed.

I grinned, walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Bye, Annabeth."

"Want to get rid of me already?" she raised an eyebrow, smiling.

I laughed. "Of course." Annabeth looked at me strangely. "Nah, I'm just kidding. I don't know what I couldn't do without you."

"What happened to my young Percy? Normally, you would blush at this point," she asked.

"He grew up," I answered.

Annabeth smiled and looked past her shoulder to the closed door behind her. She reached over and grabbed the knob, opening the door. "I got to go, Seaweed Brain. See you tomorrow."

"Ok, Wise Girl," I said.

She looked at me for a second before stretching onto her toes and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Bye, Percy."

"You missed," I complained, frowning.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're such a child." She walked over and wrapped her arms around my neck, giving me a light kiss. "Better now?"

"I guess so," I said. "Just promise me that you'll give me more tomorrow?"

"In front of my parents? Umm, I'm sure they won't be too fond of that, Percy. My dad is very strict about my boundaries with boys," she explained.

"But they know me."

She shook her head in amusement. "I'm so glad you're you."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and kissed me once more. "Just because." Then she walked away from me, with a smile that told me she was hiding something.

"Annabeth!" I called.

She spun around and waved. "Bye, Percy."

I stood there, in the middle of my doorway with a confused look on my face. I was about to turn around to walk into my room, but I smacked my face into the doorway. I felt pain shoot up straight into my nose.

Thalia walked out of her bedroom, trying not to laugh when she saw me. "Are you all right?"

I groaned. "Hmm-mm."

She was starting to laugh a little as I walked into my room. When I shut the door, I let out a painful yell of, "OWWW!"

**The ending was funny; I couldn't resist.**

**I thought about how to make this chapter good and I was like, well what about waiting until marriage? That would be a good talk for a serious relationship. If you haven't notice in my stories, I always make them wait until marriage. Why? Well, in my opinion, it's the right way to do it. If you have another opinion, I respect it, but I don't agree with it. **

**Let's get down to business... REVIEW! Please, review! I want to read all my fans comments on this chapter that took me three weeks to come up with!**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	21. The Dinner and Play with the Chases'

**All right, ya'll can kill me this time. **

**It's been over a MONTH since I last updated and I feel horrible! I've just been really busy that I haven't had time to update. I'm so sorry. But seriously, A MONTH? It's never taken me this long to get you guys a chapter. So I'm sorry. **

**BIG NEWS: I have a new plot for our favorite couple for a new story, but I'm not putting that up until this story ends. And with that new story, it comes along the lines of... the sequel to **_**Past and the Present**_** :)**

**Enjoy the chapter, ladies and gentlemen! **

"You have got to be kidding me," I said staring at the restaurant that Annabeth's parents were meeting us at.

She spent the day with me (after telling me she didn't have any plans this afternoon) and I was going to take her with me for the dinner I was having with her parents. I was expecting something casual and non-fancy. I wasn't expecting one of the best and elegant restaurants in the whole city. We're going to a freaking play after this and we're eating here for dinner? It doesn't go onto my list on where I want to eat before my kids' play.

"It's all right, Seaweed Brain. I didn't dress fancy either," Annabeth whispered in my ear as we walked through the doors into the classical music and ten dollars a plate monster.

I groaned softly under my breath. Waiting around on small booths, there were families with about three, four kids sitting with them and they were all dressed in expensive apparel. Ugh. I noticed Annabeth talking to the lady at the front, probably asking for our table. I silently went behind her and laid a hand on her back. She smiled at the lady then turned her gaze on me.

"Do you want to go ahead and find a table for all of us?" I asked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Annabeth shook her head. "No. My parents want to meet us up here first and give hugs, you know how they are, and then we go sit down. The waitress I was talking to is saving us the largest table they have."

I grinned. She raised an eyebrow, her expression clearly saying she was confused.

"Why are you smiling like that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I just love my girlfriend so much that I listen to her go into extreme detail about sitting arrangements for dinner."

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "You're so weird... but I guess I have to deal with you for the night. ONLY because my brothers want you here," she said, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I rested my hands on her waist. "I guess you do. And I guess I have to suffer your talks about architecture and explaining the difference between area and perimeter to your brothers."

"Hmm, you assume correctly," she mumbled against my lips.

"Of course I did," I leaned closer and closed the gap between us.

I know it was in a public place and there were kids probably watching us, but I love being able to hug, kiss, hold my Wise Girl in front of everyone without feeling embarrassed. We broke apart when a middle-aged man cleared his throat and Annabeth pulled away from me, realizing who it was. She must of heard it a lot, since she lives with him.

I turned to face Annabeth's father, Frederick Chase. Her mother, Christine was standing next him while trying to fix Bobby's shirt so that the buttons didn't over-lap. I suddenly felt way under dress. My dark, worn-out jeans didn't cut tonight's dinner. The Chases' minus Annabeth and her brothers were wearing nice clothes. It was just a child's play!

"Hey, Percy," Christine walked over and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

I pulled back to stand next to my girlfriend. I put a hand on the other side of her waist. "Um, thank you for letting me join to eat dinner and see Bobby and Matthew's play."

"No problem. The twins won't stop bugging Annabeth about it and then they kept asking us too," Christine explained, smiling.

Annabeth called for the waitress. "I have a table for all of us."

We all walked behind the waitress. Frederick and Christine sat on one side. Annabeth and I on the other. Bobby and Matthew sat on the edges. We all ordered our drinks, which I got my favorite drink of all time: Coke. The waitress got our drinks and went to go get them when Mr. Chase decided to start a conversation.

"Percy, how have you been?" he asked, an arm wrapping around his wife's shoulders.

I cleared my throat. "Oh, fine. Life's been great. I'm not being sarcastic either. It's been fantastic with my Wise Girl here with me, though," I said looking down at her.

Annabeth met my gaze for a moment, then our drinks arrived and we had to choose what we wanted for dinner. I ordered a cheesburger with the soft, curvy fries (mmmm) and asked the waitress if she could get me some more Coke. Annabeth ordered the same as me with a smile on her face when she mentioned the fries.

After the waitress got all our orders, Mr. Chase turned back towards me. "How's school been treating you?"

"Good, I guess," I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Have you been treating my daughter well?" he asked.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. Why was he asking me all these questions? "Yes sir, I've been treating her with respect and with the amount of love I can give her, sir."

"Have you slept together?" Frederick questioned. I just realized that the twins were gone and I looked over and saw them playing with games that were in the back corner of the restaurant.

"Wait, what?" Annabeth was speaking into the conversation now.

I took a sip of my drink and replied, "No, sir. We haven't. I wouldn't take advantage of her like that."

"Dad, we actually just had a talk about this yesterday afternoon. We promised each other, if one day in the future, Percy and I get married, we'll wait until marriage. That will still happen even if we don't marry each other," Annabeth explained. She did so much better than I would ever do.

Christine called the boys over here and it looked like she was impressed. Frederick shook his head at me with a smile of his face. I'm guessing I gave him the right answer. Annabeth grabbed my hand underneath the table and intertwined our fingers. I smiled at her and she rested ours hands on my leg. I played with her fingers as Christine talked to the boys about the play.

"Percy!" Matthew knocked me out of my thoughts. "Do you want to know what the play is about?"

"Sure," I grinned, leaning back into the cusion of the seat and continued to play with Annabeth's fingers.

Matthew's grin got bigger on his face. "Well, Bobby and I are two of the main characters and we have to do this stupid dance at the end, but that doesn't matter. Anyways, it's about how friendships are really important. I thought it was stupid at first, but then-"

"He gets to dance and act with _Samantha_," Bobby said the girl's name in a weird tone.

Matthew glared at him. "Shut up."

"Hey!" Christine said.

"Who's this Samantha, Matthew Chase?" Mr. Chase questioned his son.

"A girl," he answered.

Bobby laughed loudly. "He has a crush on her!"

Matthew blushed deep red and crossed his arms above his chest, sinking down into his chair. Christine was talking to him about it and Frederick was speaking with Bobby. Annabeth and I glanced over at each other. She leaned over and her breath blew into my ear.

"This is what I have to deal with at home. Now you see why I don't mind coming over to your house," she laughed.

I grinned. "I thought it was because of me."

"Well, it is. I'm just saying why it's not a problem," Annabeth responded.

I chuckled and ran my thumb over her knuckles. "I'm just messing with ya, Wise Girl."

Frederick then cleared his throat again and both of us turned our gazes over to him. He pointed at the food that was coming towards us. Annabeth didn't pull her hand away from mine so I just kept mine locked with hers, resting them on my thigh. She blew softly on her food, watching the steam fly up from the fries.

"Fresh. Let's dig in," I said with a grin.

A few minutes later, there was practically no burger left on my plate. Maybe a few crispy bun pieces, but everything was consumed by my mouth. Bobby and Matthew ate silently because Christine threatened them that they would leave and just go home instead of going to the play. They both decided to shut up.

Annabeth patted me on the shoulder and I looked over at her. "I need to go to the restroom."

"Ok...?" I was wondering why she was telling me.

"I need to get out," she pointed towards the sign that said restrooms and I was blocking her from going since I was sitting on the edge of the long booth. It was pretty confusing how we were sitting.

"Oh, yeah," I slid out of the booth and Annabeth crawled out after me.

She smiled at her parents. "I'll be right back."

"Ok, honey," Frederick said eating another fry off his plate.

My girlfriend turned back to me and the look on her face said we needed to talk. I sat back down at my seat and I just grinned, taking a sip of my drink. I pretended that I was choking so I headed straight to the restroom. I passed through the sign and saw Annabeth leaning against the wall next to the males.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked, stepping in front of her.

She sighed. "I'm sorry that my dad asked you all those embarrassing questions."

"There was really only one, but I appreciate it. It didn't really bother me. A dad should ask the boyfriend if he's having that with his daughter," I replied.

Annabeth then shrugged. "Ok, that's all I really needed you for."

"Are you sure?" I asked, taking a step closer towards her.

"I'm sure, Seaweed Brain," her eyes locked with mine.

I leaned my forehead against hers. "I love you, babe."

"I love you too," she whispered.

I leaned a bit closer and kissed her before grabbing her hand and walking out from the restrooms. Her fingers intertwined with mine, her head rested on my shoulder. I loved this girl for various reasons. So many reasons I lost count. Christine and Frederick were standing next to the table. Mr. Chase was pulling out some dollars and laid them on the table. Bobby and Matthew were picking on each other.

"Are you guys ready?" Christine asked, looking down at our locked hands.

Annabeth shook her head. "We're ready to go."

"Yes ma'am," I answered.

We all walked out of the restaurant and my car was parked on the other side of where the Chases car was at. Annabeth kept her hand in mine though instead of going with her parents and we walked over to my vehicle. I revved my engine and followed their car out of the restaurant's parking lot. Here we go on the adventure road.

**AT BOBBY AND MATTHEW'S SCHOOL**

"You know in elementary school, we wouldn't have this kind of play. It would actually be like something that was actually written as a play first," Annabeth whispered in my ear.

I laughed. We sat next to each other as everyone gathered in the school auditorium. Her parents were next to us, talking amongst themselves. Her fingers ran up and down my arm as I leaned my forehead against her shoulder. She patted my head before running her fingernails vertically on my arm, creating goosebumps.

"Stop that," I said lifting my head.

Annabeth laughed, her smile lighting up the whole room. "Why should I?"

"I asked you to," I responded.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say."

Christine then patted her on the shoulder and Annabeth turned her attention on her mother. They seemed to be talking in whispers. I never got that about girls. I guess I'll never know. Everyone turned silent when a middle-aged lady walked onto the school's stage. She must of been the school's principal. I watched her explain what the play was about and I lost exactly what is was suppose to be because she bored me.

Soon, the curtains behind her began opening and she smiled towards the audience. She walked off and I was tempted to clap for her since she was done speaking. I know, _Percy, stop being so rude! _I've been worst to people. Trust me.

I saw Bobby and Matthew enter the stage after a few minutes. They were speaking into microphones that wrap around your ear and the little, soft-covered phone at the end of it. Ms. Chase was taking pictures of her boys on-stage as Mr. Chase was just smiling. My hand was still locked with Annabeth's and I wasn't letting go until I had to.

Close to the end just like Matthew said, there was a small dance with a familar song that I didn't remember the name of. Bobby was dancing with a girl that looked older and taller than him. Matthew was dancing with, I'm guessing, Samantha because he was smiling at her like he won a Grammy award.

Annabeth turned to smile at me and I just winked at her. She gave a small laugh before returning her gaze back at the stage. The song ended and the kids that were dancing went to the front, held hands, and bowed at the audience. Christine and Frederick stood up for their kids, just like other parents did. I clapped for my "little brothers". The curtains closed and the principal walked back onto the stage, saying all the performer's names.

A little bit later, Annabeth and I sat in the chairs as her parents talked to others. Bobby and Matthew were hanging out with some of their friends. My girlfriend leaned her head on my shoulder and I kissed her softly on the head. She then looked up at me.

"What?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Nothing. I just can't seem to find why I love you so much."

"I think because I'm so good-looking and sweet. You can't find anyone as special as me," I snickered after my last sentence.

Annabeth laughed, her smile lighting up the room. "Sure. You're incredibly special to me. You've been my best friend for years. I can't imagine what my life would be like if I didn't have you in it to cause me problems."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, looking up at her as she got up from her seat.

She turned around and a smirk was plastered on her face. "Come and find out."

I watched as she walked away and disappeared behind the auditorium doors. I glanced back at her parents and saw they weren't paying attention. I pushed myself out of my chair and followed Annabeth out of the doors. She was still walking and I jogged up behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist and lifting her up into the air. She squealed and laughed as I spun her around.

"Good gracious, Percy," Annabeth said, the breath taken out of her.

I turned her around and my hands were resting under her shirt, pressing against the bare skin of her lower back. "I'm always going to drive you crazy and cause you problems."

"I kind of figured that out already," Annabeth laughed.

I chuckled and pressed my forehead onto hers. She smiled at me and leaned in, kissing me. I kissed her once more before pulling away. I noticed her parents walking out of the auditorium and they were heading towards us.

"Well, it's getting late and we have to get these boys to bed," Christine said and she leaned over, giving me a small hug and kiss on the cheek.

I nodded, messing with the boy's hair. "You guys did great. I was proud of you."

"Thanks, Perce. Do you think we could hang out tomorrow?" Bobby asked.

Matthew shook his head. "Yeah!"

I sucked in a breath between my teeth. "Ugh, I can't, guys. I'm hanging out with my sister tomorrow."

"Oh, maybe the next day?" they asked.

I grinned. "Yeah. I'll hang out with you."

"Just us. No kissy-kissy with Annabeth," Matthew said.

I frowned, but shrugged. "Fine."

Frederick grabbed the boys shoulders. "Ok, kids. Percy's probably tired so let's him get home and get you guys ready for bed.

"Aww!" the twins exclaimed together.

I chuckled and turned to my girlfriend. Annabeth walked over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist into a hug. I held her against me, not wanting to let her go. I heard her mom calling her name so I had to release her. She leaned up and gave me a peck on the cheek before jogging over to her parents. Bobby and Matthew waved at me. I waved back and smiled.

I had a great night tonight. Now, I can't wait till tomorrow. I'm hanging out with Thalia for the first time in months. Wish me luck.

**Now, the next chapter will be mostly him and Thalia. I wanted to show that he had relationships with other people than just Annabeth. **

**LONG CHAPTER! I hope this makes up for the month overdue of a chapter. I'm still extremely sorry. I just haven't had time to sit down and write a whole chapter. **

**I hope you forgive me and don't lose interest in this story.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	22. We Destory the Store!

**Good (whatever your time is at where you live) Everyone!**

**Do you think I should do a one-shot of Percy and Annabeth's reunion from the end of the Son of Neptune? I was so upset when Rick Riordan didn't put the reunion! I just wish Percy wasn't wearing a toga. Hmm, that would be an interesting sight. **

**Anyways, tell me what you think and I'll consider making a one-shot of their reunion. I hope ya'll enjoy the chapter!**

I grabbed the straw out of her cup and placed it into mine. "HA!"

Thalia reached to grab my cup out of my hands, but I held it over my head. She tried once to jump for it, but then glared a tme with those electric blue eyes that made you feel that she was about to kill you. They're like rasers.

"I'm just kidding, Thals," I took her straw out of my cup and placed it back into hers.

"You didn't drink out of it, right?" she asked, looking at it with eyes widened.

I laughed. "No. I didn't have any time before you almost killed me for it!"

"You took it out of my cup!"

"Oh, BOO-HOO! Go cry in the bathroom stalls if you want to. Not in front of me. It won't make me feel bad at all, anyway," I snickered as Thalia took a deep breath and punched me in the shoulder. "OW! What the heck was that for?"

"For being a Kelp Head!" Thalia answered, sticking out her tongue.

"Fine. Whatever you say, Pinecone Face," I stuck my tongue out now.

She rolled her eyes and just laughed. "I love our playful fights. Now, all we have to do is find a swimming pool and I get to push you in it, then you grab me and pull me in."

"Just like old times," I said.

"Of course. We had the best times when we were younger. Our little adventures and you getting ants your pants. Literally," Thalia responded.

I frowned. "You pushed me onto an ant-hill."

"You deserved it then."

"All I did was playfully push you into your crush."

Thalia snorted. "Playfully? HA! You pushed me into him on purpose and made kissy-noises."

"That was me when I was younger. I'm more mature now," I told her.

"Shocker," she said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked.

"That it's shocking," Thalia said slowly. "Shocking that you're mature."

I snorted. "Well, I am when it comes to relationships."

After I said that, I felt a fist hit my shoulder with a great amount of anger.

"What the heck?"

"WHAT THE HECK?" Thalia repeated, her voice getting louder. "What? Is it because my boyfriend and I didn't work out? Not everyone has your life, Perce!"

"I wasn't saying that. I'm just saying I take a better look at the girls I date," I responded. "It was nothing against you and your ex."

"Well, watch your tongue next time or I'll rip it off and feed it to an alligator," she rolled her eyes when I pointed at her with a smile on my face. "WHAT?"

"Smile. Oh, come on, you know you want to smile," I teased, grabbing her cheeks in my hands. I pinched them in between my thumb and index fingers. She squealed and tried to fight back, but I kept giving her a hard time. "I'm not stopping until you smile!"

"Come on, Percy!" Thalia was about to yell, but she didn't get the whole sentence out because it was interrupted by laughter.

I began laughing with her. "Come on, Thals!" I mimicked her.

"Oof!" she exclaimed when she backed up and ran into somebody. It was a cop that had a cup of hot coffee in his hands. She quickly turned around and apoligized, then faced me with a death glare. "You are going to get me in trouble one day or another!"

"Hmm, I think you're gonna get in enough trouble on your own. I don't need to interfere," I smirked.

Thalia stopped and stared at me with those intense blue eyes locking with mine. A moment later, she broke the stare-down, took my arm and wrapped it around hers, bringing me around the store. My sister was walking over towards the sports area. I knew exactly what we were doing. After we threw away our drinks, I grabbed a tricycle off for her and one of those electronic small cars that little kids use to drive around their yard. Thalia sat on the tricycle, laughing like an idot. I revved the small engine of the toy car, putting the key into the ignition. Thalia started to ride down the aisle as I sped up behind her.

"Wheee!" I screamed like that pig off that commercial.

We acted like kids all the time.

Soon, we heard the shouting of workers. The cop that Thalia bumped into was running with them. We stopped our vehicles and started to run down another aisle. Thalia jumped onto a scooter and I rode down the aisle, passing her on a skateboard. She laughed loud as I almost ran into an old lady. Her handbag was smacking me against the arm as I passed. Thalia grabbed another skateboard and rode past the lady, riding next to me.

We continued to ride down the aisle, passing people and accidentaly pushing down one person who cussed at me. Thalia and I jumped off the skateboards when we came close to the check-out counters. Our sneakers made squeaky noises as we slid across the tiles that had the 'WET FLOOR" sign.

"Oh, we need to get out here, now!" Thalia shouted.

I laughed. "Come on. Let's hurry up."

We stopped running for a minute to act like nothing happened as we passed the doors, then we started to run again towards the car. Thalia clasped her hand on the door handle, but it wouldn't open. She really needed to calm down.

"Hold your horses! Let go of the handle," I said.

She rolled her eyes and waited. I unlocked the door and we escaped inside, closing and locking the doors after we did. We were breathing heavily.

"How come we've never gotten caught doing something like that?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. We're too cool to get caught."

Thalia laughed. "Sure."

I caught my breath before I put the key in the ignition. I checked to see if any cars were coming and pulled out of the parking space, leaving our mess in the store for the workers to clean up.

**AT HOME**

Nico bursted out laughing. "Wait, wait, you trashed the store?"

"Yeah, pretty much," I nodded.

He clapped and continued to laugh. "Who knew Thalia was a trouble-maker?"

"I am!" she protested.

"Only when Percy's around," Nico smirked and knuckle-punched me.

"That's right," I leaned back in the chair.

Thalia stood up from the couch. "I got homework from last week that I still need to do," She was about to walk away, but she turned around. "Oh and by the way, I am a trouble-maker, whether you know it or not," She stuck her tongue out and pushed my chair backwards with her foot.

I held my hands out for balance. It did not work. "Whoa- OW!" I yelled when my head struck the floor. "Not funny, Thals!"

"Then why am I laughing? Ha. Ha. Ha!" Thalia shut the door to her room, but I could still hear her snickering from upstairs.

I grumbled a few words that I'm not allowed to say outloud. I picked the chair back up, but decided to sit on the couch. I leaned back into the cushion. Nico jumped from his chair over to the couch, laying down. He relaxed his feet on my lap, a small smirk on his face as he closed his eyes. Being the older brother, I leaned over and smacked him on the stomach.

"!" Nico groaned loudly, crumbling to the floor in pain.

"If you think that hurt, just wait until you get kicked in the nuts," I stated plainly as I turned the TV on.

"You are an evil big brother," he said from the floor.

I nodded, agreeing with him. "I can worse things. Way worse things."

"I'm scared to know."

I stood up and looked to see him sprawled on the floor. "You should be."

"Percy," my mom appeared from the kitchen door that leads into the living room. "Can I talk to you for a few minutes? Alone?"

"Um, sure," I answered, getting up from the couch. I walked into the kitchen, sitting in a chair at the island across from where she stood. "What's up?"

"I am planning a surprise party for Nico. I know his birthday isn't for two weeks, but I need an idea of what to do," she said.

I shook my head. "I'll ask him. I can sneak it around without it being suspicious."

"Ok, thank you, honey," she leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Now, help your brother off the floor and be nice to him."

"Aww!" I whined like a five year old.

"Hey, you either be nice to him or I swear I will take away your driver's license for at least a year!" she threatened.

"Mom!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm, it's such a hard decision now, isn't it? You'll be nice to your brother now, now that your license could be taken away," She looked at me, shaking her head and started to make her way downstairs to the laundry room.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room with my hands in my pockets. "Hey, little dude, what do you have mind for your birthday?"

"I haven't re-really thought about it," Nico said.

I grabbed the TV remote and turned the whole system off. He frowned. "Let's turn that frown upside down. Your birthday is in two weeks. You have to have some idea of what you want to do."

"Like I just said, I haven't really thought about it," he responded.

"You're so stubborn," I smirked.

"I learned from the best," he chuckled.

I glared at him. One day, he's going to be begging for me to help him and I'm not going to just because of that. He wants to see stubborn, he'll see stubborn.

**Ah, I know the chapter isn't the greatest.**

**I am sorry about not updating. I've been sick for the past month with three different illnesses and I've missed about three weeks of school, which is putting me behind. I go back to school on Monday, which I'm happy because I get to see my friends, but sad because I have a lot of make-up work.**

**Anyways, how was your Thanksgiving? I loved spending time with my family. It was great with the food and we played some card games while my grandpa laid on the couch, pretending to be asleep. **

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The next one will be better. I promise. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**

**Oh, check out this story called "The Nanny" It is amazing! It's one of my favorite stories and it's a shame that it doesn't have more reviews than it does because she is a fantastic writer. I love it so... please check it out!**


	23. Don't You DARE!

**Hey everyone!**

**Ok, I heard some people saying that they want a conflict between Percy and Annabeth. Well, I was thinking about it and I thought, you know that would be good to cause some drama.**

**They seem to have a happy relationship, but let's see if it's strong enough. **

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

My parents stared at me, the letter I got in the mail in my stepmother's hands. She looked up from the letter with tears in her eyes. My dad walked over to me and gave me a hug. My mother handed the letter back and I folded it twice, putting it in my back pocket.

My dad put a hand on my shoulder. "Have you told Percy yet?"

"No," I whispered. "I didn't even tell him when I applied."

"I'm so happy for you!" Christine walked over, wrapping her arms around me.

I pulled away and sighed. "I don't know if I'm going. What do I tell Percy? He'll kill me when he finds out."

"He shouldn't hold you back from your dream," my dad said.

"He's not holding me back. I'm afraid what he'll say."

"If he loves you, he'll understand," Christine smiled.

The guilt was eating me alive. "I'll be back soon. Don't wait up for me. Love you."

I turned around, my sneakers squeaking against the hardwood floor. I opened the door, running out into the rain. I slipped my jacket hood onto my head. Droplets of rain were hitting my face; mist conjuring around me. My legs were starting to burn from sprinting, so I slowed down, going to the pace of jogging.

_Annabeth, he's not going to be mad. He's going to be happy for you! _I tried to tell myself.

If you know me, you know I would argue. _No, he's not! He'll probably be happy, but that doesn't mean he'll be sad or mad inside-_

I'm having an arguement with myself. What is happening to me?

Before I knew it, Percy's house was in front of me. I walked onto the front porch, lifting my hand. My knuckles pouned against the wood, waiting for anyone to answer. I knocked again, wondering if he was home. The garage was closed, so I couldn't see if any of the cars were gone.

Suddenly, the door opened and Percy's face appeared. Oh god, my mouth was glued shut.

He raised an eyebrow. "Annabeth, are you ok?"

I gave an edgy smile. "Um, yea-no. I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" he asked.

I fiddled with my thumbs. "Can we take this inside? I don't want your neighbors spying on us."

"Oh, yeah, sure," Percy moved to the side and I walked in, leading the way to his bedroom. When I got to his room, I moved in a vertical line, back and forth. He then trailed in, closing the door behind him.

"Ok, are you going to tell me what's going on?" he looked at me, realizing that I was drinched. "Why'd you run here in the middle of the rain?"

I shrugged, biting my lip. "I needed to talk to you about something important."

"It's something that important to risk getting a cold for," Percy said.

I blinked, taking a deep breath. My hand lifted and I knotted my fingers in his hair. "Come here," I whispered. He leaned in, pressed his lips against mine, kissing me gently. His hands trailed down, resting on my waist, pulling me in closer. The feeling was amazing; being able to be in his arms, but I may not have that for long.

My lips detached from his, my breath heavy. I let out a nervous sigh. "I got accepted to the University of Michigan. The administrators want me for their architecture program. It's one of the best schools in the country for- for what I love, Percy."

"Wait, M-Michigan?" his breath was hot on my face.

"It's the number one college for architecture in the country," I tried to stall him to talk. "I-I can't pass this up. This would be an amazing college to go to. I could actually become an architect. What I've always wanted to be."

Percy opened his mouth to speak, but my grey eyes met his sea green orbs. It felt like hours before he looked away, taking interest of the floor. He spoke in a soft voice, "Michigan?"

"I knew you wouldn't understand," I turned to walk away, but his hand grabbed my wrist.

"I just don't want lose you... again," Percy sounded guilty when he said the last word.

I looked down. "You're not gonna lose me. I'm going to the best school for what I love," I looked up at him. "I'll visit, I'll call you. Message you. Every day, every night just so you can know you're not losing me."

"I don't want to pull you away from your dream."

"Then don't," I whispered.

Usually I could read what he felt when I looked in his eyes, but this time, I couldn't figure it out. It was like there was a barrier. He didn't want me to see what he was thinking or feeling.

"I love you," he muttered.

I sighed. "If you really love me, you would let me go."

"Annabeth, take a moment and think about this," Percy said. "There is plenty of schools _here_, here in New York for architecture. Columbia University for example. You're gonna leave all your friends, your family-"

"This is my decision. My parents love it. They're happy for me."

"But they're hurting inside," he said that like it was suppose to change my mind.

I stepped a few feet away from him. "I knew you wouldn't understand! Gosh, my dad was right! I should have never told you!"

"You rather have me hear from everyone else that you moved to Michigan, instead of telling me yourself?" Percy shouted.

"If it was better for me, then yes!"

"For you? That's nice. Don't think about your friends or your freaking family! We want you here, Annabeth. Not anywhere else. Do you not get that?" he asked.

I closed my eyes, my hands curling up into fists. "I get that, but this is the chance of lifetime for me. I want to become an architect. This school could open many doors for me."

"You know all I heard in that entire thing... me, me, me," he turned around, grabbing shirts off his bed and putting them in a pile.

"I didn't give you a hard time when you wanted to leave-"

Percy shifted around so quickly, I didn't have time to react. "Don't you _DARE_ turn this around on me! That was a _whole different_ situation! I found my family again. They were first ones to love me and give me a home! You had your brothers, your mom, your dad. I had no one for the longest time! So don't you _DARE_ bring that up!"

"All I heard was me, me, me," I muttered.

He glared at me. "I was in a whole different situation than you were in. I was a foster kid, living on the streets, being passed on to family to family. You lived in a warm house, a mother, a father who loved you, fed you, read you a bedtime story. I didn't have that until I met Thalia and Nico's family.

"I lost them during an earthquake. I was on my own until the day I met your father. I was used to having nothing. You had everything in my book. I didn't even know that Thalia and Nico were alive, until the day I saw them again... years after the incident.

"You have no idea what I have been through my entire life. Not knowing who your parents were... it kills me, Annabeth. I don't want any remark saying "you have a house now, a family now." I may have a house, a family, you now, but there's one thing I would trade all of that for; my parents."

I didn't know I was leaking tears, until I lifted my hand and felt dried tears on my cheeks. Percy had a point. I shouldn't have said anything about his past.

I stepped forward, running a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, P-"

"Just go. You had no right to turn this around on me. Just go. Go to your stupid, number one college. Just leave me alone..." Percy said, not looking at me.

I was hurt by his words. I closed my mouth, opened the door to his bedroom. I closed my eyes, trying not to break right there. "I'll see you when I get back."

He didn't say _anything_.

I turned my head and mouthed the words, "I'm sorry." And with that, I walked out of his room, closing the door behind me.

Thalia came walking up the stairs with Nico behind her. They were laughing, then when they saw me, their smiles went down. Thalia put a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Annabeth?"

I was about to speak, but I brought my hand to my mouth and I pushed past her and Nico, racing down the stairs as fast I could. Their mother was sitting on the couch.

"Annabeth, sweetie, are you ok?" she asked.

I ran out of the living room to the front door, grabbing the knob, and pulling the door open. I raced out of the house, sprinting down the sidewalk. The rain was drizzling; light against my face. I slowed down after a few minutes, slowing down to a walk.

Everything was on my shoulders; the letter, the yelling, the story, the break-up.

It was my fault.

Percy didn't want to lose another thing that was close to him.

Realization dawned on me; I was losing the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**Sad chapter :(**

**Being the author, it was hard trying to find an idea so they can fight. I thought that Annabeth getting accepted to college would be good. **

**I feel bad for Percy. That was another thing that was hard to write. He had to be emotionally pained, but still be Percy in the whole thing. I wanted to make Annabeth kind of harsh because she was thinking about herself and her dream.**

**Who do you support; Annabeth or Percy? Do you think she should go to Michigan? **

**My answer: I support Percy. Annabeth didn't have to bring that around on him. The thing was he wasn't thinking about himself losing her, he was thinking about her friends and family... so I support Percy.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	24. Four Years Later

**Hey everyone!**

**First things first... I GOT 1500 REVIEWS! Oh my gosh, I LOVE you guys! I never thought I would get that many reviews on any story of mine! Thank you so much!**

**Second... did you guys like the conflict in the last chapter? Everything shouldn't have been always perfect for them. I had to draw some drama into their lives! And people seem to have good points on why they chose who they chose. **

**Third... ya'll are gonna hate me for this chapter. Well... this takes place FOUR YEARS after their break-up in the last chapter. Don't kill me! **

**PERCY'S POV:**

I walked out of the building, slipping my hood onto my head with droplets of rain surrounding me. I've been studying at Stony Brook University: School of Marine and Atmospheric Sciences since I was seventeen; for the last four years and I graduated with a degree in marine biology.

I trailed over to my truck that was resting in its parking space. I slid inside, leaning against the seat, closing my eyes. A few minutes of sleep would give me peace. Hours of studying the last few nights for a big test that determined my future as a marine biologist. I did well said my teacher. I graduated with a degree in marine biology like I said earlier.

The pattering of rain on the roof of my truck made me want to sleep even more. My phone started vibrating against my leg and I reached into the pocket of my jeans, flipping my phone open.

"Hello?" I said, my voice was hoarse.

"Hey, Kelp Brain. How you holding up?" Thalia asked. I could hear her grinning on the other side of the speaker.

I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Fine, I guess. Just tired."

"Staying up partying?" I heard a crashing noise in the background.

"What did Nico do this time?"

Thalia laughed. "Oh, just knocked over one of mom's vases. She's getting mad at him right now."

"Typical Nico. Glad to hear that he's the same. What's going on with you?" I asked, putting the key in the ignition and revving the engine.

"I'm fine. Not used to not having you in the house for the last four years. Nico has been coming to me for guy advice," she sounded disgusted. I laughed. "I keep telling him I'm not a guy or to talk to Dad about that kind of stuff. It's not bad or anything. He just keeps asking me questions about what girls like or what does it mean if the girls ignores you."

I laughed loudly into the speaker. "He could have called me. I'm always open for advice."

"Nico didn't want to bother you. He knows you were studying at that time," Thalia said.

I rolled my eyes. "I always have time for you guys. No matter what I'm doing."

"Hah, ok, so what were you doing last night?"

"Um, that's my business and my business only."

"Please don't tell me you hooked up with someone!" she yelled.

I chuckled. "No. I was trying to get some sleep in my dorm room, but there was a party going on down the hall and I was up all night listening to rock and pop music. Not of my choice."

"Wow, college life sucks."

"Not really. I got a couple of girl's phone numbers," I smirked.

Thalia snorted. "I highly doubt that."

"No, I'm serious. You'll be surprised how many girls like a guy who's studying marine biology and wants to save as many dolphins as he can," I explained. "I kept telling them that I wasn't studying it for exactly that reason, but all these girls cared about was dolphins! There is more to life besides dolphins, ladies."

"Wow, Percy," was all she had to say.

I laughed. "Ok, I need to go. I have to start driving now if I want to make it home for dinner."

"All right, Kelp Brain. Have fun driving. Don't fal asleep at the wheel again like you did at Christmas time," Thalia laughed.

I sighed. "You'll never let me live that down."

"Nope, love you!" she said.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too," I smiled. I closed my phone and slid it onto the passenger seat along with all my other bags.

I took a deep breath, checked the street, and pulled out onto the road. I turned the radio on, checking all the stations. Nothing was on. I reached over into my glove department and found my CD case (don't ask me why it's in there) and pulled out my favorite band's CD; Daughtry.

As I drove. the rain was still pattering against my truck. The music was playing in the background over all the cars driving, the rain. It was making me want to sleep even more. Right at the exact moment, my phone started ringing again. I grabbed it, snapping the phone open.

"What's up, little man?" I asked.

Nico coughed into the speaker. "Um, good. Mom wants to know if you could pick some freaky-name noodles for dinner tonight. I sent you the name."

"Ok, is that all you called me for?"

"No. I need girl advice."

I cringed. "I haven't had a girlfriend since I was seventeen, Nico. I may be a little rusty, but I'll do my best."

"Well, there's this girl and she told me that she liked me-"

"First thing first, did she tell you herself or have someone else tell you?" I asked.

Nico groaned. "She told me herself. Is that bad or good?"

"Good because she trusts you enough to tell you herself. What did you say?"

"Um, I didn't say anything. I ran for the hills," he answered.

I sighed. "Wow, um, ok. I'm stuck on this one."

"I shouldn't have done that," Nico said softly.

I shook my head, then realized that he couldn't see me. "No. Now that poor girl will be under the example that you don't like her."

"Well, that's completely wrong. I do like her. She's beautiful, funny, smart..." he sounded like he was going into la-la-land.

"Nico!" I yelled into the speaker.

He grunted. "What? Oh, I dazed out again, didn't I?"

"Yeah," I turned onto the highway and got behind a black volvo. "Yeah, you did."

"I'm sorry. She's so pretty. She's not like other girls, Percy," he said.

I bit my lip. "You can't always trust them. Sometimes they'll hurt you more than anyone else in the world," I was thinking about the girl that broke my heart four years ago.

"You're still not over Annabeth?" he asked. That name was a slap in the face.

"I'll never be over her, but that doesn't mean I won't fall in love with somebody else," I answered.

Nico sighed. "I'm sor-"

"Can we talk about this when I'm not driving in rain and trying to pay attention to traffic and idiot drivers?" I asked.

"That's fine. See you when you get home," he said, then hung up.

**LINE-BREAK**

"Percy, my baby!" my mom exclaimed.

I hugged her tightly, holding her close. "Hey, Mom."

"I'm so glad you're home," she pulled back, wiping her tears off her face. "It hasn't been the same without you."

I smiled. "I'm glad I'm home too," I noticed Thalia and Nico standing behind her. "Hey, guys."

Thalia walked over to me and punched me in the shoulder. "Missed you, Kelp for Brains."

"I missed you too, Pinecone Face."

"Hey, Perce," said Nico.

I knuckle-punched him while grinning. "Hey, little Nicky."

"I have something to tell you!" he grabbed my arm and pulled me into the living room. "I called that girl back who I accidentally ran away from... and explained to her that I was remembering that I had to get home early to see my brother who's coming home from college."

"You lied to her?" I was shocked.

Nico shrugged. "She's the kind of girl that would ask you why you ran off. Anyways, I told her that I liked her and she wants to go out tomorrow night."

"That's great, little man," I said. "Now, I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead and ask."

I took a deep breath. "Have you seen Annabeth since I've been gone?"

**CLIFFHANGER! **

**Please, don't kill me! It's not nice to kill people. And if you do, you won't find out if Nico or Thalia has seen Annabeth since he's been gone. **

**What do you guys think? Do you think they have?**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	25. Goodbye, Annabeth

**YOU MUST HATE ME FOR TAKING MANY MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS STORY!**

**Ok, now... wait, hold a second... (takes a drink of water and spits it out) I GOT 1700 REVIEWS! Just last chapter I got 1500, now I have 1700... (breathes in and out) This is the most reviews I've ever gotten since I started on FanFiction. Thank you so much and lots of love! :D**

**Now, after that breakdown, let's get on with the story. And please continue to read even though it may be a while before this story is updated again. I've been having writer's block, so I hope you like it.**

**Wait, there's something that I want to tell you guys. This story is nominated for the friendship award for the PJOFandomAwards. One of the adminstrators told me and I wanted to tell my fans. Thanks for nominating me!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

Nico sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I haven't. I heard that she was back for Michigan though. Thalia might be in touch with her, but I don't know."

"Thanks man," I said patting him on the back.

He shrugged. "Are you still in love with her?"

I glanced at the ground. "I don't know what I feel towards her. We haven't spoken to each other since that fight we had before she left."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," he said.

"It was stupid of me. She wanted to live her dream, and I didn't want to lose another person that was close to me. I was mostly thinking of myself."

"Well, I'm sure Annabeth has forgiven you. I mean, it was four years ago."

Thalia appeared behind him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "I'm sure she has, Kelp Head."

"Have you seen or spoken to her?" I asked.

She smiled mischeviously. "Do you actually think I would tell you if I saw your ex-girlfriend while you've been gone for four years?"

"Being the person you are daily then no. But by being the sister I know you have deep inside you then yes," I smirked.

Thalia laughed. "I've spoken to her. She recently just got back home from Michigan. Her parents are throwing her a welcome home party. I was invited, but I told her I was busy."

"When is it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tonight," she answered.

Suddenly, the light bulb in my head dinged.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"You're seriously going to this, Percy?" Thalia asked from the passenger seat.

I turned onto the road, nodding. "Of course I am."

"You're more stupid than I remember you to be!" she exclaimed.

Nico chuckled in the background. "I think he's awesome."

Thalia shook her head. "Annabeth's going to kill me."

"If anything, she'll kill me," I said stopping the truck.

We emerged from the truck, walking up the steps towards her house. I slipped the hood over my head, hiding my face so that no once could recognize me. Thalia walked in, saying hi to Annabeth's parents and telling them that Nico and I were guests that she brought. The hood hid my eyes and luckily, her parents didn't notice me. If they did, they were good actors. Thalia grabbed my arm, pulling me over to the table that held the food. There weren't many people here, but close friends of the family's and friends of Annabeth.

"If she kills you, I'll be the one planning your funeral," Thalia teased shoving a piece of cake in her mouth.

Nico took a sip of his drink. "I'll be the doing the guest list."

"And I'll be the one in the casket," I said grinning.

Frederick started to talk. "Well, thank you for coming. It was kind of short notice for the invitation, but I wanted to celebrate my daughter for graduating from the University of Michigan. She's finally an architect, and I've never been so happy for her. She'll be here in a few minutes so I'll need you guys to wait."

I glanced over to where Thalia stood. "You never told me she was gonna be late."

"I didn't know," she said out of the corner of her mouth.

Annabeth's father walked over to where we stood. He smiled at Thalia and grabbed her hands. "I want to thank you for being here for her. She's been talking about how you were there, even with everything that happened with Percy." I felt my attention completely go onto them.

"Let's not bring him up on this night," Annabeth's mother, Christine said. She lay her hand on her husband's shoulder.

He rested his hand on hers. "I do miss him."

"I know you do," his wife said. She noticed me standing next to Thalia. "Who is this?"

Thalia bit her lip. We didn't think of a cover name. "He's my date. Peter." Quickly, she wrapped her arm with mine, smiling but I could tell she was uncomfortable. I shook my head, not wanting them to recognize my voice.

"Oh, well, we're glad that you came to celebrate our daughter's graduation," Frederick said.

I nodded again and quietly replied, "No problem."

Suddenly, the door opened to the house and a young woman entered the room. She had honey-colored hair and wore jeans that hugged her figure. Her smile lit up the room. She started to walk over towards us and she stopped to give some of her guests some hugs and when she reached us, got bone-crushing hugs from her parents. When she turned to look at Thalia, her grey eyes glowed. This used to be my best friend and girlfriend. Annabeth Chase was standing right in front of me.

"Who's this, Thals?" she asked looking at me. I hid my face under my hood more.

I saw Thalia smile. "Um, my date. Peter."

Annabeth smiled at me, but I didn't do anything to acknowledge her. It was like my entire body shut down and I couldn't move. "Hi, Peter. My name's Annabeth. Thanks for coming."

"No problem," I said deeply.

"It seems like your date's a little shy," Annabeth said.

Thalia laughed. "Well, he's shy around pretty girls."

I had to urge to slap her on the arm, but she's supposedly my date so I can't do that without having to be questioned. I'll have to do it later.

"Shut up, Thals," Nico said. I made a note to thank him later. "You got it all wrong. He's just shy around girls period." Scratch that. Punch him.

Annabeth laughed softly. "Hmm, well, nice to meet you, Peter."

"You too."

"You look familiar," Annabeth said. "Thalia, are you sure I haven't met him before?"

Thalia and I exchanged glances. "Oh, trust me, you would recognize him," Thalia mumbled.

"What do you mean by that?" the gray-eyed woman in front of me asked. I guess she heard her friend. We both scrambled to come up with an excuse, but Nico interrupted us.

Nico sighed in exasperation. "Oh, for heaven's sake! Peter, take your hood down! I'm getting tired of people wondering out-loud!"

All of us looked at him like he had a tail coming out of his butt. I was glaring at him under my hood and I saw him gulp in fear. He's gonna get it when we get home.

Annabeth patted him on the shoulder. "Nico, why don't you get something to drink?"

"That sounds great," he grumbled.

After he walked over to the drink table, Annabeth turned around to look at Thalia. "Has Nico been spending too much time in the sun?"

"I know he's acting delusional, but he's fine. I think he got knocked in the head," Thalia smiled.

"He'll be knocked out later," I muttered under my breath.

She must have heard me because she quickly nudged me in the ribs. "Peter, why don't we help ourselves to the mini sandwiches over there?"

Thalia grabbed my shirt and yanked me with her. Annabeth turned towards her parents and started talking about her adventures in Michigan. Thalia's eyes met mine as we stood next to the door. None of the few guests noticed us as we bickered over how to get Annabeth by herself and for me to go to talk to her. But then Thalia brought something that bothered me. The fact that Annabeth was happy with her new life.

"Maybe this is a bad idea, Perce. You see how happy she is now," Thalia said.

I bit my lip. "I noticed that. Maybe I shouldn't interfere."

"Ok, now you're making me feel bad," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "How?"

"Because I know how much you wanted to have your best friend back. And with you, standing here, looking like someone just took away the best thing in your life-" Thalia stopped. She glanced over at Annabeth who was laughing with her parents and back at me. "Wait... Perce?" I didn't meet her eyes. "The best thing in your life?" she repeated. "Annabeth?"

"What about Annabeth?" Nico asked, walking over to us while eating a sandwich.

Thalia smiled widely, which she doesn't do very often. "Annabeth's the best thing he's ever had in his life."

Nico's eyebrows raised. "Well, that's sweet and all, but Annabeth seems-"

"Happy. I already know that, Nico!" I shouted, coming out of my silent mood.

A few guests jumped at my sudden outburst. "This is a private conversation!" Nico snapped at them and they looked away. I rubbed the back of my head, wondering what I should do.

"I'm just gonna let her be," I said shrugging. "She seems to be perfectly fine. Why bother with her life?" I then walked off, staring to make my way towards the front door.

Right then, Annabeth walked over to where we stood. "Where are you going, Peter?"

"Home," I answered.

She glanced over at Thalia, but my sister turned away and looked at the ground. "You don't have to go so soon."

"I can't be here," I said opening the door and stepping outside.

I could already see her with her eyebrow raised. "Wh-"

"Goodbye, Annabeth," I said loud enough for her to hear.

I walked to my car truck and slid inside, slamming the door shut. I leaned forward and rested my head on the steering wheel. The decision I just made was difficult for me to deal with, but if Annabeth was happy then I'll do it for her. I'll do it for her because I love her. And if I love her as much as I do, I'm gonna let her be. She deserves to live her dream without anyone or anything interfering.

When I lifted my head from the wheel, tears streamed down my cheeks. I looked at the house in the distance. I revved the engine while wiping the tears off my face. I drove off into the night, waiting for whatever life throws at me next.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

A few seconds after the troubled boy with green eyes drove off, a young woman ran out of the house that he left in his rearview mirror. The young female had curly, blonde hair and startling gray eyes. It was Annabeth Chase, his former best friend and love of his life. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that he was gone.

_He's gone. _Annabeth thought. Tears emerged in her eyes.

"Percy," she whispered softly. The picture of him entered her mind. Raven black hair. Sea green eyes. An adorable smile. A six foot, well-built figure. This was her best friend. He was her future.

Annabeth dropped to her knees, wanting him to be here. She yearned for him to wrap his strong arms around her and to soothe her as she let the sobs drench her face. She wanted his deep voice whispering words of comfort into her shoulder and his lips on her face after she calmed down.

But he wasn't there this time.

_He's not coming back. _Annabeth thought.

She was wrong.

**I HOPE THIS MET YOUR APPROVAL!**

**I understand if you the characters were OOC, but Percy had to make a big decision and it hurt him. I mean, boys, wouldn't you be crying if you just lost the love of your life? And Annabeth? She got hit by what I like to call, a tidal wave of sadness.**

**Well, what did you think of the chapter? I know it's not the happy ending that you probably wanted, but don't worry, it's coming... or is it? ;) **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	26. I've Always Have, Always Will

**Hey everybody!**

**1800 REVIEWS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Phew. Ok, I think I'm good now. Let's get down to business. Did you guys and gals like the last chapter? Cliffhanger, I know. I got a lot of reviews saying they hated the ending yet loved it because it meant it wasn't the end. **

**I will tell you that this story is coming to an end soon. Maybe in the next few chapters. It'll have probably about five or six chapters left and then it's done. **

**However, I have a new story that you may be interested in. It's a sequel. To a story many of you enjoyed :) **

**Enjoy the chapter. **

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

_University of Michigan was about to become a part of my history as I looked around at the dorm room I've been staying at for the past four years of my life. The walls were empty, the bed was shed. My bags were already down at the registeration. I shut the door behind me as I walked towards my future._

_The registeration lady was waiting by the bags, smiling at me sweetly yet sadly. Some of my friends were down to bid me goodbye. I gave each of them a hug. One of my really good friends, Eden who was my dormmate in freshman year gave me a tight hug, holding me tightly. I pulled back and waved bye to all of them. I was so nervous about going back to New York, but I was ready to face the future. I couldn't be scared to go back to where I grew up. _

_I walked down to the cab that was waiting for me. Some of the guys who I made really good friends with, who were like my brothers came running down to tackle me with hugs. _

_"Ah!" I squealed when the tallest and strongest one picked me up. _

_The youngest yet the cutest smiled at me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Bye, Annabeth. We'll miss you! Stay in touch!"_

_"Of course I will," I promised. Eden ran down the steps of the school, holding a camera in her hands. We already took enough pictures to last a century. I took a picture with all the guys. One smiling and the other making funny faces. _

_When I got into the cab, I told the driver to go to the airport. I leaned against the seat, waiting to be back in New York City. I smiled, biting my lip. I was so nervous about seeing everybody again._

That was the day I left Michigan. I thought everything would be normal when I came home. I was completely wrong.

I stared out the window, pulling my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around them, resting my head on the wall. I didn't want to talk to anybody. I didn't want to see anyone. My chest was aching. The pain I felt when I was seventeen returned three nights ago. When Percy Jackson resurfaced into my life.

How dare he just leave me like that? Without no explanation. Without letting me know that he wanted to be with me.

Thalia had told me everything that he said. He wanted me to be happy. He has always been a Seaweed Brain and always will be. I wanted to be with him. I've always wanted to be with him. Thalia told me that he went somewhere to clear up his thoughts. And I think I know where.

I emerged from my heartbroken bubble and grabbed the small suitcase from under the bed. I threw some clothes into it, not even caring if they didn't match. I needed to talk to Percy.

"Annabeth, may I ask where you're going?" my mother asked when she saw my suitcase.

I grabbed my car keys from the bowl by the door and turned to look at her. "I need to find Percy. I need to talk to him."

"Honey, you can't just leave," she replied.

"I'm twenty-one. I can do whatever I want. And I need to do this," I said hoping she could see that this is what I needed to do. "Please, let me go. I'll be back soon."

My mother took a minute to answer. "Call us when you get to wherever you're going. I love you."

"I love you too," I opened the door and walked towards to my car. I threw my suitcase in the backseat and sat in the driver's seat. Please, Percy. Please be there.

**PERCY'S POV:**

**AT MONTAUK BEACH**

I sat on the hood of my car, leaning against the window. The sun was setting in the distance and I stared at the ocean in front of me. The Montauk Beach was the only place I could go to think. After everything happened between Annabeth and I, this place became my thought-bearer. Thalia has been trying to reach me for the past hour, but I didn't want to talk to anyone. I wasn't in the mood.

There was a sound of car pulling up beside me. I glanced over and saw that it was Thalia. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms, pulling the hood of my jacket over my face more. She was one of the only people who knew about this place. I only told people that I trusted.

Thalia zipped up her leather jacket and climbed up onto the hood, sitting next to me. She looked at the sun setting and sighed. "Isn't this just a beautiful sight?"

"What do you want, Thalia?" I asked getting straight to the point.

She threw her hands up. "You know what I want. I want you to cheer up! You being all sad and moping around is clearly changing the way I act towards you. I want the old Percy back."

"I thought you didn't even care."

Thalia sighed. "Of course I care, Kelp Head. You're my brother. I have to at least care for you a little bit, don't I? And I hate having my two best friends who love each other being all sappy. "

"Two best friends?" I looked over at her. "Who said I was your best friend?"

"I did," she answered smiling. "You've always been there for me, Percy. You had my back when I needed you. After all that crap happened with Luke, you were there. You listened to me complain and held me while I cried. I think it's my turn to have yours." Thalia ended her little speech and then glared at me. "You tell anybody I had a nice moment, I will seriously injure you."

I chuckled. "There's the old Thalia. I was beginning to wonder where she ran off too."

Thalia laughed. "And you're becoming the old Percy again." I felt her hand grab mine. "I miss him. I know you just made a big decision, but so did Annabeth. She had to choose whether to go to Michigan or stay here. She wanted to follow her dreams yet she wanted to stay with her family and friends. And she wanted to stay here with you."

My brain jogged back to that day. The day she told me that she was accepted to the University of Michigan and was thinking of going.

"Annabeth actually almost stayed," Thalia said.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "She did?"

"Yeah," she answered. "Her parents wanted her to go to live her dreams, but she didn't know. They fought about it constantly. When she finally told them she was going... Annabeth still wasn't satisfied on the decision. She went, but I don't think her heart was fully into it at the time."

I sighed. "She did go though. Now she's probably going to become a professional architect and going to be famous all over New York City. And here I am," I said throwing my arms out. "Sitting here, wondering if she feels the same way she did four years ago."

"Oh, I think she does," Thalia replied smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Suddenly there was a voice behind us. "Because I do."

I looked around and saw the beautiful girl I fell in love with six years ago. Annabeth stood there and I instantly felt my whole body freeze. Thalia grinned at me and slid off the hood, walking past the blonde girl and disappeared from my sight. I climbed off the hood, setting my feet on the firm ground. Annabeth walked towards me and stopped a few feet in front of me. I opened my mouth to speak, but my voice wouldn't obliged. We stood there, staring at each other.

I finally found my voice. "What are you doing here?"

Annabeth sighed. "I know I'm probably not the person you really want to see right now, but I need to tell you something important."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She looked confused. She raised an eyebrow. "Tell you what?"

"That you wanted to stay."

"I didn't even know at the time. I was still questioning the situation," Annabeth said. "I was going to tell you, but my parents told me that it may not be a good idea. I didn't want to upset you more after the huge fight we had."

I glanced at the ground. "I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have acted that way. I knew you wanted to be an architect and I didn't want to lose something else important to me. I was thinking of myself."

"Thalia told me what you said at the party," she smiled softly. "Am I really the best thing that's happened to you?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and shook my head. As I looked at her, the young Annabeth entered my mind. The first day that I met her.

_A young girl about my age came walking down the stairs. She had curly, blonde hair that was the length of her shoulders. She wore shorts and a green t-shirt that said, 'Goode Elementary School'. The one thing that made me shudder was her eyes. She had grey eyes that reminded me of storm clouds. _

The first day I spoke to her. **(AN: Chapter 4 is in Annabeth's POV but I made this part in his POV.)**

_"Annabeth," I whispered into her ear. _

_Annabeth smiled and sat up, looking at me. _

_"Annabeth..." I gulped. "My name is Percy."_

_"Hi, Percy," she said. "My knight and shining armor."_

_I nodded. "Annabeth, my princess."_

Our best-friend anniversary.

_"I'm glad that nightmare didn't ruin everything." Annabeth said, smiling. "I was wondering when we were going to do our dance routine. I remember when we were nine and we first thought of this and you didn't know where to put your hands."_

_"I was nine! What else was I suppose to do?" I asked, spinning her around._

_She laughed. "Hmm, I don't know, ask me!"_

_I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on her waist again. Annabeth leaned forward and wrapped her arms around my neck, hugging me tightly. _

The day I told her I liked her.

_"Have you figured it out?" I asked._

_She smiled. "I like you too, Percy."_

Our first kiss. After I got in a car accident, of course.

_I leaned forward and kissed her passionately, getting a small gasp from Annabeth. She was trying to pull away, but she eventually broke and kissed me back. Our lips moved in a silent movement. Her hands knotted into my hair as my good hand cupped the side of her face and my bad hand just lightly rested on her waist. _

_It was the best good-night kiss I've ever gotten._

When I told her I loved her. After my second car accident.

_I stared at her and grinned, "I love you so much, Annabeth. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me." _

_She smiled. "I love you too, Percy."_

Our fight about her going to Michigan.

_She stepped forward, running a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry, P-"_

_"Just go. You had no right to turn this around on me. Just go. Go to your stupid, number one college. Just leave me alone..." I said, not looking at her._

And the night I saw her for the first time after four years.

_Right then, Annabeth walked over to where we stood. "Where are you going, Peter?"_

_"Home," I answered. _

_She glanced over at Thalia, but my sister turned away and looked at the ground. "You don't have to go so soon."_

_"I can't be here," I said opening the door and stepping outside. _

_I could already see her with her eyebrow raised. "Wh-"_

_"Goodbye, Annabeth," I said loud enough for her to hear. _

Memories flooded through me as I stared at the woman in front of me. Annabeth was the person who introduced me to life. My parents died when I was five years old and I barely knew them. Foster homes weren't a home. No one treated me with respect or nicely until Annabeth and her parents. They took me in when I had no one. They fed me. They gave me shelter.

Annabeth looked at me and sighed. "I just wanted to tell you that I still love you Percy. I've always have. Always will." And with that, she turned around and walked towards her car.

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

Annabeth Chase rubbed her arms as she walked away from the love of her life. She had told him what she felt about him, and was waiting for him to give any response. Run after her. Grab her and kiss her. Yell for her.

She had just grabbed the handle of her car door before she heard footsteps running. She turned around to see what it was and was shocked to see the green-eyed, black-haired, troubled boy standing in front of her. He took a deep breath. His throat was dry. But he had to say it.

"Annabeth..." he mumbled. He dragged a hand across the side of her face. Annabeth stared up at him, wanting to hear the words. Yearning for those words to come out of his mouth.

Percy Jackson pressed his forehead against hers, tugging on a free curl that came loose from her braid. Annabeth lost herself in his sea green orbs. Her heart was thudding so hard in her chest that she swore he could hear it. He couldn't help but let the grin spread across his face.

"I love you," he whispered.

Annabeth whispered it back.

**YAYYYYY! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER! **

**No, no, no, the story isn't finished. You still have some reading to do. But only a few more chapters and it will be over :( I've been writing this story FOREVER! I'm sad to say that it will be coming to an end, but I have another story. It's a sequel. **_**The Future Awaits**_**.**

**Plot: The sequel to the Past and the Present has finally arrived! Let's climb abroad another adventure with Annabeth, Percy, Alyssa, and more! Percy and Annabeth are finalizing their wedding while Alyssa is struggling with things of her own. Click to read the maginfying sequel to the story that many enjoyed and loved! **

**What do you think? Any idea you'll want to see in the sequel? Let me know! **

**I really hope you liked the chapter. No, loved the chapter. Either way, I'm just glad you read it.**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	27. A Question Lurking

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry about not updating earlier, but I moved this weekend so I'm haven't had internet since Friday night. So, who started school this week? I don't start for another two weeks. I'm being homeschooled for the rest of school. **

**AHHHHHHHH! 1900 REVIEWS! I CANNOT TELL YOU HOW HAPPY I AM RIGHT NOW! I think you can tell by the fact of me using caps. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH! I'm so grateful to have such amazing fans. I love all of you and again, thank you!**

**I'm glad you guys loved the last chapter! I thought it may make you happy knowing that you knew your favorite couple got back together. Oh, and some other stuff will be happening :D**

**Another warning: maybe five or six chapters, including an epilogue. I wanted to give an idea of when it may be over. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**THIRD PERSON'S POV:**

"Oh... my...GOSH!"

"OOOOOH, IT'S SO GORGEOUS!"

"YEEEEEEEEP!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Was everyone's reaction when the beautiful, blonde-haired, grey-eyed Annabeth Chase showed the sparkling ring on her left ring finger. It was perfect. The diamond in the middle shined when the sun met it, and the two smaller diamonds made it even more breathtaking.

Annabeth sat in her new apartment, admiring her engagement ring. _Percy has good taste_, she thought. She was supposed to be finishing a blueprint, but whenever she caught a glance of her beautiful ring, she found herself staring at it for a while and her mind wandered at the memories of her relationship with Percy.

They've been through a lot. A lot is just an understatement on how much they been through. She thought about how they went from being best friends, to a couple, to breaking up, and overcoming everything and getting back together. Annabeth stared at the ring on her finger, and couldn't help the smile from coming onto her face.

A question still floated around in her head.

What if Percy never came into her life?

She owed it all to her father, Frederick Chase. If he hadn't stopped and asked Percy to eat dinner with them, would she know Percy right now? Would this ring be on her finger? Would she be marrying Perseus Jackson?

Annabeth chewed on the edge of her pencil. She glanced at the blueprint in front of her and drew one last thing before getting up from her seat. She trailed across the small kitchen, opening the fridge and pouring her some orange juice. When she settled back into her seat, there was a knock on the door. She moved towards the door and checked to see who it was.

A smile broke out onto her face.

Annabeth opened the door and threw her arms around the person who was standing in front of her. Percy chuckled into his fiancee's hair, wrapping his arms around her small, petite figure. He picked her up from the ground and she laughed into his chest. After he set her down, Annabeth found her staring into his beautiful sea green eyes. Percy stroked her cheek with his fingers and leaned in to close the gap between them. Annabeth smiled after they pulled away from the small kiss. She grabbed his hand and Percy closed the door behind them.

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Percy chuckled at one of the pictures in front of him. We were relaxing on the couch, looking at cakes and flowers and all the other wedding details. My legs were lying across his lap and he looked at one of the books while messing with the laces of my converse. I already kicked his hand off once, but he continued to play with my shoes.

I raised an eyebrow at his sudden outburst. "What?"

"Look at this cake. It's freaking huge!" he said showing me the picture. Well, he's right. Percy had his eyebrows raised, waiting for my response. I shot him a look. "Let's skip to the next one."

"Good Seaweed Brain," I said flipping to another page in my book. I was looking at wedding dresses. A few have caught my eye, but none of them have grasped me.

Percy threw his book down, moved my legs off his lap, and got up from the couch to get a drink from the kitchen. I moved my head to look at him. He was rummagging through my fridge, looking for something to drink. I found myself watching his figure. He turned around to walk back into the living room and caught me staring at him. My eyes widened and I quickly turned my attention to the wedding dresses in front of me.

"Checking me out, Wise Girl?" Percy said.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams."

"Definitely in my dreams," he said sitting down next to me. He laid his head down in my lap, stretching his legs out on the couch. His 6'2 figure took up my entire couch. I hated that he was taller than me. I had always been taller than him when we were little. Curse his genes.

I flipped through some more pages. I wasn't really paying attention to the dresses. My thoughts were preoccupied by other things. It doesn't help that my distracting, good-looking fiance was playing with the edge of my shorts. His fingers would brush against my skin, giving me goosebumps to no end.

"What are you thinking about, Seaweed Brain?" I asked setting my book down on the stand next to the couch. I ran my fingers through his hair.

Percy sighed, rolling over to look up at me. His green eyes stared up at me. My hand stayed in his hair; my fingers stroking through his black locks. I found myself saying, "You have such beautiful eyes."

He grinned. "Well, thank you, love."

"Love?" I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he asked. "Too 1950-ish?"

I shook my head, shushing him. "No. I like it. Actually, I love it."

Percy laughed. "And I love you."

I threw my head back, holding my stomach with laughter. "You're so cheesy!"

"And you love me for that," he said proudly.

I made a face. "Err, maybe..."

"Annabeth."

"I'm just kidding. I love you too, dork."

Percy grinned again, kissing my fingers as I stroked his face.

**PERCY'S POV:**

Annabeth slept soundly on my chest as I flipped through the channels on her TV. She was tired considering she was balancing work and wedding planning with her already tight schedule. She was lying- I guess you could say on me- with her head on my chest and hand gripping my t-shirt. One of my hands rested on her back as the other held the remote.

I set the remote down when I finally found something I wanted to watch. But I found myself staring at my beautiful fiancee. Annabeth grumbled in her sleep and rubbed her cheek against my t-shirt, moving into a more comfortable position. I ran my fingers through her hair, watching her sleep peacefully. A small smile tugged on the corner of my lips.

Annabeth yawned softly and her eyes opened, resting her chin on my chest. "Hello."

"Hey. How'd you sleep?" I asked brushing her hair back.

She sighed, lying her head back down. "Great. I had a good pillow."

"That's awesome. I can be used as a pillow," I said laughing.

"Hey, Percy?"

I tugged on one of her curls. "Yes, dear?"

"Do you ever think what would have happened if we never met each other?" Annabeth said with a serious tone.

I was surprised by the question. "Well... I have. I mean, not like all the time, but sometimes. I don't know what would have happened. Why are you asking?"

Annabeth sighed, sitting up to sit on the edge of the couch. I sat up, moving to sit beside her as she spoke, "I've thought about it for the past couple days and it's been bugging me and bugging me! I wanted to know if you have because I didn't want it to seem like I was having second thoughts-"

The rest of her words were silenced as I brushed my lips against hers. Annabeth kissed me back, gripping the front of my t-shirt. When I pulled away, I pressed my forehead on hers.

"You talk way too much," I said laughing.

Annabeth laughed. "I've been told."

"You don't have to be afraid to ask me anything, love," I whispered. "We're gonna be married in a few months, and if you have a question, just come to me."

She smiled, running a hand through my hair. "When did you get smart, Seaweed Brain?"

"I really don't know. I think it was a long time ago, I just never used my smart-ness."

Annabeth leaned against the couch, crossing her arms. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"I have an idea," I said smirking.

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Annabeth gave herself another cheer as I collapsed onto the couch. We were playing _Dance Central _on her _Kinect_ and she just beat me again. I beat her twice earlier. She was upset and picked out a dance that she loved.

And she creamed me.

"Want to go again, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked pulling up the main menu screen.

I stood up from the couch, standing next to her. I swiped my hand across a random song and glanced over at her as we picked our characters. "Game on, Wise Girl."

For the rest of the day, we were challenging one another and calling each other names when the other one won. At the end of the day, I crossed my arms as my fiancee beat me once again. She turned around and smiled at me.

"One more?"

I ran my hands through my hair, checking the time. 10:24 PM. "I would love to beat your butt," she laughed at that. "-Wise Girl, but I need to get home."

"You're 21 years old," Annabeth said shutting the _Kinect_ off.

I laughed, grabbing my jacket off the couch. "Well, tell that to my mother who thinks I'm still 5 years old and should be home at a reasonable time."

"Just tell her you were at my house," she whispered against my lips.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I'll blame it all on you."

She punched me lightly in the shoulder before wrapping her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist. "Love you, Seaweed Brain."

"Love you too," I said kissing her once.

I opened the door and walked over to where the elevator was located. I turned around and Annabeth, leaning against the doorway, waved at me. I grinned at her and pressed the button to the lobby.

"Oh, Percy!" she called out. I turned back around and looked at her. "I have to go dress shopping tomorrow so I'll have to cancel our lunch date."

"Aw, man. Annabeth, why do you have to cancel?" I said smirking.

Annabeth glared at me. "Percy."

"I'm just kidding, Annie. Go dress shopping. I'll probably eat lunch with one of the guys or something," I said. "Good night."

"Good night," she said before closing the door behind her.

**They're getting MARRIED! What do you think about that?**

**I'm sorry if it seems like everything's rushing into everything, but I was thinking that if they just got back together, they would want to get married. That's not for every couple. I was only thinking that for them. They've been best friends for a long time and gone through some tough times. I thought they would get married as soon as possible.**

**Anyways, I watched **_**The Hunger Games **_**like, five times since it came out. I love that movie! I think they did such a good job, keeping almost everything the same. There were a few moments new or not in the books, but other than that, it was the best adaption I've seen!**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. The Stranger Within should be updated within the week. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	28. Root Beer, Meeting Lizzie, & The K Word

**HELLO EVERYBODY!**

**This story is almost at FLIPPING 2000 REVIEWS! **

**I could not ask for better fans. **

**Anywhooo... sorry about not updating recently. My birthday was yesterday and I spent the entire day out. It was an amazing day :) **

**ENJOY!**

**PERCY'S POV:**

"Let's divide and conquer!" Chris yelled, throwing a fist up in the air.

Grover, who was sitting next to me, started choking on his lunch while laughing. "Divide and conquer?"

"Why would we do that?" I asked chuckling.

Chris shrugged. "I don't know. It just sounded cool to say."

The guys started to laugh again as we chatted around the table. Annabeth was out shopping for her bridesmaid dresses while I was hanging out with my groomsmen. I already had them picked out: Grover, Beckendorf, Nico, and Chris. Nico was going to be my best man.

I took a swig of my drink before going back to the previous question that Beckendorf asked. The bachelor party. "I don't know if Annabeth would be okay with me-"

"We're not gonna take you to a strip club," Grover interrupted.

"Good," I said.

"What about we just go out on a camping trip? Just us guys, chilling by the lake and fire, cracking jokes," Chris said. That actually didn't sound like a bad idea.

Beckendorf high-fived him and turned towards me. "How's that sound, Perce?"

"It sounds like an awesome idea. It would be nice to get away from everything for a few days. Let Annabeth finish her wedding planning without no interference from me."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "She's not gonna be mad at you if you don't help her plan the rest of the wedding?"

"Nah," I answered. "Annabeth and I did most of the planning already due to my job and hers. We were slammed pack for like two weeks, so we just decided to stay in one weekend and get most of it done. The rest of the stuff is things she needs to do by herself anyways."

"Well, that's good," he replied taking a bite of his sandwich.

Chris leaned back in his chair. "When do you want to do this?"

"Before the wedding," I smirked.

Beckendorf chuckled. Chris crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Seriously?"

"Yep," I said grinning. "I think we should it the weekend before the wedding."

"All right," they all agreed.

When the waitress came over with our big chicken nugget platter, we all stared at it in awe. We were big fans of chicken, and it was nuggets. What could be better than that?

"What are we waiting for?" I asked smirking. "Let's dig in!"

Grover belched loudly and we all looked at him with eyebrows raised. He just took a sip of his drink before saying, "What? I'm drinking root beer."

**SCENE CHANGE**

Nico and I walked down the streets of New York. We were heading home. The sidewalk wasn't crowded like it usually was, but there was still plenty of people around.

"Man, I still need help about that girl!" Nico said.

I put my hands in my pockets, glancing over at him. "Oh, the girl you lied to?"

"Yes," he grumbled.

"First things first, what's her name?" I asked.

Nico smiled while answering, "Lizzie. Elizabeth, but everyone calls her Lizzie."

"Hmm, is she cute?"

He grinned. "Yes, of course. She's pretty, funny, smart, athletic..."

"Nicky?" I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He immediately came back to the planet Earth. Who knows what universe he just went to.

"What?" he asked.

I touched the corner of my mouth. "Drool alert."

He wiped at his jaw to find nothing was there. He glared at me. "Jerk."

"Sorry, man, but I had to get you off the looooooove train," I said stretching out the word love.

Nico pushed me in the shoulder. "Man, come on!"

"I'm your older brother. I'm supposed to make fun of you."

"Percy-" He suddenly stopped in his tracks; his eyes widening at the sight in front of us. I looked in the direction he was and saw a teenage girl around his age with blonde hair and a big smile on her face. "Lizzie?" he squeaked out.

The girl excused herself from the people she was with and walked over here. "Nico!"

"What are you doing here?" Nico asked.

Lizzie just laughed. "Um, my folks and I are about to eat."

"Oh cool," he said running his fingers through his hair.

She smiled and looked over at me. "Hi, I'm Lizzie. Who are you?" Her blue eyes met mine as we shook hands.

"Percy. His older brother," I answered returning the smile. "And babysitter."

Nico punched me. "Percy!"

Lizzie laughed again. "It's ok, Nico. My older sister does that to me. She embarrasses me all the time in front of cute guys. Good thing she's not here."

"Yeah," he said.

I slid my hands into my pockets again. "Well, we're gonna have to get going."

"What?" Nico hissed.

"I need to get to Annabeth's apartment. We have a few more important things to do."

"Annabeth?" Lizzie asked. "Who's that?"

"My fiancée," I answered. "We're getting married in a few weeks."

She smiled. "Well, congratulations. I can understand why you need to get going. My sister got married last summer and I remember all the planning you had to do."

'Yeah, I can't wait till it's all over," I said grinning.

Lizzie laughed and turned towards Nico. "Maybe we could hang out here soon."

"Yeah. Definitely," Nico said.

"Elizabeth!" a shrill female voice called.

The blonde-haired girl in front of us winced and called back, "Coming, Mom! Bye Nico. Nice meeting you, Percy." She reached over and gave Nico a small hug before racing after her mother into the restaurant.

Nico glanced at me and a huge smile was on his face. "She hugged me. She hugged me, Percy."

"And she likes you," I said ruffling his hair.

"She does?"

I laughed and started walking. "Man, she likes you a lot."

"Yes!" Nico shouted throwing a fist in the air.

**SCENE CHANGE**

"Wise Girl!" I yelled after I entered her apartment. "Are you here?"

Her voice came from the kitchen. "In here, Seaweed Brain!"

I walked through the living room into the kitchen. Annabeth was standing next to the counter, her eyes focused on a book in front of her. I stepped behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my chin on her shoulder. She leaned into my touch, flipping to the next page in her book. I kissed her on the head before releasing her.

"How was hanging out with the boys?" she asked.

I shrugged, grabbing a soda from the refridgerator. "Fun. We found out what we were going to do for my bachelor party. More of a bachelor camping trip."

"Sounds like fun," Annabeth said entranced by her book.

I smirked and grabbed the bookmark off the counter. Stepping behind her, I placed the bookmark in her book. I clasped my hands on hers, making her shut the book. She sighed, turning her head to stare into my green orbs.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked.

I kissed her on the nose. "Hmm, to see your reaction."

Annabeth laughed. "Yeah right."

"Do you got any good movies?" I asked changing the subject. I let go of her and strutted off into the living room. I knelt down in front of the movie case. I turned around to see my beautiful fiancée leaning against the doorframe. "What's up?"

"Nothing," she said.

She was hiding something from me. I stood up to my full height. "Annabeth, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Percy."

I walked over to stand in front of her. "Please, tell me." I ran my hand across the side of her face. "Wise Girl..."

She sighed and bit her lip. "Do you think we'll get everything done? In the short time we have?"

I wasn't expecting that. "We can change the date if we want."

"No," Annabeth shook her head. "I don't want to do that. We're about to send out the invitations, and we can't change at the last minute. No."

"We can change the date... if that's what you would prefer," I said wanting to make her happy. "I'm fine with any date as long as I get to spend the rest of my life with you."

My fiancée smiled. "Can we push it out three weeks? I think I can finish everything by then and Thalia will helping me."

I grinned, kissing her on the forehead. "That's perfectly fine with me."

She let out a deep breath. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

"Now, let's watch a movie," I said running back over to the movie case. Annabeth laughed behind me, collapsing on the couch. "What?"

"You're such a child," she replied.

I shrugged, grabbing the case _'Get Smart'_. "Can we watch this? I love when he gets stuck in the telephone booth," I said chuckling.

Annabeth laughed. "You know they don't actually show that in the movie."

"So?" I asked putting the disc in the DVD player. "I like it when his paper gets stuck in one of those security things and it shows him trying to get it out." 

"You're so weird," she said.

I laughed. "And you're not?" I pressed the PLAY button.

"Touche," Annabeth said staring at the TV screen.

I sat down next to her, propping my feet onto her coffee table. She shot me a look and I slowly picked my feet up and placed them on the ground. "Are you always going to look at me like that?"

"If you keep putting your feet on my coffee table I will," Annabeth replied grabbing the remote.

I stretched out my arms. "Oh, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Am I moving in here or are we gonna try to find a place on our own?" I asked.

She gave a small laugh. "Percy, this is going to be our place." 

"No, I mean, like a house. A home," I said.

She turned her attention on me. "I haven't thought about it because I thought we were going to live here."

"Well, we are, but like when we're older," I was trying to find the right words. "Like... we can't live in a one-bedroom apartment... if we have other family members involved."

Annabeth caught on. "Oh, you mean..." She turned silent. "Kids?"

I swallowed the lump in my throat and nodded slowly.

She ran a hand through her hair. "I would love to have kids with you one day, Percy, but maybe when we're older-"

"Way older!"

"And after we get used being with each other-" She cleared her throat, blushing lightly. I raised an eyebrow. "Like that."

I realized what she was talking about. I blushed. "Oh! Yeah, yeah!"

Annabeth looked down at her hands. "Umm... yeah. Let's start the movie."

"Yeah," I rubbed the back of my neck.

We sat next to each other, awkwardly. She sat with her legs curled under her while I sat with my hands in my lap. Every time we would talk about that kind of stuff, we would turn silent and everything would get awkward for about five minutes then we were back to normal.

But one good thing did come out of that conversation:

She wants to have kids with me one day.

**Well, I don't think that was the best chapter, but since it's ending in a few chapters, there will be filler chapters. **

**What do you want to see at the wedding of Percy and Annabeth? What obstacles do you want them to face in the last five chapters?**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	29. A Change in Direction

**OH MY FLIPPING POPTART!**

**THIS STORY HAS 2000 REVIEWS! 2000! 2000! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!**

**Thank y'all so much for making this happen. You guys are the best fans ever and I couldn't ask for better readers. Thank you so much! I love all of you, and this couldn't have been possible without any of you, so thank you! **

**This chapter is hopefully going to be better than the last. It was more a filler, but the conversation between Percy and Annabeth is a normal question that engaged couples have to face. **

**Let's get on with the chapter! Enjoy!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

Thalia took a sip of her drink as we continued to flip through wedding magazines. I still couldn't believe that I was marrying Percy. My best friend. The one who came into my life at eight years old. The one who knew everything about me. We've been through a lot of things, but we made it. Now we're getting married.

"Hey, Annie? What do you think of this one?" Thalia asked holding up a picture of a wedding dress with a corset top. I shot her a look. "Sorry, I just had to." She started laughing.

"Like I want to look like a tramp on my wedding day," I said flipping to another page.

"Hey, some of them aren't that bad-"

"No, Thals."

She smiled. "I'm just messing with you."

"I know," I stuck my tongue out at her.

She frowned. "No need to be naughty, Miss Chase."

I laughed, setting down one of the books. Thalia looked at me for a minute and just smiled afterwards. I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She shrugged. "I just can't believe you're marrying my brother."

"Yeah," I played with a loose string on my shirt. "It probably wouldn't be happening if it weren't for you."

"Oh, it was nothing."

"No, I'm serious," I said. Thalia continued to look at me. "If you didn't bring Percy to that party or brought me to the beach with you, this wouldn't even be happening."

"Annabeth..."

"I just want to thank you."

She smiled. "You're welcome."

I stood up and wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug and after we pulled apart, she grabbed another magazine and grinned. "Now, let's find you a beautiful dress and maybe get a nice outfit to wear for your wedding night." Thalia winked at me before running off.

I chased after her yelling, "THALIA GRACE!"

**LATER THAT WEEK**

There was a knock on my door. I threw down the magazine I was reading and walked towards the door. When I opened it, my good friend from college who was also my roommate, Eden stood there in the hallway. I gasped and she just laughed.

"EDEN!" I yelled grabbing her in for a hug.

"ANNIE!" she shouted back.

I pulled away, a smile on my face. "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming in for another week or so."

"Well, my father pulled some plugs and ta-da, here I am," Eden said smiling.

I laughed. "I'm so happy that you're here. Maybe you can help me with the last minute wedding planning that I have to finish. My maid of honor is busy dealing with work."

"I'll be happy to help," she said trailing in behind me.

I sat on the couch, pulling the magazine back unto my lap. Eden grabbed one of them off the coffee table and glanced around my apartment. "Where's the groom?"

"Oh, he's doing things with his groomsmen. You know how boys are. Leave the girl alone while they're planning something as big as a wedding," I teased. "He's been helping a lot though."

"That's good," Eden replied. "I thought he just left it all for you."

"No," I laughed. "Percy's not like that."

A few hours later, I was lying on the couch while Thalia and Eden sat on the floor, searching through magazines. We just had to get flowers and some last minute decorations. After we finish that, I still have to shop for a wedding dress.

"What kind of dress do you have in mind?" Eden asked.

I sighed. "Um, white of course. No ruffles. No laces. Simple yet elegant. I don't want to show a lot of skin. I like one-shoulder and strapless dresses."

"Hmmm, how about this one then?" Thalia passed me a picture of this gorgeous dress. It was one-shoulder and egg-white. There was some lace in the back but not a lot. It was perfect.

"It's... perfect," I whispered.

Eden and Thalia shared the same matching grin.

Suddenly the phone rang.

I reached over and grabbed the phone, bringing the speaker to my ear. "Hello?"

"Is this Annabeth Chase?" a deep voice asked.

"Yes..." I replied uneasy.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your father had a heart attack this evening..." The rest drowned out as those words repeated through my head. _Your father had a heart attack. _The phone dropped out of my hand.

**AT THE HOSTIPAL**

When I entered the hostipal, my mother was sitting in a chair with her friend comforting her. She was crying horribly. Bobby and Matthew sat on the floor, not even touching the toys that the hostipal displayed. I started walking towards my mom, tears stained on my cheeks. She looked up at me, mascara streaks down her face.

"How bad is it?" my voice was low.

She sniffled. "The doctors hasn't said anything yet."

"What happened?" I asked feeling the tears emerging again.

She glanced at the friend who was rubbing her back. "I told him something."

"Told him what?"

"The truth," she answered softly.

I took a deep breath before continuing. "The truth about what?"

My mother looked down at the ground. "Annabeth, I told him I cheated on him."

"You what?"

"I cheated on him," she repeated.

I stared at her and shook my head. "How could you?"

"Honey, I tried to stop-"

"Not hard enough!" I hissed. "How could you do this to him? To us?"

I turned around, ignoring her as I walked towards the entrance/exit to the hostipal. I needed some fresh air. This is all coming at me way too fast. After I walked out, the tears came. I held my stomach as I sobbed.

I felt strong arms wrap around me, and I glanced up through my tears to see Percy standing there with a concerned face. He held me closely to his chest as I cried. I couldn't believe she would cheat on him! And now he's in the hostipal!

"Annabeth, is it your dad-"

"My mother cheated on him!" I yelled through short breaths.

Percy's eyes widened. "What?"

"She cheated on him... with some other guy," I said wiping my nose with my sleeve.

He stroked the side of my face. "Oh, baby, I'm so sorry."

"Twenty-four years! Twenty-four years they've been married!" I cried. "And after all those years, she's cheats on him. How could she? How could she?!"

His eyes stared into mine. "I don't know. I'm so sorry, Annabeth."

"I-I just can't believe-" I closed my eyes while burying my head in his chest.

Percy wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. I stopped crying after a minute, but the pain just wouldn't go away. It was just too much. My father in the hostipal. My mother admitting she cheated on him. Percy just continued to hold me.

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Two weeks.

Two weeks before I get married, my father passes away.

I sat on the steps of the house, my hands resting on my knees. There was a light breeze and the clouds were starting to come together. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

_"Annabeth," my father whispered softly. I got up from my seat and stood beside his side, holding his hand tightly. He stared at me with soft blue eyes. "You've grown up so much. You're so beautiful and intelligent and have a great future ahead of you. Can you promise me one thing?"_

_"Dad-"_

_"Forgive your mother," he said. I turned my head towards the door. She was sitting in the waiting room. "I understand what she has done must hurt you, but promise me, you'll forgive her one day. I'm not asking for you to do it now. Just one day."_

_I nodded sniffling. "I promise."_

_"Thank you," he whispered. He clutched my hand. "I'm so proud of you honey. I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. What you have become, and what lies ahead. I love you, sweetheart."_

_"I love you too, Dad."_

_He lifted my hand and kissed it. I let go of his hands and turned around to walk out of the room. I couldn't be in here any longer. The heart monitor was starting to slow down. I closed my eyes, hearing the beats slowing. And slowing._

_"Annabeth," my dad muttered. "You're going to make a beautiful bride."_

_I bit my lip, tears streaming down my face. I swallowed the lump in my throat. I turned my head to look at him and he shot me a small smile. "A very beautiful one. Percy's a lucky guy."_

_"Thank you," I muttered. _

_He nodded slowly. The beeps continued to slow. I turned to step out of the room, but something stopped me from doing so. The beeps had stopped. There was only..._

_Silence._

Percy sat down beside me, lacing his fingers through mine. I looked over at him, resting my head on his shoulder. His free hand stroked my arm. My free hand grasped his shirt. We stared at the street in front of us. The house was full of family members, friends, and neighbors. The funeral was today, and it was hard burying my father. I couldn't have done it without Percy. He was there holding my hand the entire time.

"You know what my father said to me?" I asked softly.

"Sure," he answered.

I lifted my head and we faced each other, our eyes staring into each others. "He told me I was going to make a beautiful bride, and that you were a lucky guy."

Percy smiled. "Well, he's right. I honestly can't wait to see you walk down the aisle."

"Yeah," I whispered.

He bit his lip. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," I said.

"Do you still want to do the wedding in two weeks?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes."

"I'm fine with moving it if it'll be hard for you," Percy offered.

I shook my head. "No. Bobby and Matthew are going to walk me down the aisle."

He grinned. "That'd be cute."

"Yes," I said smiling.

He rested his hand on the side of my face. "I'm really sorry, Annabeth."

"I'm okay," I muttered leaning my forehead against his. "Thank you for being here with me. I love you," I whispered.

"You're welcome," he replied. "I love you too."

He leaned in and I met him in the middle. The kiss was sweet and gentle. After we pulled away, we sat there for a while, just leaning against each other. My head rested on his shoulder; his head laid on mine.

We sat on the steps for the rest of the evening.

**AWW :(**

**I wanted to make something happen before the wedding and sometimes some brides have to walk down the aisle alone or with someone else who isn't her father. I thought it would be cute that Bobby and Matthew would walk her down the aisle. **

**What'd you think of the chapter? Yes, it was sad. Is there some OOC? If there is, sorry about that. Anything you want to see in the future? **

**NEWS: This story will be finished by Chapter 32 and Chapter 33 will be the epilogue. The wedding will be coming up here in a little bit including some of the honeymoon and a glimpse in the future. That's all I'm saying. So, I just wanted to warn you, it will be ending in a couple of chapters. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	30. One More Day

**Hello everyone!**

**The last chapter was sad with Annabeth's father dying, but I wanted to add something dramatic before the wedding. **

**Now, let's get on with the next chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

The house was filled when Percy and I returned from outside. Our hands were intertwined. I kept feeling like I wanted to break down, but with his hand holding mine, it gave me strength and reminded me that he was here with me.

"Annabeth," said one of the guests. She was our next-door neighbor and she gave me a hug. "How are you holding up, dear?"

I took a deep breath. "I'm fine. It just hurts."

"I'm so sorry for your lost," said another guest.

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "It's okay."

Percy squeezed my hand. I turned my head and shot him a small smile. He leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. I closed my eyes, resting my forehead on his.

"You're doing great," he muttered.

"I'm trying not to break," I said honestly.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I can see."

"Am I that predictable?" I asked turning to look at the guests.

"No, I've just known you for a while. I can also see it in your eyes," Percy answered.

I sighed, gripping his hand. "Thank you for being here."

"Don't have to thank me," he whispered kissing me on the head again. "I love you."

"I love you too," I smiled pulling him into the kitchen with me.

I immediately stopped. My mother was in the kitchen, placing the many different items of food on the counter. I could never look at her the same, knowing that she cheated on my dad and it ended with him having a heart attack and dying. I shuddered at the word. Percy put a hand on my back, rubbing it gently.

"Casey, can you take this out here and put it on the table-" my mother stopped when she noticed me in the doorway. Her friend, Casey took the dish out of her and left the kitchen. "Annabeth," my mom said.

"Do you need any help?" I found myself saying.

She gave a small smile. "I would like some help."

I walked over to the counter and grabbed a plate of chocolate brownies. "Where do you want these?"

"Out on the desert table. It's by the drinks," she answered handing me a second plate of brownies.

Percy took a batch of mash potatoes. "I'm guessing this goes on the dinner table?"

"Yes," my mother said. "It's near the desert table."

We both headed out with some food and placed them in the right areas. I set down the two plates of brownies and Percy appeared at my side with two Colas. I took one and drunk a little.

"That was very nice of you," he commented.

I took another sip. "Well, I'm still angry with her, but this is not the time to bring that up. We're both pretty shaken up about it."

"I'm still proud of you. I thought you would have just walked away."

"Nope. I chose to be mature," I said.

Percy grinned. "For like the first time ever."

I hit him on the arm. He chuckled. "That's not true!"

"I got you to laugh though," he pointed out.

I bit my lip to contain the smile that wanted to appear. "Indeed you did."

"Let's see if she needs any more help."

We went back to the kitchen and asked. She handed us some more dishes. We continued to help her until all the dishes were out on the tables. The guests enjoyed the food she made, but it still didn't dismiss the sadness that was floating around the entire house. I stood against the wall by the stairs and chatted with some of the guests paying their respects. Some gave me hugs, other talked about the memories of my father. I loved hearing about the adventures he had when he was younger, and how he dreamed of becoming an architect and a writer. He became both.

Percy stood next to me the entire time. He either held my hand or kept a hand on my back, knowing that I needed him here with me or I wouldn't be able to do this.

"Who is this handsome young man?" one of the older ladies asked.

I turned to look at him and smiled. "He's my husband-to-be."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "When are you getting married?"

"Two weeks," Percy answered grinning.

She continued to smile and looked at me with sadness in her eyes. "Don't mind me asking, but who's going to walk you down the aisle?"

"Bobby and Matthew," I said. "They were already going to be in wedding, but since this happened, they're going to walk me down the aisle. They're both really excited."

"That's going to be adorable," she said. "I want a picture of your wedding dress."

"How about we send you an invitation?" I asked turning towards Percy. "Is that all right with you?"

He smiled. "That's fine. As long as I get to marry you, anything's fine with me."

We locked eyes. Green on grey. I don't know how long we were staring at each other, but it must have been a while because the older woman 'awwed' and I returned my attention on her.

"He's a special young man, Annabeth. Hold onto him," she winked at me.

I gave a small laugh. "I don't plan on letting him go."

Percy laced his fingers through mine. "Neither do I."

"I'll see you later, honey," she said giving me a hug.

I let out a deep breath after her and her husband walked away, turning around and wrapping my arms around Percy's torso. He wrapped his arms around my waist. Percy held me for I don't know how long before I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed me back, pulling away slowly. He pressed his forehead on mine, staring into my eyes.

"I love you, you know that?" Percy said.

I smiled. "I love you too."

"Two more weeks," he said taking a deep breath. "Before you're Mrs. Jackson."

"Annabeth Jackson," I sighed happily.

He kissed me on top of the head. "Let's finish this up."

"Come on," I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the living room where most of the guests were sitting.

**ONE WEEK AND SIX DAYS LATER**

One more day.

Only one more day.

I sat at my computer, typing an e-mail to my friend, Piper. She went to school with me and we became really close. She was going to be one of my bridemaids. She just got into town with her boyfriend, Jason, who was accompanying her to the wedding. I met him once when he visited her during our third year in college. He surprised her for her birthday. He was an interesting person, not in a bad way.

There was a knock on my bedroom door. I gestured from them to come in and I heard my bed squeak. They must have made themselves comfortable. I instantly knew who it was.

"What are you doing here, Seaweed Brain?" I asked finishing the e-mail.

Percy chuckled. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You always go to my bed and crawl under the covers," I said spinning around in my hair. I laughed. He was lying underneath my covers, only his black mess he called hair poking out.

"They're comfy," he protested.

I laughed again, pushing myself out of the seat and walking towards my bed. I crossed my arms when I stopped in front of it. "May I help you?"

"No," he shook his head. "I just wanted to see my soon-to-be wife."

"Well, you saw me. Now what are you doing here?"

Percy shrugged. "I have nothing to do."

"You could always help me with some last minute wedding planning," I offered.

"There's still stuff to do?" he asked.

"No. My dress is already here. That was one of the last things I needed to get."

"Can I see it?"

"No!" I exclaimed. "You're not supposed to see the dress before the wedding."

He frowned. "I thought I can't see it on you."

"You can't. I don't want you seeing the dress yet. You'll see it tomorrow," I argued.

His green eyes locked with mine. "Can you give me a description of the dress?"

"Fine," I sighed. "It's white and very pretty."

He glared at me. "Not the description I was looking for."

"You didn't say how specifically you wanted it to be," I retorted smirking.

Percy held out his arms from under the covers. "Come here. Lay with me."

"Do what?"

"Come snuggle with me," he said in a five-year old voice.

I snorted. "You're such a child."

"Come snuggle with me!" Percy whined.

I giggled, which is something I never do, but I was in such a happy mood.

"Do you just giggle?"

"Uh, no."

"Oh my gosh, you DID!'

"Is that a problem?"

He shook his head. "No. I just never heard you giggle before."

"Well, now you have. What? Do you want to document or something?" I stuck my tongue out.

It almost looked like he was considering it. "Nah. It's fine. Now come here!"

I sat down on my bed, pulling the covers over my lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist, lying his head on my chest. My fingers automatically went into his hair, getting the knots out.

"What are you doing?" I asked breaking the silence.

He sighed. "Listening to your heartbeat."

A smile broke out onto my face. "Why?"

"I don't know. It's soothing to me," he said softly.

I continued to run my fingers through his hair. "One more day, Seaweed Brain."

"I know, Wise Girl," Percy lifted his head and our eyes met. He was grinning. "One more day."

"Are you nervous?" I asked. One of the most important day and night of our lives is coming up. I was pretty nervous about both.

He chuckled. "Of course I am."

"No, I mean, about-" I stuttered. He raised an eyebrow. "A-about what happens after we get married."

"Um, not really."

I didn't want to be blunt, but I guess I had to. "About tomorrow night."

"Oh!" Percy caught on. He blushed. "Uh, yeah, a little bit. Are you?" he seemed shy asking about it.

I nodded. "Yes."

We both started laughing at our embarrassment. After the laughing fit stopped, Percy turned towards me and grinned. "There's one thing I don't have to worry about though."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

He tugged on one of my curls and pressed his lips against my ear. "I already know that you're going to be beautiful," he whispered giving me a light kiss on the neck.

I blushed furiously. Percy just grinned. He wrapped his arms around me again and pulled me against his chest. I could hear his heartbeat underneath my ear. I now know what Percy meant by soothing. I smiled.

One more day.

**DUN-DUN-DUN-DUN!**

**Only one more chapter until The Wedding. It was originally going to be in two parts, but I decided to put into one chapter. It may be a long chapter, but there's going to be the wedding (of course) and the reception. The cake, the first dance, etc. Everything you would normally do at a wedding.**

**Then the chapter after that is going to be The Honeymoon. Nothing will be graphic, I will leave it off like I always do. I'm not comfortable with writing scenes like that nor will I ever write one.**

**It's probably going to end with one more chapter after the honeymoon and an epilogue. And to answer the question many will ask, no. I am not doing a sequel. I'm sorry, but the way I'm going to end it, it won't need a sequel. **

**Anyways, after this story is done, I'm probably going to start a new story! It may even be The Past and the Present sequel. I don't know yet. **

**Now, that's all the news. Hoped you liked it! :) **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	31. The Day Forever Begins

**AHHHH! Do you know what time it is?**

**It's time for... DUN DUN DUN!**

**The Wedding! **

**I hope all of you enjoy it! :) **

**PERCY'S POV:**

The world stopped.

I'm not kidding. The world freaking stopped when I saw her.

After everything we've been through... this day was finally happening.

"Wow..." I muttered staring at her.

Annabeth bit her lip when she met my eyes. A grin appeared on my face. My hands felt all clammy, and I tried my best to wipe them without anyone noticing. She smiled down at her brothers. Bobby took one of her arms as Matthew took the other one. They both wore black pants and a nice button-up shirt. She took a deep breath before the wedding march began.

She looked... absolutely beautiful. Her dress was long and white. It was one-shoulder, and it matched her tan skin perfectly. Annabeth didn't look at anyone else besides me. She kept her eyes locked with mine as she continued to walk the aisle.

When she reached the alter, I bowed at her brothers, holding out my hand for her sister's. They glanced at each other and nodded. They handed me their sister's hand. I shot them a smile. The twins walked off to their seats as Annabeth and I stood at the alter. I grinned at her. She was even more beautiful close up. Her grey eyes sparkled.

"We are gathered here today..." the preacher began but I tuned him out staring at my beautiful bride.

Annabeth smiled, biting her lip again. It was such an adorable habit she had. Whenever she was nervous or excited or even confused, she would bite her lip. I knew that she was nervous and excited. I could tell by the expression on her face.

"Do you, Perseus Alec Jackson, take, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase, to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold for all eternity?" the preacher asked breaking my train of thought.

I swallowed the lump in my throat, taking a deep breath. "I do."

Annabeth grinned.

"Do you, Annabeth Elizabeth Chase, take, Perseus Alec Jackson, to be lawfully wedded husband? To have and told hold for all eternity?"

She smiled at me. "I do."

"Let us have the rings," the preacher said.

My friend, Leo **(AN: Had to put him in here. I absolutely love Leo.) **was the ring bearer. We became good friends during college, and he was a great guy to hang out with. He was going to make this wedding reception... something. I already know it.

I slid her wedding ring on her left ring finger as she slid my wedding band on my finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the preacher said smiling. "Percy," he turned towards me. "You may now kiss the bride."

I stepped forward and cupped her face, kissing her gently. She responded with as much as enthusiam, grabbing the front of my white button-up shirt. As we kissed, the whole crowd cheered. I could hear Thalia and Nico whooping in the background. Annabeth and I pulled away, laughing. My siblings continued to make weird noises. I turned towards my wife- gosh, that sounded awesome- and wrapped my arm around her waist. I kissed her on the forehead.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

She blushed. "Thank you."

"Now let's go before Nico scares off the guests," I chuckled.

Annabeth laughed. "Come on, Seaweed Brain."

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

The two of us walked into the reception area, hand in hand. The guests smiled at us, giving me a pat on the back and giving Annabeth a quick hug. Music started playing in the background and I bit my lip, knowing that this was going to be most worst part of the wedding. I had to dance. Er.

I walked over to Annabeth who was talking with some of the guests she invited, and when I reached her, I put a hand on her back and grinned at the girls. "Do you mind if I steal her for a minute?"

They all said, "Not at all."

I pulled her onto the dance floor. I placed one hand on her hip and held her hand with my other one. She put her hand on my shoulder and we danced with the music.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Jackson?" I asked.

Annabeth laughed. "I am. Are you?"

"Leo's making it interesting," I chuckled.

Her grey eyes met mine. "Can you believe that we actually made it? After everything we've been through- the heartache, the mistakes- just everything, and now we're standing here? Married?"

"I'm surprised you dealt with me for as long as you have," I teased.

Annabeth smiled. "You're my troubled boy."

"With some pretty green eyes," I winked laughing.

She wrapped her arms around my neck. "My troubled boy with green eyes."

I grinned, holding her close. "Hm, that sounds accurate."

"I love you, Percy," Annabeth said.

I pressed my forehead against hers and tugged on one of her loose curls. "I love you too."

We swayed for a little while longer before the song ended. I grabbed her hand and led her to where the cake sat. It wasn't a large cake, but it was big enough to feed all the guests here. It was vanilla, and it had blue icing. Annabeth knew I absolutely loved blue icing- it reminded me of my birth mother. I stared at the cake, thinking about her. I wonder what Annabeth was feeling right now, without having her dad on this special day.

"Are we gonna cut this thing or what?" Annabeth asked breaking my train of thought.

I grinned. "Who knew you would ever say the word 'gonna'? I thought it was impossible for a Wise Girl to have incorrect grammar?" I winked at her.

She shot me a look. "Just come over here, Seaweed Brain."

I took her hand in mine as we cut the first slice together. We both laughed as we tried to place it on the plate. We eventually did, and I fed her bite as she fed me one. A camera flashed but my eyes were staring into hers as we fed each other. It was pretty funny, trying to feed one another.

"This tastes incredible!" Annabeth exclaimed.

I smirked, getting an idea. I slammed some of the cake into her face. She gasped, stepping backwards from the impact. I started laughing as she wiped the icing off her face. Annabeth raised a blue-covered eyebrow and grabbed a piece, smashing it into my face. We both laughed and took a towel to wipe the icing off.

"That was uncalled for, Perseus."

"Don't call me Perseus," I said.

"Don't smash cake into my face," Annabeth retorted.

I held my hand out. "Deal."

She shook my hand and giggled. I must have made a face because she laughed for real. "What?"

"You giggled again," I said.

"I did no such thing."

I raised an eyebrow. "Uh-huh. Keep talking."

"I'm happy! Every girl is happy on her wedding day! Stop looking at me like that!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her, resting my chin on her shoulder. "Stop giggling and I'll quit looking at you weird."

"I can't help it!" Annabeth said.

"I'm just messing with you, nerd."

She sighed. "Urgh." I nuzzled her neck. "Stop that."

"What?"

"It tickles," Annabeth smiled.

I chuckled and let go of her waist. "Anything for you, milady."

"You're such a dork," she muttered.

It was time for the throwing of the flowers and the garter. Oh gracious. Annabeth was going first with the bouquet of flowers. She stepped onto the stage and called for all the women to come up. I watched with Leo who was laughing about what I had to do in a minute or two. Annabeth laughed as she turned around and with one quick glance behind her, she threw the bouquet and it landed in one of the guests hand. It turned out to be her friend, Piper.

Leo pushed me onto the floor. "Don't blush! It's not a manly thing to do!"

I glared at him. Annabeth and I walked over to the middle of the floor again. She sat down in a chair someone had placed while I knelt down on one knee. She hiked up her dress just a little bit.

"It's on my knee. I wasn't comfortable putting it any higher," she muttered.

I nodded, placing my hands on her knee. "Thanks for telling me."

Annabeth laughed as I slid the garter down her leg, my fingers touching her skin softly. I blushed while taking it off, but she continued laughing. One of her hands was knotted in my hair. I stood up, grabbing her hands in the process and pulling her close to me. I was probably blushing like crazy, but no one seemed to be bothered by it. I wasn't going to throw it because it just seemed weird to do that.

Annabeth gestured for me to bend down. I leaned my head down since I was taller than she was and her breath tickled my ear. "You're so cute when you blush."

"Shut up," I muttered nuzzling her neck again. I bit her lightly on the shoulder. When I let go of her, her cheeks were a light pink. "You're so cute when you blush!" I mocked her.

Annabeth slapped me on the arm. "You're so annoying."

"You love me for it though."

"Sadly," she teased winking at me.

**_THE WEDDING_**

Close to the end of the reception, Annabeth's mother and my former foster mom, Christine walked over to me after I said bye to some of my friends. She gave me a hug. "Percy, do you think you could Annabeth a message for me? She's been avoiding me for almost the entire time."

"Do you really blame her?" I said without thinking.

Christine shook her head. "No. I deserve it, but I need to tell her something and I thought maybe you could tell her."

"I'm listening," I crossed my arms.

She took a deep breath. "She needs to know that her father was ill. He was complaining about pain in his stomach and chest, and we were trying not to tell any of the kids. The night he had a heart attack, we were talking about the affair. It was about five years ago, but I never told him about it. He found out and we were discussing it when the heart attack happened."

"So he was ill?" I asked.

Christine nodded. "Yes. We were planning on telling the kids that night but I told him about the affair. The fact that I hid it from him was eating me alive. I wanted to tell him for a while, but I never knew when."

"What exactly what do you want me to tell her?"

"Tell her that her father was ill. Not today, but maybe later in the week or something. I think she deserves to know."

"I do too. I just don't think she should hear it for me."

Christine sighed. "She won't talk to me."

"Give her a few weeks. She'll listen," I said.

She nodded slowly and gave me another hug. After she walked away, Annabeth appeared by my side, beautiful in her white wedding dress. "What did she want?"

"Just asking me something," I answered.

She left the subject alone. "When are we leaving?"

"Here in a few so go get changed woman!" I said smacking her butt as she walked off.

Annabeth gasped, turning around. "Don't touch my butt!"

"You're my wife now, so it belongs to me."

She glared at me, blushing. "It's personal property."

I laughed. "I love you."

"Shut up," Annabeth stuck her tongue out before walking off.

**xTHE WEDDINGx**

A couple minutes later, we were ready to leave. I was leaning against the doors to the gym, wearing khaki shorts and a dark grey t-shirt. Annabeth walked out of the girls bathroom along with her friend, Piper who handed her a bag which I'm guessing had clothes in it. My wife wore faded jeans with a t-shirt that had the name of her college printed on the front.

"And you're going to keep-" Annabeth was caught off.

"I'll keep the wedding dress in my closet until you get back," Piper said pushing her towards me. I caught her in my arms.

"Thanks again, Pipes," my wife smiled.

Piper shrugged and laughed. "Have fun you two!"

We walked side by side, hand in hand. I had the words 'JUST MARRIED' spray-painted green on the back of my truck. Leo laughed at my expression. He helped me pack up the truck and when we were done, I slid into the driver's seat. I revved the engine. Annabeth waved goodbye at the guests. She looked over at me after we pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

"So, you never told me where we were going..." she trailed off.

I laughed. "And you're not going to find out."

"Why not?" she asked frowning.

I reached over and grabbed her hand, lacing our fingers together. "I want it to be a surprise. It's that such a bad thing?"

"I guess not," Annabeth muttered.

"I know you're going to love it," I kissed her fingers.

She sighed. "Okay, okay. I'll leave it alone, but I'm holding you to your word!"

"That's fine with me, babe," I said winking at her. "Now just lay back and get some rest. I'll wake you up whenever we stop."

"O-" Annabeth yawned adorably in the middle of talking. "-kay."

**AWWWW!**

**How'd you like the wedding? Was it written well? Was it good? **

**I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write. I added some cute bickering sequences between Percy and Annabeth. It just wouldn't be the same if they didn't. **

**Anyways, the next chapter is going to be the honeymoon! Again, I don't write explicit scenes, even if they are married. That's not my thing. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	32. Paradise

**OH. MY. GOSH.**

**This story has so many flipping reviews- I never imagined I would have over 2150 reviews. I love each and every one of you. If it wasn't for you guys, none of these stories would be published nor I would be where I am today. Thank you again. **

**Anywhooo, I think y'all want to get to the chapter. Again, nothing too graphic or anything- ah whatever, you know the drill. If you've been with me since the beginning, you know I don't put any scenes in my stories.**

**Now here's the chapter!**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

When Percy woke me up, I was cuddled up against the window, Percy's hoodie being my pillow. He stared at me with those pretty green eyes, and I yawned- very attractive, I know- and looked to see where we were at.

"Where are we?" I asked.

He chuckled. "We're at the cabin."

"What cabin?"

"The cabin that I rented for our honeymoon," he said before exiting the vehicle.

I opened the door and stepped out onto the ground. "Wow."

The cabin in front of me was amazing. It was a dark brown with white shudders. There was a porch that had a porch swing which looked very inviting. It was beautiful.

"Where'd you find this place?"

"My mom told me about it."

I was walking towards the front door when Percy came up from behind me and picked me up bridal-style. I squeaked and wrapped my arm around his neck.

"May I ask what you are doing?" I asked with a smile on my face.

Percy grinned. "Carrying my beautiful bride."

I laughed while he opened the door. "Aren't you the sweetest?"

"You know it babe," he winked.

He carried me into the living room before setting me down. I stared at the room in awe. It was beautiful, and it was big. There was white couches with a love seat and a TV across from the one large couch. I walked through the house. I trailed into the kitchen. It was huge. White cabinets filled with plates and cups. Everything you needed in an every-day kitchen. I opened the fridge to see it was fully stocked. There were so many different varieties of food. This place was absolutely incredible. The paints went with the furniture. Percy must have known that I was going to be walking around the house, admiring the architecture and everything because he was bringing in the bags.

I climbed up the small stairs and stopped in the doorway, taking in the image of the bedroom. I'll admit it: I got lost in the beauty of our bedroom. Cream sheets and black pillows covered the bed. Two nightstands were on either side. I walked into the bathroom that was on the opposite side of the bed. A bathtub was the first thing I saw. It was a large bathtub, and it could easily fit two people. I turned to make sure Percy wasn't standing there and a wide smile stretched across my face. Hmm... I wonder.

I shook the thought out of my mind and returned to looking around. A tall shower stood next to it. I ran my hand across the granite counter, staring at myself in the mirror. Suddenly an arm wrapped around my waist, pulling me into his chest. "Do you like it?"

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "Of course I do! The architecture is amazing, and I love the bedroom suite. I love it."

"I knew you would," Percy laughed.

"It's beautiful. Thank you," I told him.

"No problem. All right, it's almost eight. Are you hungry at all?" he asked dragging me into the kitchen.

"I thought you would never ask," I sighed.

He smirked. "Cook me something, baby?"

"Don't 'baby' me mister," I warned.

"Yes ma'am."

I rolled my eyes. After getting everything settled in, I sat down on the white couch- why was there so much white? Eh, whatever. I sunk down into the cushions, allowing myself get comfortable. I heard Percy muttering in the kitchen, trying to figure out what to eat tonight.

"Hey babe?" I called out.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to order out?"

He ran out, grabbing his wallet off the coffee table. "Yes! There's a pizza place a few miles down the road."

"Well, you go get us food. I'm staying here," I pecked him on the lips before trailing up the stairs.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail, walking into the bedroom. I grabbed my toiletry bag and brought it into the bathroom with me. I tapped my fingers against the granite counter, deciding what to do first. I shouldn't brush my teeth if we're about to eat. But I don't want my breath stinky tonight. Wait a minute, I've come to a conclusion. After I eat dinner, I'll come upstairs and brush my teeth. There's no harm done in that.

I continued to tap my fingers against the counter, staring at myself in the mirror. I don't know why I was so nervous. Does every girl get nervous on her wedding night like this? I mean, like I'm shaking with nervousness. Urgh. I walked out of the bathroom, unzipping another one of my bags. I dug through the articles of clothing, looking for a pair of pajamas. My eyes widened at one particular item: lingerie. Uh-huh. No freaking way. Thalia or Piper must have snucked it in when I wasn't looking. Que another urgh.

I trailed into the bathroom again and started the shower. I was just going to hop in and do a quick rinse. I stepped inside and leaned my forehead against the wall. The hot water ran down my back, loosening all of my muscles. I bit down on my lip and breathed out. Tonight was supposed to be a special night. I was nervous, but I was ready for this. He's my husband and I'm his wife. After I dried myself off, I slipped on a pair of navy blue boy shorts and a white tank-top. When I exited the bathroom, I heard the TV playing and the smell of pizza entered my nostrils.

That meant he was home.

My stomach twisted. In a good way, not in the bad. Percy was sitting on the couch when I walked into the living room. He shot me a grin and I smiled at him. He held up a plate that had pizza on it and I sat next to him. A random movie played as we ate and watched. The minute we were both done, his arm was draped across my shoulders and my head was buried in his neck. His hand messed with the fabric of my shirt.

"What was your favorite moment at the wedding?" I asked out of the blue.

Percy turned to look at me. "What?"

"What was your favorite moment?"

He bit his lip, his fingers brushing my shoulder lightly. It sent volts of electricity up my spine. "When we both said 'I do'. No contest."

I smiled. "Good answer."

"What was yours?"

"Smashing cake into your face," I teased.

He flicked me on the arm. "That was not nice."

"You did it to me first!" I retorted.

Percy made a tsk-tsk sound. "No need for back-talking, Mrs. Jackson." A wise smile came onto my face at my new last name. "I do not approve of that."

"Why? Because you know I'm right?" I smirked, raising an eyebrow.

He glared at me. I smiled at my victory and glanced back at the TV screen. I swallowed the lump in my throat and grabbed his hand that played with my shirt, lacing our fingers together. I pulled my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I felt his gaze on me. His lips brushed against the bare skin of my shoulder. I tried to keep my attention on the movie playing, but we all know that wasn't going to work. He trailed up to my neck, placing butterfly kisses on my skin. I didn't know I closed my eyes until I opened them to look over at him. Percy leaned in and kissed me softly yet passionately- resulting in me giving a small sigh when he pulled away.

"Um, I'll be right back," I muttered standing up from the couch.

I climbed up the stairs and into the bedroom. I went into the bathroom and instantly grabbed my toothbrush. I brushed my teeth thoroughly, making sure to get the pizza stains and sauce breath out of my mouth. I bit my lip, wondering if there anything else needed to be done. I contemplated whether or not putting on that clothing I despised. Uh-huh. No, I'm not wearing that.

I wiped my mouth before walking out of the bedrooom for like the third time that night and I stopped abruptly, noticing that Percy wasn't downstairs. The TV was turned off and all the lights were off except for one in the kitchen. Arms wrapped around me from behind, pulling me into a solid chest. I let a giggle slip through my lips.

Percy chuckled. "Another giggle?"

"Shut up," I said covering my face.

He pressed a kiss on my head. "I'm just messing. You know I love picking on you."

"Just as much as you love me, huh?"

"Eh, I love you more than you think," he whispered biting me softly on the shoulder.

"I hope you would."

"I do," he muttered pressing soft kisses against my skin. "I love you," he kissed me in a different place each time.

I smiled. "I love you too."

He turned me around and my eyes met his clouded sea-green orbs. Percy cupped my face and kissed me again gently. It made me weak in the knees. His hands rested on my hips; mine were gripping his t-shirt. I pulled away, leaning my forehead against his.

"Annabeth..." he breathed.

I ran my hand through his hair. "What?"

Percy didn't reply. Instead he leaned in and captured my lips with his, leaving me utterly speechless. He kissed me again and he slowly pulled away, his eyes closed. "Annabeth," he muttered. His sea green orbs met mine.

I took a deep breath before nodding slowly, allowing a smile to show. Percy grinned, grabbing my face again and pulling me in close. Our lips collided in the darkness. I locked my arms behind his neck and knotted my fingers in his dark locks. Suddenly, Percy hoisted me up in his arms and I laughed against his lips. He chuckled with me and after a few seconds of staring in each other's eyes, we kissed again and Percy carried me into the bedroom...

Sometime during the night, he had whispered 'I love you' against my skin and it made me realize something very imporant. No matter what would happen, everything would be all right with my Seaweed Brain by my side. We may have had our fights and things we regretted, but in the end, we made it through all of that and still ended up together... and that's all that mattered to me.

So after, Percy pressed his forehead on mine and even in the moonlight, I could see his sea green eyes sparkle. I could feel the crevices of his muscles, and I could hear his heart beating against my chest. The thump-thump beat I felt made me smile so wide that I thought my face would burst. Percy grinned, and with one last kiss, darkness fell over both of us.

**_IN THE MORNING_**

There was a light feathered touch on my back, and my eyes fluttered open to the movement. My head was smashed in the pillow's fluffiness. I moaned, rubbing my eyes and turning my head around to find my face buried in his chest. Percy chuckled. His hand rested on the lower part of my back and his finger-tips were brushing lightly against my skin. I sighed, closing my eyes at the touch. I felt the bed move a little and when I opened my eyes again, I found myself staring into his sea green orbs.

"Morning beautiful," he muttered with a rasp in his voice.

I smiled, running my fingers through his hair. "Morning handsome."

"How was your night?"

I shot him a look.

Percy laughed. "That was a stupid question, wasn't it?"

"Mm-hmm," I nodded laughing along with him. "But you've always been the one to ask dumb questions so it fits you."

He rolled his eyes then kissed me on the forehead. "Seriously though, how was your night?"

I smiled. "Amazing."

"Was it like you imagined it would be?" Percy asked blushing lightly. He was so cute when he was flustered. I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Better. It was absolutely perfect."

Percy grinned. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine. I sighed, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck, bringing him closer to me. He rolled on top of me and- _RING! RING! _

Are you freaking kidding me?

Who would be calling on someone's honeymoon? That's just rude.

Percy groaned and flopped back over on his side, reaching over to grab his phone off the nightstand by the bed. I laughed as he opened it and hit the end button, shutting his phone and placing it its original spot. He rolled back over and leaned in to kiss me before the phone rang again. He closed his eyes and cursed softly, grabbing the phone again. He answered this time with a greeting with an annoyed tone.

"Leo!" he hissed. "Why are you calling me?"

There was muffled speaking on the other side of the speaker.

Percy turned towards me. "I'll be right back, babe." I nodded and he stepped out of the bed, clad only in his boxers and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to close the door behind him. He stood in front of the mirror, gripping the edge of the sink and listened to Leo's rambling.

"Man, do you seriously have to be bothering me with this? You're like a ladie's man, just use your usual flip of the hair thing and it should work-" Percy glanced at me with an expression that read sorry. I waved it off. "Leo, I'm on my honeymoon. This is supposed to be alone time for a husband and wife."

More muffled talking.

Percy glared at the ceiling. "LEO! Are you not listening to me- no, I'm not about to ask Annabeth- well, I guess the girl's not into you." The silence returned. "Leo, just leave me alone for the next week and a half. Annabeth's getting angry."

I sent him a glare and he winked at me, grinning.

"No, man, I'm serious. She's about to pounce on me!" Percy laughed. I raised an eyebrow. "I'm going to send Annabeth after you if you don't shut up and leave me alone. No, I'm dead serious. I will not hestitate to send her after you. Actually I don't think that's a bad idea."

Muffled talking.

"You interrupting us on our honeymoon for your stupid girl problems!" he yelled into the speaker. "Yes, they're stupid." Percy sighed. "Leo, just talk to me after I get back. I gotta go. Bye." He shut his phone and I watched him put it on silent. "Hopefully, he'll leave us alone."

"If he doesn't, you'll send me after him," I laughed as he crawled back underneath the covers.

He chuckled. "I think that's what got him to shut up."

"I'm pretty scary," I muttered. Suddenly an idea formed in my head. I pushed the covers off myself and jumped on top of Percy. He let out a loud grunt and glared at me.

"What was that for?"

I shrugged. " 'She's about to pounce on me'!" I mocked him.

Percy grinned, resting his hands on my hips. "I guess I deserved that."

"You did," I admitted.

He raised an eyebrow. "No one asked for your input."

"I'm your wife. You're always going to need my input for things."

He smiled. "I guess I can live with that."

"You kind of have to. I'm going to be with you until my last breath," I whispered against his lips.

Percy closed the distance by kissing me and causing me to giggle when he flipped us over and continued kissing me... until my stomach growled, ruining the moment. We pulled away and I blushed at the noise coming from my stomach. Percy laughed and stepped out of bed, grabbing my hands with him.

"You ruined the mood," I muttered to my stomach.

My husband chuckled. "Nah, it's fine. I'm getting hungry myself."

Percy intertwined our fingers as we thudded down the stairs together into the kitchen. We entered the huge breakfast/lunch/dinner making station and I plopped down in a chair, resting my arms on the island. Percy rummaged through the fridge and bit his lip while searching for something to eat. He pulled the pizza box out and closed the door behind him.

"We can have leftover pizza for breakfast," he said placing it down in front of me and walking to the counters for some plates.

I nodded, opening the box and grabbing a few slices for myself. "We'll have a gourmet breakfast tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Sounds like a plan," he muttered.

After the pizza was cooked, we sat at the island and ate out breakfast. The pizza was as delicious as it had been last night. Percy finished his before me, and when we were both done, we walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television. As I turned on a random movie in the DVD player, Percy's arms appeared from behind me and wrapped around my waist, pulling me down onto the couch with him. I laughed, landing on his lap. I turned my head and gave him a peck on the lips before getting more comfortable.

I ended up sitting next to him with my legs lying across his lap as one of his arms was resting on the back of the couch and the other stroking my bare calf. "Annabeth," he hummed.

"Hmm," I mumbled.

"I wanted to tell you that you're really beautiful," Percy whispered into my ear.

I blushed furiously and I glanced over at him, grasping his t-shirt. "Thank you," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he grinned.

Before I lost my courage, I leaned in and kissed him gently. He lifted his hand and cupped my face, bringing me closer. After we pulled away, I turned to face the television. He continued to stroke my calf and it sent electricity up my spine.

"What exactly is this movie about?" Percy asked.

I shrugged, laughing. "I have no idea."

"Let's put in a movie that we actually know what the story is about," he offered and got up from his seat, walking over to the movie selection. I watched him bend down and mutter to himself what to watch. He turned around, probably going to ask me what kind of movie I wanted to watch, and he caught me staring.

"Annabeth?" Percy smirked. "Are you checking me out?"

Instead of blushing like I usually do, I raised an eyebrow and allowed a smirk to come onto my face. "Is that a crime?"

"Not at all," he chuckled. "As long as I don't get in trouble for doing it to you."

"You check me out?" I asked.

He looked at me with a confused expression. "Who wouldn't?"

I just smiled.

For the rest of the day, we sat on the couch and watched movies, just enjoying each other's company. Six movies later, it was about nine o'clock and we decided to turn in. I trailed up the stairs, and Percy must have noticed I was dragging and hoisted me up into his arms for the third time in two days. I laughed and nuzzled his neck, making him chuckle in response. We entered the bedroom and Percy carried me to the bed, dropping me onto the covers- resulting in me shooting him a glare- and stripping off his shirt before crawling underneath the warm sheets.

"Great day, huh?" he asked.

I nodded. "Can we actually go out and do something tomorrow?"

"Sure," Percy said rolling over onto his side and putting a hand on my hip, pulling me closer to him. I smiled and knotted my fingers in his messy hair. "We could go swimming or hike up the mountain. There are plenty of trails for us to go on."

"Hmm, hiking sounds good. I'm glad I brought hiking boots," I winked.

He pressed a kiss on my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good night," I muttered burying my head in his chest.

I fell asleep to the steady heartbeat that belonged to my husband.

**DAYS LATER**

The past few days have been amazing. Percy and I went on a few trails throughout the last two days, hiking for hours and our calves, thighs, and abs have gotten a great workout. We would run for about a mile, and walk the rest (due to Percy's complaints about honeymoon's are supposed to relaxing). The mountains are really beautiful, and we had a few visitors (like ourselves) take some pictures of us. One elderly couple- mostly the wife- kept commenting about how cute we looked together and that she hoped we had a great time for the rest of the time we were here. The other parts of the trip has been as wonderful- swimming at nighttime, grilling outside and laughing at each other as we made stupid jokes, watching movies together, and the moments of us being together as one but I'm going to keep those moments between my husband and I.

Before I knew it, we only had a few more days left on our honeymoon.

I wasn't ready to leave. I enjoyed spending time alone with him, but I knew eventually we would have to go back.

"Annabeth," he muttered one morning.

I groaned softly and rolled over, my face buried in the pillow.

"Annabeth," he repeated against my skin.

I didn't respond.

"Wake up, lazy bones," he whipered in my ear, sending shivers up my spine. That boy knew exactly had to wake me up.

I lifted my hand and my fingers found his lips. He kissed them softly. My eyes fluttered open and switched my head around so that I could stare into his beautiful sea green orbs. I yawned loudly, full of morning breath and teeth. I really wish I had a breath mint.

"Morning gorgeous," Percy kissed me on the shoulder.

I smacked my lips together and yawned again. "Hi."

"I'm taking it as you're tired."

"Good observation," I mumbled, getting a laugh in reply.

I rolled over onto my back and then noticed Percy was hovering over me. His fingers were stroking through my tangled hair. I tried to take a moment to see the time, but with my husband's insanely hot breath blowing on my face, I was pre-occupied. He was a distraction all right. He leaned down and I felt his nose rub against my neck and he lightly kissed the skin. He was clad in blue basketball shorts and I wore one of his old t-shirts with black boy shorts- they were very comfortable. It's much better than that lingerie still buried in the bottom of my suitcase. I felt his hand trail down my thigh as our eyes met.

Percy rested his forehead on mine and I smiled. "I'm liking the attire."

"What? This?" I gestured to his old shirt.

He nodded, grinning. "It looks good on you, and you wear those cute pairs of shorts around, it just keeps on reminding me that you're all mine."

"You're such a hopeless romantic," I teased.

He shrugged. "You have a problem with that?"

"Not at all," I put my hand on the back of his neck and brought his head closer to mine, pressing my lips against his.

When we pulled away, Percy jumped out of bed and walked over to my side of the bed. He knelt down and I laughed, throwing the covers off myself. "What are you doing, Seaweed Brain?"

"Want a piggyback ride?" he asked glancing behind him.

I smiled and stepped out of the bed, placing myself on his back. He stood up to his full height and I tightened my arms around his neck and waist. Percy chuckled and carried me down the stairs. I rested my chin on his shoulder, enjoying the ride.

"So...?" I asked after he placed me down and he went walking around the kitchen in searching for something to eat.

"So... what?"

"How many more days do we have until we leave?"

Percy bit his lip. "We leave tomorrow."

"Are you serious?" My eyes widened. "I thought we had more time then that."

"No. We only had a week and a half here," he replied. "Tomorrow's the last day."

I sighed, frowning. "Darn. I guess that means I should start packing."

"How about this? We help each other pack and after that's done, order something out and spend some more time together before we're bambarded with work when we get home," Percy offered.

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

**TOMORROW MORNING**

After the truck was all packed up, I opened the door to the passenger side and sat down on the seat, waiting for Percy to lock up the cabin. I was going to miss this place. The mountains, the beauty, the nature, all of it. Suddenly the door opened and Percy slid inside behind the wheel. He glanced over at me and reached over, intertwining our fingers.

"Did you have a fun time?" he asked nervously.

I smiled and leaned over, kissing him softly. He kissed me back and when he pulled away, his adorable grin was on his face. "I'm taking that as a yes."

"I had a great time," I assured him. "What about you?"

Percy started the truck, revving the engine. "It was awesome."

"Good answer," I teased and glanced out the window, watching the beautiful cabin disappear from my sight.

**WHOA! Long chapter!**

**How'd you like the honeymoon? I wanted to add some cute moments with Percy and Annabeth, and of course, bickering was in it- well of course! **

**WARNING: The story will be ending in TWO chapters, including the epilogue.**

**Honestly, I'm going to miss this story. I've been writing this for a long time, and I'm just going to be sad when it ends :( This story has won many awards, has the most reviews that I have ever gotten and the most words also. It's all because of you guys. If it wasn't for any of you, this story wouldn't have made it this far. I just want to thank you for never giving up on this story, even when it took me seven months to update it. **

**You are wonderful fans, and I couldn't ask for better ones :D I love all of you! Thank you so much for always being there and reading my stories. Y'all are the best! :)**

**-HunterofArtemis32 **


	33. A Permanent Decision

**Excuse me for a minute...**

**YEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! I have OVER 2300 reviews! **

**You don't know how happy that makes me feel inside, but it's making me more sad about the story ending. This story has the most reviews I have ever gotten, and it's got so much great feedback that I'm really sad about it ending... **

**You are the best fans in the world :D Where would I be without any of you? Thank you so much again!**

**Oh, and I'm sorry about the delay. I know how the story is going to end, but I didn't know how to write it. Huh. That's kind of weird. **

**I hope you like the second-to-last chapter. Enjoy :)**

**ANNABETH'S POV:**

I flipped on the light switch to my- oh, wait, _our _apartment and trampled inside the doorway with my luggage. Percy and I unsuccessfully tried to walk inside at the same time and after swatting at each other, Percy 'accidentally' tripped and we both ended up being sprawled out across the floor.

"You're such a lunatic," I muttered brushing a stand of hair out of my face.

"Excuse me," Percy replied. "but I was in front of you, and you decided to run and beat me to the door. And you call me a child."

"I had the key!" I spat back.

He rolled his eyes. "You could have handed it to me."

"Percy, just shut up and help me," I ordered.

A few minutes passed and after our luggage was safe in our bedroom, we collapsed onto the couch and relaxed for a little bit. We were both kind of tired from our honeymoon and Percy had been driving the entire way. I leaned my head on his shoulder and rested one of my hands on his thigh as I shifted positions to get comfortable. Percy's hand was intertwined with my mine.

"We're an odd couple," he said in the silence.

I laughed. "Did you just figure that out?"

"Nah," Percy chuckled. "I've known for a while."

"All I want to do is sleep," I said tilting my chin up to look at him. "I know I slept on the way here, but for some reason, I'm tired."

"How about this? We go take a nap and then watch a movie later?" Percy suggested.

I nodded, yawning. "I'm good with that."

We pushed ourselves off the comfy couch and trailed to the bedroom. After changing into a pair of sweatpants and a T-shirt I stole from his suitcase, I snuggled into his side underneath the warm covers. Percy rested his hand on my lower back and started running them up and down in a soothing motion. The light touch was making me drift to sleep. Percy whispered the three words I loved and after I repeated them, I closed my eyes and fell asleep to his heartbeat.

**THE NEXT DAY**

I sat down in one of the booths, waiting patiently for Piper. I promised her after I got back from my honeymoon I would take her out to lunch and hang out with her before she returned to her hometown. Piper returned with our meal and sat across from me, grabbing her meal from the tray and opening it quickly.

"How was it?" Piper asked.

I took a bite of the burger I ordered. "It was amazing. The cabin was absolutely beautiful and what I loved best about it was that we were acting like best friends- I mean, besides some things-" I blushed at the thought. Piper laughed at my expression. "But other than that, we acted like best friends. We picked on each other, we snuggled up on the couch like we used to. All in all, it was the best time I've had in a while."

Piper smiled. "That's awesome. I'm so glad that you enjoyed yourself. Hey, what'd he think of the clothing we snuck into your suitcase?"

I smirked. "He never saw them."

She frowned. "Why? I think he would have liked them."

"I debated on whether wearing them or not, but I just wanted to be myself," I replied honestly.

Piper nodded. "I understand. I just really wanted to know his reaction."

"How are you and Jason?" I insisted, propping my chin on the palm of my hand.

She didn't stop the wide smile coming onto her face. "We're great. He's talking about taking me up to meet his parents. They've been wanting to meet me for a while and Jason has been planning on whether we should go to Florida or his parents come up here. We haven't figured out everything yet, but isn't that exciting?"

"Yes," I nodded taking another bite of my burger. "Do you think... 'he's the one'?" I asked winking at her. She used to say those words to girls in Michigan. She usually said them to be sarcastic.

Piper blushed then gaped at me. "Hey!"

I waved at her. "Hey."

She glared at me. "You spend too much time with Percy."

"And?" I shrugged.

Piper shook her head and ate a fry. "I don't know. Like apart of me wants to have a barrier up just in case, but on the other half, I feel safe with him."

"Well, I get the barrier thing. You've been hurt before," I said in a gentle matter. "But honestly, I don't see Jason being Roger." Roger is an ex who cheated on her during freshman year. It hurt Piper a lot until Jason came along around the end of junior year.

She nodded, eating more fries. She can eat so much junk and not gain any weight. Lucky thing... "Jason's really sweet and nice and handsome..." And there goes my best friend.

I snapped my fingers in front of her face. Piper jumped, coming out of Jason world. "I can see he's really made an impression."

Piper blushed furiously. "Annabeth," she said. "I just- I feel like he really is the one."

"I believe Piper McLean is in love," I told her sipping my Dr. Pepper.

She smiled, not hiding the fact. "I guess I am."

"Awww, my Pipes is growing up!"

She laughed. "Just because you're older than me by four months and you're already married doesn't give you permission to treat me like a child."

"I know, but that still doesn't mean I'm going to stop," I retorted.

Piper frowned. "Of course not."

**ABOUT TWO WEEKS LATER**

I unlocked the door to our apartment, throwing my keys onto the table next to the door and slid off my shoes, trailing towards the kitchen where Percy was most likely to be. I was correct. My husband sat on one of the bar stools, typing away on the computer. I looked over his shoulder to make sure he had spell-check on. What? Percy didn't have the greatest spelling.

"What are you doing?" I asked sparking a conversation.

He jumped. I looked at him like he had two heads. "I didn't hear you come in."

"Apparently," I remarked. "I might have been a robber."

"I'll use my ninja skills on them," Percy laughed, his eyes scanning over the document he was working.

"Ninja skills? Dear, I doubt you have skills."

He feigned a hurt expression. "At least warn me when you're about to brutally wound me."

I rolled my eyes then smiled sweetly. "Seriously babe, what are you doing?" I repeated opening the fridge and grabbing a water bottle with lemon.

He rubbed his eyes with his knuckles. "Re-editing my resume. I have an interview at a local aquarium and I have to fill in some blank boxes. I also need to add some more references from my teachers from college. Surprisingly, they were all positive."

"I'm sure those teachers weren't fully there when they wrote those references," I teased coming to stand behind him and wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my chin on his shoulder.

Percy stuck his tongue out. "I'll have you know my teachers said I was one of the best students. Beside a few late papers in the first year, I paid attention to all the lessons and did a lot of training to properly learn how to take care of animals and swim with them. It wasn't easy."

"Did you swim with dolphins?" I asked pressing a kiss on his neck.

He threw his hands up. "What is it with girls and dolphins?"

"I was just wondering," I muttered brushing my lips over his collarbone. Percy grinned, turning his head in my direction. I raised an eyebrow at his smiling face. "What?"

"Nothing. I just can't believe you're all mine," he said giving me a kiss. After he pulled away, I frowned and Percy chuckled at my expression. "What's wrong, love?"

"Not good enough," I mumbled with a flirty tone.

He laughed as I put my arms around his neck and brought his mouth close to mine. I knotted my fingers in the back of his hair, tugging softly on his black locks. He bit on my bottom lip, asking for permission. I shook my head, pulling away from the kiss and resting my forehead on his.

"Finish your resume and maybe we'll continue this later, **(AN: Young ones, they're married. They're allowed to tease each other this way)**" I winked at him, spinning on the balls of my feet and immediately started running as I heard him push himself out of the chair and began chasing me. Percy quickly caught up with me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He turned me around and kissed me, making me go weak in the knees.

Let's just say, the resume was forgotton until later...

**A WEEK LATER **

"ANNABETHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed entering the apartment and I heard a loud crash- probably Percy running into the wall- and he ran into our bedroom. I was reading The Hunger Games for the like fifteenth time and he grinned when he saw me on the bed, snuggled underneath the covers. I didn't feel so well this morning so I decided to cancel my lunch-date with Rachel. We've become close friends since the dinner at my house about ten years ago, maybe?

Anyways, Percy- like a little kid, may I add- jumped onto the bed and onto me, his face inches away from mine. I marked the page I was on before turning on my attention on my childish husband who looked like he was about to burst in happiness.

"What is it, Percy?" I laughed running my finger down the side of his jaw.

He cupped my face and kissed me sweetly. "I GOT THE JOB!"

"What?" I smiled extremely happy for him. I know how bad he wanted this job. "Congratulations!" I wrapped my arms around his neck in an attempt of a hug.

Percy rolled over so that I was on top of him and grinned. "I'm so freaking excited."

"I'm happy for you!" I said smiling like an idiot. He kissed me again and I felt that fire inside me ignite again. "When do you start?" Suddenly his happy demeanor changed. "What?" I asked wondering if I said something wrong.

"Uh, n-nothing," Percy stuttered.

I shot him a look. "Perce, what's wrong? They did tell you when you're going to start?"

"Yes, but there's something else."

I sat up, waiting for him to tell me. "What is it?"

"Well, they want to me to work somewhere else." I was confused. He must have noticed because he pushed himself up and I slid off his lap onto the covers. "Annabeth, the job is in Florida."

My eyes widened. "WHAT?"

Percy cursed under his breath. "I know it sounds crazy-"

"You want to move to Florida?" I insisted.

He sighed. "I-"

"I thought you said the job was in New York. You said a local aquarium."

"That's what I thought. That's what I went in for. After they checked over my resume, they explained to me that they would like to have me here, but there's a better job position at an aquarium in Florida. Annabeth, I've been waiting for this moment ever since I graduated from college."

I glanced at the ground, feeling sorts of different emotions going through me. "I can't- I can't bear the thought of ever leaving New York. We've grown up here and our parents are-"

"You moved to Michigan for your dream," Percy said his green eyes meeting mine across the room. "I want to do the same."

"Michigan was completely different-"

"How?"

I tried to find the right words. "I was only going there for college. It was temporary. This is a permanent job and we would have to move there. Permanently."

"We can visit our parents and-"

"Percy-"

"Annabeth," Percy stressed. "This is something I've been waiting for a lifetime. I finally have my dream job right in the palms of my hands and it almost seems like you're trying to take that away from me-"

"I'm not-"

"Annabeth, I know it sounds crazy. I know it does. But when you got that acceptance letter to the University of Michigan and your dream was in your hands... how did that make you feel?"

"I felt happy," I muttered.

He strolled over to me and grabbed my hands. "Just think about it, please? I really, really want this." Percy ran his thumb over my cheek. "But if you don't want to go, I'll find another job here."

"Percy-"

He shook his head and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Just let me know sooner than later, okay?" And with that, my husband left the room and I stood there, having to choose whether between what I want and what he wants.

It wasn't just myself I had to choose for.

It was also for the other human being inside of me.

**EEEEKKK! **

**WARNING: THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST. **

**However, there will be an epilogue :D**

**Did you see this coming? The job offer or Annabeth's secret? **

**Also, it's been four and a half weeks since the wedding so Annabeth isn't very far along but she'll explain how she found out in the next chapter.**

**Oh my goodness, this story is almost ending :'( **

**NEWS: Lovely Vengeance should be posted next month! Agony will be updated in a few days. **

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	34. IMPORTANT

**I'm really sorry guys but this is not an update.**

**Unfortunately, I won't be able to post for a while. **

**I need you to pray for me. **

**I have a bulging disk and damage to my C5 and C6 and pain in my lower spine. C7 also has problems. I have sharp pain in my right shoulder and I can't use my right hand due to numbing, which sadly is the hand I write with. I'm typing this with my left so excuse any mistakes. I'm in a lot of pain and I have to take a break to heal.**

**After I return, I'll probably delete this AN for this story.**

**I am very sorry. I'll probably be back in a month or so. I love you guys! :D**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	35. PLEASE READ

**Hey everybody.**

**This is not an update, it's an author's note. Again.**

**I hate to disappoint you even more, but my condition has gotten worse. My shoulder and neck pain is no more, and I can still use my hand, but my lower back... the problems have increased. I found out that the end of my spine is coming out like a hook instead of straight, and I have an extra bone on one of my hips. I also have a birth defect. It's causing sharp pain in my lower back and my hips and now it's trailing down into my knees.**

**As much as I hate to say this, and it's breaking my heart...**

**I have to take a temporary break.**

**I have to focus on getting better, and I'm worried about having to update and I also don't want my stories to end up bad. I hope you're not mad at me but I need to focus on getting better, and when I return, and I will return, I'll be able to write without having to worry about my back getting worse.**

**I love each and every one of you, and you guys are the best fans in the world! Thank you for the prayers and thank you for waiting so I can heal properly. And after I finish Green Eyes, I already have a new story planned. I think many of you will like it.**

**See you soon 3**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


	36. Last Update, Guys

**This is the last update of A Troubled with Green Eyes.**

**If you've read my newest one-shot, you already know the news. **

**I'm not writing on FanFiction anymore.**

**I need to focus on my own stories- books, I prefer to say. I'm getting into The Stranger Within and the characters and their adventures. I've been on here for three amazing years and I believe it's time for me to start on my books.**

**I might post an one-shot if I get inspired, but for the time being I'm saying goodbye.**

**Lovely Vengeance has been taken off because there's only six chapters written and I rather you read it when it gets published ;) The Stranger Within is being kept on because mine is like A LOT different- more description, more dialogue, more gang action/violence, more background on the mains- and yeah...**

**However, I'm not leaving you stranded on this fanfic. Here's what happened:**

**Percy and Annabeth decide to move to Florida for his new job, and by the way, Percy passed out when he found out about the baby (hahaha) but recovered. Annabeth secretly is unhappy as the due date gets closer because she wants him/her to grow up where her and Percy did, but refuses to say anything to her husband 'cause of the glow on his face when he comes home from work.**

**After a healthy baby boy named Ethan is born, Annabeth finally shares her feelings and surprising her, Percy feels the same way. They return to New York and he's offered a position at the local marine rescue center/aquarium. He takes it and Annabeth gets a job redesigning one of New York's biggest corporate businesses. They live happily-an-occassional-fight-or-two-but-they-make- up-and-sometimes-get-irritated-at-the-midnight-fee dings-and-shrill-crying-but-they-smile-in-the-morn ing-at-their-perfect-little-family- ever after.**

**In the epilogue, Percy visits Mr. Chase's tombstone. He thanks him for taking him in those many years ago and making him a part of the family. He thanks him for introducing Annabeth and never giving up on them when things got rough. He apologizes for hurting her in high school and their break-up when she headed off to Michigan. He thanks him for permission to marry his daughter, even though he couldn't make it. **

**Before walking off, Percy leaves a picture of the two of them when he was nine- the first Christmas he'd ever enjoyed since his mother died, and then the troubled boy with green eyes walks off towards the family he was blessed with.**

**A MAJOR THANK YOU to all of you who reviewed, favorited, followed, and read the chapters and was patient in this past year. Thank you to a great time on FanFiction and if I get a book published, I'll let you know! Love you guys :)**

**-HunterofArtemis32**


End file.
